


Drabbles And Ideas

by Gameguy1992, Memoryweaver1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, drables, smut in some stories, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoryweaver1/pseuds/Memoryweaver1
Summary: A place for me to post Drabbles and ideas for all to see. if one of them gets enough love maybe ill expand it into a full story. AT most a story will get two chapters. then based of the response I may choose to elaborate into a full story idea.Leave a comment on the story ideas you like to vote for it.





	1. A fox's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate take on what if Nick was actually shot ny the nighthowler serum.  
> how would it interact with his feelings for judy and what would it drive him to do?  
> how would others react to what he does?

“NICK! COME ON NICK FIGHT IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”  

His heart felt like it was going to explode. His arms and legs were shaking so badly they could barely support him. His hands and feet were twitching uncontrollably. He reached up, trying to wipe the smear of blue chemicals off his face. He held his breath, trying not to inhale the sickly sweet chemicals that had splashed his nose and eyes. He ground his teeth together, growling against the strange feeling rushing through his body that were telling him to hunt.

“he can't help it Judy. It's in his genes, remember? Oh but don't worry. I'll make it a fair fight.”

A second later he felt her jerk next to him. the sudden movement making his head snap in her direction. She'd staggered backwards away from him, a splash of blue covering the side off her face. Her eyes were wide and scared as they looked at him. His eyes widened. Shot, shed been shot. Which meant…

_ No… no… NO! _

He backed off, trying to put as much distance between himself and her. He didn't want to hurt her. He… he... But even as he retreated into the tall fake grass of the display his nose twitched uncontrollably, searching… seeking...

_ No! No! Judy is friend. Bunny is friend. Is kind and beautiful. Not hurt. Never hurt want…. Want ….. Want Judy for mate. Want be Judy’s mate. Not food. NOT FOOD!  _ he whimpered loudly. His senses overwhelmed by the sickly sweet chemicals and fear now twisting his mind.  _ Mate not food. Mate… not… food… mate… would need food. Food… nearby… find food… give to mate… breed… Judy… breed… have kits… need… food. _

He hunkered down low.  _ Where food? _ His sense of smell was useless the disgustingly sweet scent overwhelming him. He blinked, his eyes stung from the smell, making his vision blurred and wavy. But still he moved.  _ Find food, give to mate, breed.  _ Silently he krept through the grasses. He could hear it… a sheep… bleating close by.  _ Food! Find food. Give to mate. Breed with mate, many ki- _

“GRA!”

He reared back, snarling as he felt something land atop him. He thrashed and twisted, trying to dislodge the body that no-

“GGGRRAAAA!”

pain lanced through his body. Hot, piercing aching pain as the prey bit down on the scruff of his neck. The pain was intense, making him yelp and his eyes water as he thrashed and jerked. He lunged sideways, slamming his back into a rock. the impact making the prey release its bite hold on him as this time she yelped. His lips curled back, a snarl of rage erupting from his mouth as he spun. Swiping at the prey with his claw he growled as she avoided it. His claws scraping along the rock instead. 

“TSSSER!”

His head snapped towards the sound of the cry, barely managing to catch sight of the grey, red and blue blur before it collided with his side. The crash knocked him off his paws, sending both he and his attacker into a pile of climbs, fur, claws and teeth. He clawed and ripped at the grew fur, feeling elation as the smell of blood hit his nose, confirming his attack had connected. A split second later he howled as something sharp and hard clamped down on the base of his tail. He roared in rage, spinning around and slashing at the prey who dared bite his tail. The attack connected. angry red gashes appearing on the side of the blurry prey’s head. A second later she released his tail, his attack making her flinch and jerk back in pain. He pressed the attack, clawing and slashing at the prey making her back up until-

With a jolt of triumph he watched the prey’s back hit the wall. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

He stalked towards his prey. His lips curled back in a cruel sadistic toothy grin. The smell of her blood was almost overwhelming, it called to him. Making his mouth water as he imagined her flesh, her warm bloody beautiful flesh. His stomach growled loudly. He was so hungry, so sooo hungry.  _ FOOD. GET FOOD. BRING TO MATE. BREED WITH MATE. BREED WITH…. _

He growled as he managed to finally clear his eyes, the stinging burning blurriness vanishing allowing him to see the prey before him. He could see the fear in the prey's eyes, the trembling in her body, the way she was frantically looking around for a way out. It was delicious, it was victory it was… not…sheep.

He froze where he stood, his eyes still locked onto the rabbit before him. His stomach growled angrily, ordering him to attack to kill to eat and then maybe to go find his vixen and breed. For a moment that thought took over his mind. Him, warm and full in some dark quiet place with a nice slender red vixen to bre-

No… NO… that wasn't right either. No vixen. NO RED VIXENS. grey, only grey, only want grey vixen for him! His head throbbed in pain, making his whimper as the image in his mind changed, warping and twisting and-

He was there; In that dark, alone silent place. His mate next to him. Nuzzling him. Cooing to him. A feeling of satisfaction filling him as he laid there next to her, happily spent from the hours of breeding his mate. They were alone, so completely alone with only each other as their whole world. His mate, his partner his… vixe- NO! NO THAT WASN'T RIGHT!

NOT VIXEN! BUNNY! HIS BUNNY! him and her, alone. Silence and darkness, only sounds them as they bred and marked. Feelings of joy and pleasure at having claimed her. Made her his. No other males. Just him, all his. HIS MATE, HIS BUNNY! JUDY! His eyes widened. Bunny not prey. Bunny not food. Bunny Judy! Bunny mate. Bunny his mate! Instantly his fur smoothed, his lips dropping to cover his teeth. He scampered forward, pressing his nose to her neck. Alive? Yes still alive still warm. hurt from the fight. Need help. Need to heal. Need quiet and alone place. need-

“HOPPS!”

 

The bellowing roar made him flinch,  his head jerking upwards as his eyes widened. They were surrounded. Lions, bears, tigers, all of them looking down at them. He felt his heart quicken. Predators, looking at his mate. He growled warningly at them. HIS MATE! NO TOUCH HIS MATE! In the back of his mind he knew it was an empty threat, a bluff. He was no match for these predators. They needed to escape, to find someplace dark and alone so she could heal. His eyes darted around, his head swinging from side to side trying to find a way out. A pit, they were in a pit, above them the predators who wanted his mate. Only one option, find way out. Find cave or hole or-

He rushed forward. His mouth closing around strange multicolored skin covering his mates fur. He could hear more roaring, the predators who wanted his mate. He wouldn't let them have her. He ran, half carrying half dragging her along towards a hole in the wall. The cave was loud, each step sounded like thunder but he didn't dare slow down. Escape predator. Escape predators. find safe dark alone place. Comfort mate. Help mate heal. He dragged her through the thunderous tunnel, ignoring the roaring from the predators as he kept moving, his claws scrabbling on the smooth cold floor of the tunnel. He could hear his mate groaning weakly, no doubt in pain… from the injuries he'd cause her.

He'd make it better. When they had found somewhere to hide, he care for her. But for now they needed to get away, to hide from the predators who'd want to eat his mate. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, twisting and turning endlessly. But the smell of the predators was lessening now, so they must have been going in the right place. Suddenly the tunnel split, one way leading off to the left and the other heading off to the right. He whined weakly, unsure of which way to go. For a moment he let the odd coverings of his mate leave his mouth. His nose twitching in both directions. Left or right? To the left he could smell dust, clearly a path few had traveled. But to the right he could smell the faint traces of fresh air, which meant  a way out. 

Again he whined, unsure of what to do. The tunnel they were in wasn't quiet, not a place for them to hide and for his mate to recover. That made the decision for him. He bit down on his mates coverings again, beginning to drag her again as he slowly turned right. 

 

\--------

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS AIR DUCT LEADS?!”

Chief Bogo's voice was loud enough to shake the exhibits around him. He'd gotten the call from Hopps to rush to the museum, and as much as he'd hated to admit it Hopps had been right about more than a few things during this case. So he'd done as she'd asked and brought a small division of offices with him. It had been a good thing too. They stormed into the room just as the assistant mayor had tried to leave. A weapon still clutched in her hand, and a briefcase filled with nighthowler serum. They'd arrested her on the spot and confiscated the weapon. But the sound of growls and fighting had made the officers rush to the lowered display in the floor. His blood had run cold when he'd seen the scene, officer Hopps hunched over. Clawed and bleeding, leaning against the wall of the display looking terrified. And in front of her Nick Wilde, the fox she'd been dragging around for the last two days. The fox was on all fours, hackles raised, teeth bared; clearly savage. He'd shouted, fear of losing an officer filling his gut. But before any of them could react Wilde had darted forward, grabbed Hopps by the scruff of her shirt and had dragged her into an open air duct in the side of the display.

That had been...13 minutes ago. None of the officers he'd brought with him could fit into the duct. The museum maintenance couldn't tell him where the duct led or came out of. He was doing his best to remain calm, but in the back of his mind he was starting to panic. Wilde had dragged Hopps off, and if he or his officers couldn't find them soon… it only increase the chance of…

He huffed, glaring down at the chinchilla who was trying to explain why they couldn't tell him where the air duct led. “STOP TALKING.” Instantly the chinchilla fell silent. Grinding his teeth Bogo turned to his officers. “Higgins. Go back to the precinct, round up anyone who’s small enough to fit in the duct. I don't care what they're doing. this is priority one. Johnson, take bellwether to holding and start the paperwork on her to assault, kidnapping, interfering with an investigation, corruption, and anything and i mean ANYTHING else you can think of. And… and pray we don't have to add murder to that list. The rest of you… i want this ENTIRE building searched. I want to know where every air duct grate is, both inside and out. And if Wilde or Hopps sticks so much as a hair out of one, i want them caught.”

His Officers began to move. He turned back to the chinchilla, about to speak when one of his officers spoke out loud. “sir… what about Wilde… if he's savage… how do we handle it?”

He closed his eyes for a moment.  _ Hopps… forgive me. _

“if Wilde can be caught, do it. If not… make it quick and make it clean.”

The rest of the world fell away as he turned, looking back to the blueprint the maintenance worker had brought. Somewhere, somewhere in this maze of ducts, rooms and vents was his officer. An officer that was troublesome and a pain in the ass, but still; an officer of the ZPD. And right now she was hurt and possible in mortal danger. 

_ gods help me today… please. _

 

\-------

 

The smell of fresh air spurred him, made him move faster as he dragged his mate through the tunnel. She'd stopped moving several minutes ago, something that filled him with fear and dread; but had made him move faster. They'd left the noisy echoey tunnel, now they were in a valley. With mountains of stone and rotting black rocks heaped in piles against the walls. He moved as quickly as he could, hurrying through the alley and down a sloping hole in the hard ground and into a cave under one of the valley walls. The sounds of the outside world vanished as he moved deeper into the cave. He sniffed the air; dust, dirt but no other scents met his nose. Silence and alone, perfect. He found a place for his mate to lay, an indentation in the wall of the cave, small enough for him and her to lay in but deep enough that a large predator couldn't get in.

Using his nose he pushed her till she was pressed against the wall. It was small, and perhaps a little cramped but… it would work. He'd protect her. Lay in front of her, that way if a predator found them… 

She was still unconscious, the strange coverings over her fur wreaked of blood, making his nose wrinkle and twitch. The smell would attract the predators, he needed to get rid of it. Moving in close he inspected the coverings. They'd become ripped and torn as he'd pulled her along, with almost minimal effort he managed to use his paws and teeth, biting and tearing at the coverings until they ripped away. The coverings over her chest, stomach and shoulders were easy to remove. tearing away with little work. The coverings on her legs were harder, the material thicker. Still after a while he managed to half rip half tug them away. He gathered the torn shreds up, gripping them in his mouth. Her blood tasted wrong, metallic and sour. It made him gag as he scurried through the cave looking for a place to leave them. Any predator would be able to smell the blood, maybe he could use that?

His searching bore fruit. Managing to find a large puddle of stagnant water to drop the shreds into. He spat them out, watching for a moment as the red of her blood mixed with the water. He'd hurt her. The blood was his fault. He rushed back to her, finding ber exactly where he'd left her pressed into the back of the hole in the wall. He moved in, his nose flickering over her body. He could still smell blood. Slowly he moved closer to her, knowing what he had to do. His tongue came out gently lapping at the gashes he’d left on her face. She recoiled, a pained groan escaping her lips. His mate was in pain, pain he'd caused her. Even if it had been an accident, even if he hadn't know it was her, it was still his fault. 

He cooed and purred softly to her; trying to calm her, to reassure her that he was sorry and that he was trying to help her now. It seemed to work, after a few moments her groans subsided. He lapped at her wounds, cleaning them of dirt and dust making sure they no longer bled before moving to the next one. Each lick made him gag, his stomach lurching sickeningly as the taste of her blood filled his mouth. No, no this punishment. This what he deserved for hurting her. He'd do it. As many times as he had to. As the last of her wounds became clean he moved away from her. His stomach was clenching and writhing, the taste of her blood making him heave and-

He vomited, the horrible sour burning flavor wiping away the taste of her blood was only slightly better. He groaned, fatigue slowly starting to take him as he moved back to his mate. They couldn't stay here, not long term. The cave was ok, but not secure enough. He'd rest for now, when his strength was back he'd find a better place. He'd dig one if he had too. He laid down next to her, cooing softly to her as she stirred. He pressed against her, using his tail to cover her body for warmth. 

A den, they needed a den. Someplace warm and alone. Some place predators couldn't find them. Some place for them to stay while she recovered. And maybe… raise a family? He purred softly at that idea. Yes, a den would be perfect. He would dig it for them, some place safe and warm and alone where only they would be. He'd make it for her. The best den ever, it would be theirs. His apology and promise to never hurt her again. He cooed softly again to his mate. Never hurt. Not ever again. Die before hurt again.

 

\----------

 

Bogo did his best to remain calm. Four hours… for four hours he'd had his smallest officers crawling around the air ducts of this damned museum. But They had nothing to show for it. There was no sign of Wilde or Hopps. He supposed that was a good thing. at least he was choosing to see it as such. No signs meant no pool of blood, no half ripped apart corpse. All pointing to Hopps maybe, still being alive. But no signs of them also meant they had vanished, and with the sun going down there was no telling what could happen to his officer. No matter how evolved  species claimed to be, there were ancestral behaviors in everyone. Wolves still liked to howl. Rodents still liked to run in wheels. And it was common knowledge that foxes got… Wilder at night. They needed to find Hopps and Wilde; fa-

“CHIEF! WE FOUND SOMETHING!”

Instantly he grabbed at his radio. “what is it? Hopps? Wilde?”

A second later the radio crackled. “no sir… but there's a broken air duct grate around the back of the building. And it has red fur stuck in it. I think Wilde broke his way through it and escaped the building before we setup the perimeter.”

If it was possible Bogo felt his blood run even colder. A feral fox with one of his officers trapped in the building was one thing. But that same fox loose in the city… that was… that was… a disaster. 

_ Fuck. FUCK. FUCK! _

He grabbed his radio. Switching it to the emergency all frequency band. “attention all ZPD officers. Be on the lookout out for Nick Wilde and Officer Hopps. If you see them call it in IMMEDIATELY. this is a priority one emergency!” He released the radio. Listening as officers began chiming in  acknowledging his command. This was bad. This was really REALLY bad. Sighing to himself he pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ Damn it Hopps. where the hell are you?  _

 

_ \---------- _

 

She groaned weakly. Her head was throbbing, making her feel like she had on her 21st birthday when her sister jill had taken her out to get drunk. Slowly she managed to open her eyes. Gosh it hurt just to do that. She was laying on the floor. Around her she could see walls covered in graffiti, cobwebs and… dust covered floors. Where was she? For a moment she let her eyes drift closed again. What had happened? The last thing she remembered… she and Nick had been at the museum… Nick… HE'D BEEN SHOT!

Her eyes snapped open, frantically looking for her friendly fox. She hissed in pain as she tried to move. Gods every part of her ached. It felt like she'd been slammed into a wall… several times. “n-n-Nick…” her voice was dry and scratchy, making it hurt to call out his name. But when she got no response she opened her mouth again, readying herself to call out when a new sound reached her ears. It sounded like someone running, and with a jolt she found it was coming closer. “n-Nick… is that...yo-”

She broke off as he came into sight. He was alive. He was ok. He was… running on all fours? 

She blinked, watching as he ran towards her, all four of his paws clicking on the concrete floor. Before she could respond or say anything he was nuzzling her head and neck, a soft whimpering whine coming from him as he did so. She groaned at the contact. “n-Nick whats going…”

Her voice trailed off as a wave of dizziness washed through her. It felt like the floor was moving under her. She groaned again, her eyes closing as her arms and legs moved weakly against the rough col-

WAIT WAS SHE NAKED?! WHY IN THE NAME OF LION CHRIST WAS SHE NAKED?! 

The sudden realization made her face and ears burn with embarrassment. She was naked. She was naked in front of Nick. She was naked in front if Nick and he had just nuzzled her like some kind of-

Her eyes snapped open as a thought hit her. She'd seen him get shot, the blue paste had covered his face. Was he… still… 

“Nick… can you speak?”

He pulled back from her, cocking his head to look at her slightly sideways. She blinked at him, For the first time noticing the state of his clothes. His normally pristine green pawian shirt was caked with dirt blotches of brown covering huge sections of the material.  _ Is he… digging? _

Her mind reeled with dozens of questions. What Was going on? Where was bellwhether? How had they gotten here? Was Nick still feral? why wasn't he trying to eat her? AND HOW THE HELL HAD SHE LOST HER CLOTHES?!

for a moment she considered trying to grab him. Perhaps she could take his shirt and use it to cover herself with? He was almost twice her size, it would cert-

Her thoughts seemed to wash away as another dull painful throb pulsed through her head. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. Uggggg, her head felt like it was splitting in half. She felt him move in again, pressing his nose against her forehead, her cheek; whimpering as he did so. Even if he couldn't talk the message was clear, he was worried about her. Through the pain she managed to mumble softly. “i'm… ok… Nick… i just need… a minute.” Gods she was going to need more than A minute. Her head felt like it was in a vice, it was actually making her eyes water it hurt so much. Slowly she lowered her head back down, laying it against the cool surface of the floor. Gosh that helped. Not a lot, but enough. She'd lay like this for bit. Then, when she felt better she'd get up, grab Nick and take his shirt, and then figure out where she w-

She felt Nick move next to her, laying down beside her. His tail laying over her back like a blanket while he huddled in close to her. That… wasn't unpleasant. Awkward, yes. Embarrassing because of her nakedness, yes. But not unpleasant. Her head didn't hurt so much now… none of her body did actually.  She felt like she was going numb. As if she were drifting down into a warm fox scented dream of… of… foxi… ness…


	2. Seeking Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is the cocky smug sexy next door neighbor.  
> judy is the repressed horny police officer who feels like she cant relax.  
> maybe, just MAYBE nick can help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS A FEW SMALL SCENES OF SMUT

She'd come home from a double shift and see the boxes. The piles of brown cardboard stacked around the door next to her. So, the old crome who owned the building had finally managed to find a new tenant. Bummer, she'd been enjoying the peace and quiet, her old neighbors had driven her crazy with their constant fighting and eavesdropping. So the last two months of silence had been heaven to her. She'd been about to step into her own apartment when the door had opened and out stepped a fox, a red fox, not just any red fox but-

She'd lived in the building for the last two years. In those two years she'd gone and three dates. None of them had made it passed the second date. It had been even longer since she'd gotten laid. The last time having been with the ferret who taught marksmanship back at the academy just before she'd graduated. The instructor had been an ok lay, not nearly as good as she'd expected from someone who taught ‘control and discipline’ all day. It had been ok, it had scratched her it. But nothing you'd gossip or croon about the next day. So the sight of the muscled and well toned red fox now stepping out of the apartment next to hers, minus his shirt… it had affected her.  Unconsciously she'd bit her lip. Watching as he'd bent over, his fur and muscles ripping slightly as he heafted a box up onto his shoulder. The smell hit her a second later, making her inner flame flicker slightly in response to the warm sweaty musk he was creating.  _ Sweet cheese and crackers. _

She could already feel herself starting to want as she watched him turn and catch sight of her. “oh. Hello.”

His voice snapped her out of her gaze, making her blink and hurry to respond. “h-hello.”

He'd introduced himself. “Nick Wilde” his voice cool and calm and almost cocky. As if he expected her to question him if that was his real name. Or as if she should already know it.

“Judy Hopps.”

She watched as his eyes looked her up and down and for a moment she'd felt naked. As if those green orbs could see right through her uniform and clothes. as if he could see the effect he was having on her. As if he was a predator who had just found his prey. “nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along just great.”

“y-yeah.” there was something about his voice. Some tone of cocky, arrogant, knowing in it. It sent a shiver down her spine. It made her feel like he already knew what he was doing to her. He'd turned away from her then. Returning to the boxes stacked around his door. Now ignoring her like she wasn't even there. She watched as he moved. His muscles rippling again as he grabbed two boxes this time. Was it her imagination of had his eyes flickered to her as he'd turned and carried them inside?  Was he… showing off to her? Did he WANT her to watch him?

That night she'd taken the longest shower she'd taken in ages. Not because she was dirty from the day. Not because she wanted to relax. Because she'd needed an excuse. An excuse for her hands to slip between her legs and run along her folds. And excuse to moan and grunt. For her legs to shake and her hips to buck and hump against her hand as visions of that damned fox wafted through her brain. 

That had helped and she'd gone to bed feeling more relaxed then she had in awhile.

 

\-----------

 

Summer was a brutal season in zootopia. The sun beat down on the city, baking it in a sweltering almost hellish heat that made everyone groan and sweat. In her tiny little apartment her only defense against that heat was a small fan, slowly rotating back and forth creating a small and slightly helpful breeze. As a result she often times would open the sliding door of her apartment, setting the fan just outside the door so it could pull in the faintest whiff of fresh air along with its slight cooling affect. She'd just turned thr fan on when the sound from nextdoor met her ears; a soft content sigh. She'd done what any mammal in their right mind would have done; she'd looked over. 

The balconies to the apartments were small, hardly more than a few feet across and deep. just enough for the owner to call them a balcony. Mostly she used hers for a few plants that she grew, some sage and mint and lavender. The smell reminding her of home. Her eyes widened as she'd found Nick had managed to fit a lawn chair on his, a lawn chair he was no using. His body stretched out basking in the heat of the day his shirt and pants gone, leaving him in only a pair of black and red briefs and a pair of sunglasses.

She'd been startled, the sudden attack of sex appeal having been unexpected on her day off. She'd gasped, her eyes widened and at the same time seeming to zero in on the only article of clothing he was wearing and the bugle under it.  _ Sweet cheese and crackers. _

He didn't even move when he spoke, his voice dripping with the calm smugness she'd come to expect whenever he spoke. “hello neighbor. Nice day huh?”

she'd nodded, her eyes still glued to his black and red covered crotch. Was it her imagination or… did it grow a bit as he spoke? “y-yeah… it i-is.”

Oh gods she couldn't look away from him, barely managing to pull her eyes away from his bulge before they raked the rest of his toned and muscled body. Again she felt her want flare up. Her tail twitching as her body told her to  _ GRAB THAT FOX! _

“enjoying the view?”

His words had startled her, making them snap up to his face. Had he noticed her staring? He wasn't looking at her. His gaze didn't seem to have moved, still pointed upwards. But the smugness in his voice had changed, becoming deeper more knowing. She felt her fur prickle. He was playing with her.  _ Two can play at that game foxy. _

“oh yes i am. It's a lovely view. You can see the whole city from here. What better sight is there?” the faintest twitch of his tail was the only thing that told her that her words annoyed him. Yet he kept his calm, shifting slightly so he could look sideways out over the city casually. “oh i don't know,” he looked at her. His glasses dipping down slightly so she could see his eyes. His gaze made her fur prickle more. The hunger in them being directed at her made her bite her lip. “i can think of something id like better.”

She kept the game going. Smiling innocently as if she didn't know exactly what he was doing. “oh? Such as?”

He shrugged. “maybe a nice strawberry pawcicle?”

She hadn't expected that, blinking at his response. “a… pawcicle?”

He nodded, licking his lips. “yep. Then again, they do tend to melt and get my clothes and fur all sticky. Last time i had one i had to practically strip naked cause i got it all over me. It took days to wash out.”

She felt her face and ears burn at his words,  trying… and failing not to imagine the fox naked and sticky. “o-ok we-well enjoy the d-day.”

He'd chuckled as she ducked back inside. “you too. The view is here whenEVER you wanna see it.”

She barely made it to the bathroom that time, excuse be damned. She growled, her teeth biting down on the closest thing she could find; her towel. He fingers worked frantically, slipping in and out of her, quickly bringing her the release her body craved while images of Nick flashe'd through her mind. Of him and her getting sticky… cause of pawcicles.

_ Damn fox _

 

_ \--------- _

 

Today had been rough. Between the rain that was assaulting the city, the thug she'd had to chase through the park, and her boss yelling at her Judy was just about at her limit. She stomped through the hallway, almost wishing someone would say something to her so she could explode at them. Sadly she was alone in the hallway, pushing open the door to her apartment she growled, practically ripping of her vest and uniform in anger.  _ Stupid empty apartment. Stupid dumb job. St _ -

Her internal tirade was cut off by a loud moan from next door. Instantly she froze. The moan had been unmistakable, from a female in the throes of ecstasy. She gnashed her teeth together.  _ Great. Just FUCKING great. _

She growled again, half tempted to bang on the wall and yell at them to shut up, as she had done with her past neighbors on so many occasions. She'd actually just crawled up onto her bed to start when the wall shook, the sound of a loud thud making it vibrate slightly. A second later she could hear the muffled sounds of a voice, his voice. “beg.”

Gods even through the wall she could practically feel the smugness dripping from Wilde's voice. But a second later a high pitched female voice met her ears, begging and almost crying in need. Her eyes widened as the female's pleading met her ears. She sounded almost frantic with need and then-

“NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!”

There was no mistaking that kind of a moan. The kind only made when someone desperate for contact finally got it. Indeed a moment later a rhythmic thudding sound pulsed through her wall. She bit her lip, trying to ignore and block out the sounds. It was just sex.  _ Perfectly normal. He's a fox… a good looking fox. Of course he'd have a… a partner? A fuck buddy? A girlfriend?  _

For some reason that last one made her bite her lip a bit. She squirmed guiltily in her bed. She shouldn't be listening to this. It was wrong… so very very wrong… and yet… she found herself panting softly, the rhythmic thumping on the wall sounding like a heartbeat. She could feel her arousal, her body reacting to what was happening even if she wasn't a part of it. She wondered what it was like. Was he gentle? Probably not judging by what she'd heard before hand. He sounded rough… aggressive… dominant. All the things…

_ God damn it! _

The heat between her legs had grown. No longer a smolder but a steady flame, one that wouldn't be satisfied till…

She gasped as her fingers slipped past her pants and panties and brushe'd against her folds, her ears burning as she found she'd become wetter than usual. She bit her lip again, trying to think of something ANYTHING other than what was happening next door. She failed… miserably. 

She wanted to be there. To be there with him. To be the one pinned against the wall and made to beg. To be the stupid sexy fox's plaything. To be controlled and dominated and use by him in anyway he wanted, for as long as he wanted and as many times as he wanted. Sweet cheese and crackers she wanted that soooooo badly. The thumping against the wall sped up. Making her gasp and her hips start to hump and jerk as her hand moved to match the speed they were setting. 

She Could hear him grunting. a deep lustfull growling grunt with each thumb against the wall. Against her will she found herself imagine it. Pinned there, helpless, her mind overtaken by pleasure. the feeling of his breath on her neck. His claws digging in her hips as he drove in and out of her. Suddenly pain, a painful gasp ripping from her throat as he pulled her ears, making her lean back so she was looking up at him and his damned smirk. A second later his lips claimed her. Not loving, not gentle, not like a lover. Aggressive, controlling, that of someone who knew they had you wrapped around their finger and could make you do…

“aaaaaaaah.”

She couldn't help it. The moan slipping through her lips as her fingers sped up, a result of the thumping becoming louder and faster. Over the loud thumping she heard him growl at his partner. “i'm not gonna pull out. I'm going to knot you and you're going to thank me for it. UNDERSTAND?”

He spoke the last word forcefully, his words accompanied by a yelp and a cry of. “yes! Please i need it!”

Gods she needed it too, a whole new level of arousal hitting her at his words. She could almost feel it, his foxhood slamming in and out of her, his claws digging into her skin as he lost control and became wild and feral. Her hips bucked and humped against her hand and her fingers worked frantically to bring her closer and closer until-

“GRAAAAH!”

“AHHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAH!”

It was like an explosion of pleasure and ecstasy in her brain. All three of them climaxed at the same time. Bit hit her lips struggling to stay silent as her insides clamped down around her fingers as if they were the real thing. She could hear him groaning, both him and his partner panting, no doubt shaking and then-

“oooooooh gosh….”

The female's voice was low and weak, surely from exhaustion as she moaned. It was a different kind of moan. One Judy had never heard or made before. After a few moments she heard him chuckle. “what do you say?”

The female didn't respond. A second later there was the sound of smack followed by a yelp and a squeal of “Th-thank you!”

Another smack. “that you for what?”

A third smack and another squeal. “thank you for knotting me!”

Another smack. “you're forgetting something.”

Again a smack. The female’s voice was trembling. Judy could almost see her, legs shaking barely able to stand her mind foggy and cloudy from pleasure and exertion. Each smack a jolt to her already sensitive body. “THANK YOU FOR KNOTTING ME MASTER!”

A second later she heard him chuckle. “good girl. I think you've earned a little reward. Come along.”

There was a new sound now, scuffling. A gasp and a whimper and the sounds of feet retreating from the wall. She clamped her eyes shut trying her best to deny what had happened, what she'd just done. Or how badly she wanted to be on the other side of the wall.  _ Oh gods… you're losing it bunny. You just… oh gods… i need a shower. and no matter what you do… no touching yourself. _

She came twice more that night, his arrogant cocky infuriating voice echoing in her ears.

 

\-------

 

The next day she awoke, her body tingling and pulsing from the dream she'd had. A dream filled with that fox. Of him… and her… and…

“ugggggg!”

She clambered out of bed, doing her best to think of something else. The morning sun was golden and bright, its light shining through the blinds as she slowly made herself a cup of coffee. The warm caffeinated liquid helped, making her mind catch up with her body. Yesterday… it had been a fluke. Yeah, that's it. A fluke. She’d been frustrated, alone and pent up. Lion christ was she pent up. she’d needed… release. And the sounds… they had stimulated her, given her brain an easy out so to speak. It didn't mean anything. 

So what if she'd thought about him. Fantasized about being in the other female's place? That didn't mean anything. So what if she'd dream of him? Of his touch, his grip, his breath on the back of her neck, of his claws and how it would feel to...

“ugggg!”

Ok, maybe it had been a little more than a fluke. A little tiney, tiny, barely worth thinking about thing. She'd relax today. Watch tv. Read a book. Maybe call her parents? Yeah. Those things would help. She was to stressed. Yes, that was it. She was wound so tight that what she'd heard had pushe'd her over the edge. Last night… meant nothing, nothing, NOTHING.

for a few hours her plan worked. She watched tv, read a book and called her parents. Those things helped. They had distracted her, given her other things to think and focus on; until she'd heard the voice. His voice. He was speaking, it sounded like… saying goodbye maybe? Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet, peeking out of her doors peephole she watched as a shapely vixen walked passed the door. Her hips swaying seductively as she walked. Something bloomed in her chest then, something she hadn't expected. Jealousy. That vixen wasn't so special. On a scale of 1 to 10… she was maybe a 7. So what had her neighbor seen in her?

Her mind went back to the previous night, to the sounds she’d heard coming from his apartment. Perhaps… he and she had… an arrangement? Perhaps he was… her dom? Perhaps they were just rut buddies? A moment later shook her head. What did it matter? The fox was free to do whatever or whoever he wa-

Her train of thought ended abruptly as there came a sudden knock from her door. Blinking in surprise she found that Nick was standing on the other side of the door, clad in what appeared to be a black and red bathrobe. after a few seconds he called out. “carrots, you home?”

She bit her lip. What could he possibly want? Maybe he needs help? Maybe he'd gotten some of her mail by mistake? Maybe…

Slowly she opened the door, doing her best to not appear as curious as she was. “what?” He looked down at her, his face in that familiar almost smirking smile. The silence stretched between them making Judy squirm slightly. “what Wilde?”

He shrugged. “just wanted to check and see if you enjoyed last night's performance.”

Her brain froze. He knew? No, there was no way he could know. Then why…

Her eyes narrowed. “i don't know what you mean.”

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “carrots, you should know better than to try lying to a fox. I heard you. Aaaaaah!” he mimicked her moan from the night before. Instantly her face and ears felt like they were on fire while her heartbeat exploded in his chest. Her mind went into overdrive. He DID know. As if to rub salt in the wound he also tapped his nose. “and i could smell it. Smelled like you came pretty hard.”

_ Oh lion christ kill me now. Just kill me. _

“I… you… this… wh…”

As she spluttered and struggled for words he knelt down, his fingers coming out to-

Instantly her brain came to a screeching halt as as she felt one of his claws brush against her throat, slowly trailing upwards until it was just under her chin. He was smirking so strongly at her, his express one of an predator toying with its prey. “you know if your that pent up, i could help you.”

She felt her face burn even hotter. was he offering to-

“hell no!” she shook her head, pushing his paw away from her. “you keep your paws to yourself Wilde! Just cause i'm a bunny doesn't mean i'll sleep with just anyone. I have standards. Ones that you don't measure up to.”

He smirked again, standing up. “is that so rabbit?”

Now she was smirking at him. “you're not even a blip on my rad-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

Her eyes went wide, now just wide but impossibly wide as he reached down and pulled open his robe allowing her to see his naked form. Against her will her eyes raked his body. Taking in the broad muscular chest, the flat toned stomach, narrow slim hips and his large-

_ Sweet cheese and cracker! _

After a few seconds he closed his robe again and chuckled. “how bout now rabbit? Am i blip on the radar now?”

Her brain felt like it was fried. Had he really just done that? Had he really just flashe'd her for seemingly no other reason than because she'd said she wasn't interested in him?  Her grip on the door tightened as she pulled herself back together. “go back inside right now Wilde. Or i'll arrest you for indecent exposure to a police officer.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “is that what you want Hopps?”

She nodded, feeling bolder as anger flooded her body. Damn him. Damn that annoying smirk, the fact that he knew what she’d  done last night. damned that slutty vixen he'd been with. Damn his hot sexy nearly perfect body and his… his…

she'd never hated anyone in her life as much as she hated him in that moment.  _ DAMN HIM! _ “i want you to leave me alone! Fuck whoever or whatever you want but don't you EVER think that id lower myself to you!”

He smiled down at her, putting his paws up in mock defense. “ok, ok. If that's what you want i'll go. Buuuut… if your wants change… just come on by. No pressure, no strings, no commitment, we can do ANYTHING you like. Anything at all.”

She growled and shut the door in his face. Taking a small bit of pleasure in that. Stupid fox. Stupid vixen. Stupid sexy body. Stupid brain!  _ STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!  _ Stupid stupid STUPID! She could hear him moving away from her door, going back to his apartment. She was sure she could hear him laughing through the walls.

 

\--------

 

Judy groaned as she looked over the police report in front of her for 6th time. It was a simple form, one she'd filled out thousands of times before. Form 23-e, used when an officer was forced to taser a criminal to subdue them in this case, a crooked rat who had tried to rob of bodega and then had pulled a knife when she and her partner had cornered him in an alley. It had been a justifiable action. And yet…

Across from her, her partner looked up from his own form.  Jack savage, they'd been paired together when she'd first joined the precinct.  Hardly a surprise since they were the only two bunnies on the force. That had earned them half mocking half endearing Nickname the Lagomorph Force. They worked well together, mostly. “alright Hopps, spil.”

She looked up at him, watching as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms at her. “huh?”

Her scowled at her. “you've been off your game for the last few days. What gives?”

She chuckled softly. “it's nothing Jack. Just… having a hard time sleeping lately.” that was an understatement. For the last two weeks she'd tossed and turned almost every night, and it was all that stupid fox's fault. Each night had been the same. She'd come home to find the unmistakable sounds of carnal delights from next door echoing through her apartment. At first she'd just ignored the sounds. Doing her best to focus on other things. But the sounds were loud, echoing and every so often… she'd catch herself listening to them. Biting her lip as she absentmindedly wondered… what was he doing to make them cry out with such force; before she'd realize what she was thinking and shake her head.

Who cares what he's doing? The answer sadly seemed to be, her. By the 4th day she couldn't deny it anymore… she was curious. She'd been with good lovers before. Lovers who had curled her toes and coaxed many sounds from her that she'd never made before. But none of them had made her scream and beg and plead and whimper as these females did. And certainly none of them had kept her moaning and screaming and grunting for hours on end. So… what was it? What was he doing to them?

She'd seen a few of them leaving his apartment afterwards. Mostly they were vixens, thats didn't surprise her.  When a otter had half staggered down the hallway, her legs acting like jelly; that had surprised her a bit. Same as when a pair of female wolves had left. And in one particularly memorable night what she'd thought was a rabbit. her eyes had almost bugged out of her skull at that one, but a few calming breaths and some inspection of her retreating form had told her that the female was a hare, not a rabbit.

“Judy.” she blinked, suddenly pulled back to reality by Jack's voice. She shook her head, focusing on her partner again. He was looking at her, his eyes soft and caring. “go home. I'll finish the paperwork. Get some sleep.”

She shook her head, looking back down at the form in front of her. “n-no. I'm ok, i-”

She felt him touch her wrist from across the desk. She looked up, he'd leaned in and was now looking at her more closely. “Judy, go home. You're exhausted. Really, its ok.”

She sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping a bit. Sleep did sound good. Maybe she could actually get a little of it before today's conquest showed up at Nick's place. “thanks Jack.”

He smiled and shrugged. “you buy snarlbucks tomorrow, call it even.”

She chuckled. “deal.”

A short while later she left the precinct, smiling as for once there was still light outside as she headed home. Normally the city was dark, or the last few rays of light were fading. But she still had at least an hour or two of light left. Stepping into her building she grabbed her mail, most of it junk before climbing the stairs and…

Her eyes narrowed as she found Nick Wilde standing outside his apartment. The fox’s back was to her as he looked at something. She stalked forward, doing her best not to draw attention to her se-

“you're home early carrots.”

_ Lion christ not today _

She growled as she dug around her pocket for her key. “yes. I was exhausted for being kept up at night by SOMEONE.”

He turned and looked at her. For once he wasn't smirking. “oh, well you can rest well tonight. It'll be just me.”

That made her pause, a smirk spreading across her face now. “Nick Wilde without a partner for the night? Did you burn the candle to much? Sprain your dick muscles maybe?”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. “oh no nothing like that. And since when did you start caring about my dick muscles? Or do you think about them a lot?”

She felt her face heat up slightly.  _ Ok, you did kinda walk into that one Judy. _ He huffed at him. “never! I've never thought about your dick!”

Oh gods the smirk was back, his tail lazily flicking behind him. “oh rabbit, i think BOTH know that's not true.” She growled again, WHERE THE FUCK WAS HER KEY?! After several moments Nick chuckled. “you're cute when you're flustered.”

Her head snapped up, an actual threatening growl rippling through her chest and throughthe air. “Don't. Call. Me. Cute. Fox.”

He raised an eyebrow. “why not? Its true.”

She felt her eye twitch in anger and annoyance. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd stepped forward, her finger coming up to jab roughly into his stomach, making him flinch a bit. “YOU don't get to call me that. Only my friends can. And YOU Wilde,” she poked his stomach again. “are NOT one of those people. So don't you EVER call me cute again.” She expected him to mock her, to say something sarcastic or sexual or degrading or-

“ok, i'm sorry.”

She blinked, her anger cooling almost instantly. “wh-what?”

He bowed his head a bit. “i'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't do it again.”

He wasn't joking or mocking, there was no sign of a smirk or grin on his face. The sudden change of character making her eyes narrow. “what are you playing?”

She watched as he sighed. “despite what you may think of my Hopps. I'm still a fox. We take insults very seriously. I have offended you. For that i apologize and wish to make it up to you.”

She blinked. “make it up to me?”

He nodded. “have dinner with me.” She stared at him. Was he asking her out? As if he knew what she was thinking he spoke. “this is not a date Hopps. Its merely an apology. If you don't want dinner that a drink. Let me do something for you to make up for my offense.”

She bit her lip, shifting under his gaze. Dinner did sound good. As it was she had just planned on having microwave carrots… again. She looked at him sternly. “will you make a vegetarian dish?”

He nodded again. “i have a great omelet recipe that is nothing but eggs and veggies.”

As if to embarrass her, her stomach growled loudly. Nick smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile. “thats one vote. What say you Hopps? Dinner in… an hour?”

She bit her lip, her heart beating oddly fast as she nodded. “o-ok.”

He smiled wider, giving her a glimpse of his teeth. “great. See you then.”


	3. No One Prays For The Condemned

_ Why do they always fucking run?! _

Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran. Chasing the weasel who only moments ago he had been trying to rob the bodega where she had been trying to buy coffee to get her through the last two hours of her patrol shift. Thank god they were in Middlesberg a place for mostly smallish to medium species. If she'd had to chase him while dodging elephants and rhinos this would have been so much harder. As it was it was already tricky. The weasel had a head start and as he ran he was knocking people out if the way, which did make it slightly easier for her to follow him. At the same time though he was knocking over anything he could. Trashcans, newspaper vending machine, even a shelf full of books outside of a bookstore. She avoided all the obstacles, her rabbit biology giving her a naturally athletic physique, but he was getting desperate. which meant he was getting closer to doing something stupid. As they darted across the street and down an alleyway she shouted at him. “The littering ticket is gonna be worse than the robbery!” 

He didn't respond, instead darting sideways around the corner of the abandoned building they were running along. Following him she was just fast enough to see the weasel yank open a door to the building before rushing through it and slamming the door shut. She charged for the door, grabbing its handle and-

The door didn't move. She pulled on it again, and again the door didn't budge. From inside the building she could hear him laughing “lata coppa.”

She growled, taking a step back. Technically she wasn't supposed to do this. But he'd made her chase him, cause how many dollars in damages both to persons and to property and on top of that he'd made her miss her noon coffee; She. Was. PISSED. Focusing her energy she did as she'd learned those years ago.  _ Feel the energy inside you, flowing through  _ you.  _ Gather the energy. Focus it into your hand. Compress it. Then, USE IT. _

she released the energy, her hand striking the locked metal door which bent inwards from her touch. Peeling backwards in a while similar to how some people folded a book. It wasn't completely open, but it was more than open enough for her to scramble through.  As she did so she drew her taser. Out in the streets had been one thing. If he'd tried to attack her she could see it coming. But here, inside this abandoned building, he could be lurking, hiding, waiting for her to walk past a shadowy doorway or alcove. She moved quickly but cautiously. It had been awhile since anyone had been in here. The dust on the floor was almost undisturbed, save for the prints the weasel had left as he'd run. She followed the tracks, moving down a dark hallway before emerging into a large open space. She could see him now, the weasel was on the far side of the room, frantically pulling on another door which didn't move. His head snapped to her as she stepped into the room. “put your hands up!”

As she spoke she aimed her taser. She was still too far away to use it. Even with the projectile version she had, it only worked at about 50 feet. And he was at least 150 feet away. But she'd learned long ago that sometimes just aiming her weapon could be enough. sadly in this case it was not. The weasel growled and spun around, the small revolver he'd tried to rob the bodega with coming up. “FUCK OFF COP! GO EAT A DONUT!”

she dove for cover, managing to duck behind a metal barrel of some kind as three shots rang out. Mentally she rolled her eyes. She hadn't gotten a great look at the gun. But for its size it could only have six to eight shots. He'd wasted almost have his magazine and hit nothing. But she was still to far away and if she stuck her head out to far or tried to rush him. She'd probably get shot. “YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE WEASEL! PUT THE GUN DOWN!”

His response was to fire two more rounds at her. “Fuck that!”

She weighed her options. He was pretty dumb. she could probably goad him into firing the last of his bullets. Then again he might have more. Probably not, but maybe. And each shot he fired was another random chance it could hit someone. She needed to end this quickly. Taking a chance she shifted leaning very carefully over to see-

**LOOK OUT**

The voice in her head told her just in time. Making her yank her head back behind the metal batel just as a bullet flew by where she would have been moments ago. That shook her slightly. Making her take a deep breath before looking around. The voice had to have come from someone. Even she didn't just hear voices from nowhere. A second later she found the source, a faint shimmering fuzzy image of… a wolf? A coyote? Some kind of canid for sure; standing next to her and looking down at her. She smiled. something she'd learned the dead appreciated. Under her breath she spoke. “did we disturb you?”

The ghostly canid nodded. She smiled sheepishly. “sorry about that. Duty calls. You know?”

Again the ghostly canid nodded. Across the room the weasel shouted. “WHO YOU TALKING TO COP?! YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER?! MORE LIKE FAIRY GOD PIG!” another shot accompanied his terrible insult.

She ignored him, focusing on the spirit next to her. “help me get him and the sooner we can leave you in peace. Sound good?”

The spirit remained motionless for a moment. She bit her lip. Maybe that was asking a bit much. She didn't know anything about this spirit. The canid could be some kind of psycho or serial killer for all she knew. It-

The spirit nodded and began to move. Calming walking away from her and towards the weasel. As it did so she called out. “last chance weasel, put down your weapon and get on the ground or else!”

The weasel fired another shot in response. This time she really did roll her eyes.  _ Gods above he’s dumb.  _

She took a chance again. Peeking out from the barrel  towards the weasel. The spirit was almost on him now. She watched as the weasel leaned around the stone column he'd been hiding behind, no doubt looking to see what she was doing. Unseen the spirit moved. Its hands reaching out, not for the weasel as she'd expected. But instead to a pipe that ran just above the weasel’s head. A second later the pipe groaned, the who knew how old metal straining as the spirit's energies came into contact with it. A second later it broke, the metal cracking and sheering away. She watched as water erupted from the now broken pipe, now controlled by gravity as it fell in a massive torrent right onto the weasel.

“Wha the fuck?!”

She took the chance. As the weasel floundered and staggered, trying to stay upright under the force of the sudden burst of water she began to move. She leapt over the the barrel she'd been using as cover, charging as fast as she could towards the weasel. The spirit had vanished now. That was fair. They'd disturbed it. No reason it should stick around after it had helped. She could see the weasel now. Coughing and spluttering. His clothes and fur now soaked by the water. She urged her feet to move faster, with the weasel being all wet and standing in a puddle of water, her taser wasn't an option. She'd have to do this the old fashioned way. She watched as his head snapped up. His eyes going wide as he realized how close she was. He moved, trying to bring the gun up. But it was to late. She lept at him. One of her legs lashing out in a powerful kick that collided with the weasel's face. 

The weasel staggered under the force of the blow. Stumbling backwards for a moment off balance. She seized that moment, dropping to the ground and spinning; sweeping his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground. Just as she'd been taught, she went for the hand holding the weapon. Her hand grabbed the gun, not yanking it towards her but rather pushing it backwards towards him. The move was simple enough, push back to far and she'd overextend the joins in his-

“GAH!”

There it was. A second later she drove her knee into his armpit making his entire arm go numb for a few seconds. It was all the time she needed. With his grip weakened she grabbed the gun and pulled it from his grasp. Throwing it along the floor where it skittered away. Her hand went to her belt. To the stun dart all officers were used for close quarters takedowns. even as the weasel struggled weakly she pulled the dart free from its holster, jamming it against his side making him yelp for a moment. “AH-gaaaa.”

Mid yelp the weasel's voice changed. A sudden wave of casualness washing through it as the dart took effect. “wha… wha… wa ya da to meh?”

She ignored him. Spinning him onto his chest before bringing his hands behind his back and cuffing them. the darts effects were temporary, only lasting five to seven minutes. Plenty of time to drag his ass back to the car she'd left in front of the bodega. But first she needed to gather up his gun. She stood up, watching as the weasel struggled faintly against the cuffs, the dart's drugs making him loppy and dumb...er. “awww da da cop wike bondage?”

She rolled her eyes again. She turned away from him, moving towards where the gun had landed when she'd thrown it away. It had gone further than she'd expected it to, having flown across the room before coming to a stop a short ways away from a stairwell that seemed to lead down into the basement of the warehouse. She'd just touched the gun, her fingers brushing against its grip when she felt it. A chill, like her whole body was plunging into an ice bath or a river in winter. She reacted out of instinct and training. Ducking to the left her hand slipped down, not to her nightstick or her gun  but instead to the small totem she kept in her pocket. To anyone else it looked like a metal crossguard from a medieval dagger, actually that was just was it was. But instead of a metal blade the guard was empty; that was until she touched it. Brining the toten up Judy watched as a kind of silver liquid flowed from the guard, twisting and forming a blade of her design as she brought it up. 

The spirit from before had returned. It stood staring at her, watching her, not normally a good sign. Her eyes narrowed, readying herself for a possible fight. Spirits could be tricky. She couldn't outrun them, not unless she left the warehouse. And there was no using brute force as spirits were immune to most spells and weapons. That left her with her blade and soulfire. The blade was a powerful weapon, controlled by her mind and willpower; it could take the form of any blade she wanted. And it had been blessed so it would cause any monster cut by it a great deal of pain. She'd found in amung a stash of magical trinkets she, Dan and Sean had uncovered after handling a Jinn. Soul fire was something very different all together. A kind of spectral flame that could damage spirits and ambient energies without harming the physical world. she could certainly conjure and use it, but would-

her train of thought ended as the spirit moved, its arm lifting as it pointed to the stairs leading down. She looked from the spirit to the stairs. “what?” The spirit gestured silently again. “down? You want me to go down there?” the spirit nodded. Her eyes narrowed slightly. “are you going to try and kill me if i do? Or attack me?” the spirit shook its head. For a moment she stayed how she was, blade out in front between her and the spirit. She knew spirits couldn't lie, it was a condition if being dead. But at the same time… it was still a ghost asking her to go into some dark spooky place. She'd seen enough horror movies to know that's how they usually started.

After another moment she lowered but didn't recall her blade. She'd keep it handle, just in case. “ok. I'll go. But only if you make sure he,” she pointed to the still cuffed and loopy weasel. “doesn't run off.” The spirit turned to look at the weasel before nodding. As the spirit began to move towards the weasel she spoke to it.  “don't hurt him. Just watch him.” the spirit didn't respond, not that she'd expected it too. Turning towards the stairs she moved, keeping her blade ready as she looked down the darkened decent. Taking a deep breath she reassured herself. She had her knife. which was powerful enough to take down anything short of a a wraith. And her abilities meant she could put up one hell of a fight if anything else was lurking down here. Slowly she descended the stairway, noting how the ancient metal steps creaked and groaned under her feet. “cliche much?”

The stairway led her down a story, emerging her into a darkened underground hallway where the only source of light seemed to be the faint sunlight that filtered down the stai-

She grunted in pain as she felt it. A tingling buzzing in the back of her head, the kind that told her there was something here. Some kind of residual energy from a past event. The result if repeated exposure to powerful magic or emotions. It had marked this place, saturating the walls, the floor and even the ceiling. To most people they'd probably just feel a sense of unease. But she wasn't like most people,  she could feel more. There was… fear in this place. Not just the fear of a dark scary place but…

She grunted again, the feelings getting stronger. Fear, terror, confusion. It was almost overwhelming. In the faintest reaches of her mind she could hear voices. The sounds of struggling, pleading, laughter and… hunger?

She gripped her blade a bit tighter, slowly moving down the darkened hallway. As she did so a new feeling rushed through. Hunger, gnawing twisting almost mind numbing hunger. Not for food. Not for sex. Not for anything other than… blood. Warm rich life giving blood. She froze in her tracks. She knew this feeling. She'd felt it before. It could only mean one thing. thank gods it was daylight outside. If it had been dark or even sunset she and the weasel would probably have been torn apart and being drained by now… if they were lucky. At the far end of the hallway she could make out a large metal door, and as her gaze moved along its surface more voices tickled her mind. The sounds of laughing, of crying and then a kind of shriek that made her skin prickle and her fur stand on end. She knew what was on the other side of that door. And she'd have to do something about it. But not now, not on her own. And certainly not with a helpless defenseless snack just waiting to be snatched upstairs.  She hurried from the dark hallway, rushing back up the stairs and into the safety of the sun lit room. As quickly as she could she grabbed the weasel, dragging him to his feet. As she did so she glanced at the spirit who was still standing there. she jerked her head towards the stairs. “they what killed you?” The spirit nodded silently. She nodded back. “ok. I'll deal with it later.”

 

\------------

 

By the time they made it back to her cruiser, the weasel had begun to recover from the effects of the dart. For the last block his struggling Had become a bit more animated and forceful. Opening the door to the back seat Judy pushed him inside and slamming the door behind him. Pulling her phone from her pocket she opened her contact list and scrolled through it, coming to a stop next to the contact labeled ‘Elder’. Opening the contact her fingers danced over the screen, rapidly typing out a message before pressing send.

Found vamp next in middleberg. Abandoned building. LOT of bad energy. Need dealt with ASAP.

Putting the phone back in her pocket Judy sighed. So much for taking an easy night tonight.  Climbing into the cruise Judy started the engine, pulling out from the spot in front of the bodega and heading towards city center. From his spot in the backseat the weasel was coming back around, groaning weakly and occasionally swearing. She ignored him, looking out the windows at the passing city. Vaguely she wondered if she should tell him about the danger he'd been in. Disturbing a restless spirit could be dangerous enough, she'd seen that go bad a few times. But also finding themselves so close to a hive of vampires? that was almost a disaster. 

“wha- what's that toste? Wha did you do ta me cop?”

She continued to ignored him. her eyes half focused on the people walking along the sidewalks, blissfully ignorant of so many things. She'd been like them once. She'd always been a little odd, getting funny feelings every now and then. ‘don't go down that street’. ‘watch this person’. ‘something isn't right here’. She'd never really known why or where the feelings had come from, but more often than not they were right. When she'd turned 16 she'd started to notice them more. The feelings were stronger, but so were other things. Pricklings and whispers in the back of her mind. The faint feelings that she wasn't seeing things as they really were. But she hadn't gotten answers until she'd turned 19. She'd been alone one night, walking home from studying in the police academy library when a sudden feeling of dread had almost overwhelmed her. It had been cold, like walking in the snow bare ass naked, cold. Something in her mind had told her to get off the road, to hide. She'd done so, hiding in a series of bushes and shrubs along the road. For a few minutes she'd felt dumb. But then-

She'd seen her first monster that night. Later she'd learned it was called a Ruegeru; a creature of hunger and rage that looked like a half lizard half insect dog the size of a lion. It had burst from the trees on the other side of the road lumbering into the spot she'd been in before. It had been terrifying. No doubt it would have killed her if she'd have still been standing there. She'd met her first hunters that night too, two brothers, Sean and Dan who'd been hunting the Ruegeru that night. They'd fought the creature, somehow managing to kill it by cutting off its head in a shower of black blood and ichor. But in that split second something had come over her. A pain had exploded in her head. Like a white hot needle being forced through her skull. a loud screaming voice had ripped through her mind and mouth. Revealing her presence to the brothers. She'd blacked out from the pain and when she'd woken up she'd been somewhere new. A library, laying on a comfy couch with an older bobcat smiling down at her; who she’d later learned was named Jasper. She'd learned a lot that night. She'd learned monsters were real, and that many of them were dangerous.  She'd learned about hunters, men and women of any and every species who fought back against the monsters in a kind of shadow war that was almost as old as history itself. She'd learned of angels from the kingdom of heaven and demons from the pits of hell. She'd learned that her feelings weren't just random, but a gift, a skill. She'd learned of what she was, an exorcist. Someone deeply connected with spiritual and psychic energies of the world. And that the pain she had felt was called a death echo, the result of the monster’s soul being dragged to hell.

Anyone else would have thought it was a joke. Anyone else would have thought sean, dan, and the bobcat were crazy. Anyone else would have just laughed uncomfortably then gotten up and never looked back. She hadn't. Sometimes she wished she had. It hadn't made her life any easier. Then again. She supposed it had helped a time or two. The training she was put through during the academy meant that when jasper had started to train her as a hunter, she was already a step ahead. At the same time the extra training with jasper had helped her excel at her training in the academy. As a result she'd graduated top of her class and been assigned to precinct one in the center of the city. Of course there were times it made her life harder. When a case popped up that was clearly caused by a monster. Or when she was forced to use hunter tactics to fight a criminal and then explain them to her superiors. It wasn't always easy. It wasn't always hard.  It was just a job, her job; just trying to make the world a better place.

 

\---------

 

Precinct one was a bustle of activity. Even as she dragged the weasel behind her people called to her. 

“Hey Judy.” 

“another collar?” 

“you go bunbun!” 

she waved and smiled pleasantly at them, dragging the weasel to holding before starting on the incident report of what had happened. Of course she left out the part about the ghost helping her and the nest of vampires she'd found. Her superiors would think she was insane. Sometimes she wondered if she was. She was a cop. Sworn to uphold and protect the law and the citizens of the city. At the same time she occasionally broke those laws. Going on hunts when a nasty monster appeared in the city. Or tweaking police reports when a hunter's activities were spotted by a witness. Although she made it very clear she wouldn't do that unless it was an emergency. She still believed in the law, in what it meant and stood for. At the same time though, the law was not made to handle vampires and demons and vengeful spirits. So sometimes that meant hunter had to take the law into their own hands. Like with this vampire nest. She knew what would happen. Vampires were some of the worst of the worst. Cruel, Sadistic, they took glee in toying and tormenting their victims until ripping them apart while they were still alive and pleading; drinking their blood and eating their flesh until nothing but bones were left. There was no reasoning with them, no trial to put then through. There was just a call to arms from the local hunters and a raid on the nest to kill the vampires. One she would no doubt be called to join. There was no way she wouldn't be. 

As far as she knew she was the only exorcist in the city. Sure there were other ‘gifted’ individuals. Dozens of mediums, psychics, not to mention the witches and hags that practiced magic and she was sure many others who either didn't wish to be known or perhaps were like she had been and just didn't know what they were. But in a fight with monsters, she had a clear advantage over most peo-

Her phone buzzed, making her pull it from her pocket. For a moment she looked at the illuminated lock screen. In it a photo of her mom and dad hugging her when she'd graduated from the police academy. Easily the best day of her life.  _ I should call them sometime. It's been a few months since we talked.  _ She missed her family. She rarely got out of the city, and when she did it was usually only for a day or so. Maybe she'd use some vacation time.m, go visit them for a few days. Enjoy the country air, the open spaces.

Unlocking her phone she glanced at the message she'd been sent. 

Party tonight. 9pm. Bring essentials. We'll bring the beats. Lets keep it down.

She smiled slightly at the message. Since what they were doing was illegal. They couldn't just send messages saying ‘gonna go kill vampires. Bring your hunter tools and lets keep people from finding out’. So instead they communicated in these kinds of codes. They were easy enough to understand. But sometimes were a little silly for others to see.  Once she had gotten a message talking about a succubus that was on the loose, and when her parents had seen it they'd thought she was doing something illicit. Finishing up her paperwork Judy left her desk, stretching slightly as she waved goodnight to the few officers she passed before exiting the precinct and heading to catch the train to her apartment. Luckily the train was running on time and she managed to get to her apartment with a few moments to spare. She grabbed her bag from under the bed, pulling it open and taking a quick inventory of the items within. 

Her old stab proof vest from the academy. She'd swiped that rather than turn it in like she was supposed to. It had been more out of nostalgia than anything else. True she needed some kind of protective gear, jasper had offered to get her a new one even. But she'd trained in this for almost two years. She knew everything about it and it provided a kind of psychological boost to her. A feeling of safety filling her whenever she out it on. Just behind the vest was the pistol Sean and Dan had given her. It was untraceable and the riffling had been altered so there was no way forensically to tell if it had been used before. Plus it had been modified to fire several types of special rounds and blessed so monsters couldn't touch it without feeling pain. Next some simple first aid equipment, bandages, gauze, antiseptic. Perhaps a little mundane but useful for injuries that always seemed to happen during hunts. Then a leather bound book, the bestiary Jasper had given her when she'd completed her training and become a full hunter. Inside its pages, information on hundreds of monsters and demons as well as tips and tricks on how to kill them. And lastly an array of lesser tools, lockpicks, flashlight, a few boxes of specialized ammunitions. Everything she'd need if others were bringing the main equipment they'd need. 

Tossing the bag onto her bed she moved, quickly stripping off her work uniform and pulling out some more forgettable clothing. As she did so caught sight of herself in the mirror that rested against the wall. She was fit, probably fitter than most 24 year olds. Her entire body was muscled and toned, yet most of that was hidden under her fur; giving her the perpetual appearance of the cute little bunny that bugged her so much. At least she'd filled out a little bit more since high school. It had been hard then, lots of the popular girls had teased her about her lack of chest or any feminine form for that matter. She wasn't some curvaceous sex symbol that was for sure. But she had enough that she got regular looks from guys both at work and when she went out with friends. more than once she'd sensed desire in them, even if they'd never admit it; another perk of being an exorcist.

As she turned to gather up the clothes she was going to wear her eyes caught sight of the scars that ran along her hip and the side of her stomach. Officially the police had reported that in the pursuit of a suspect she'd been thrown through a window and that had resulted in the jagged scars. In reality the window she'd been thrown through didn't have anything to do with the scars, so much as the Volegun she'd been fighting. Not that it really mattered. He'd thrown her through a window, she'd stabbed him 35 times before setting him on fire; it was a fair trade. Then again she was still alive and he wasn't so. He might disagree 

Quickly she pulled on her hunter clothes, a pair of slightly worn but comfortable jeans, a black skin tight workout shirt over which went her stab vest and over that went an oversized hoodie before pulling on her back and rushing back out the door. Catching the train this time was a bit harder. She had to run at full speed before slipping through the narrow gap between the doors as they'd been about to shut. As she moved to take an empty seat her phone buzzed again. The dramatic sound of a mechanical loading sound telling her who it was from. Glancing at the message she found it to be further instructions. 

Meet at donni and ronni diner. Ask for the camping party.

That was normal. rarely would they ever meet at the place they were hunting in, to easy to tip off the target they were after. No they'd meet tmat some nearby public place, then casually walk near the area the target was in and then... 

“a hunting we will go.”

 

\---------

 

The diner easy enough to find. It's 50s inspired neon and green and blue sign made it glow in the slowly fading sunlight. Stepping through the door she paused for a moment,  taking in the black and white tiled floor, the 50s and 60s memorabilia that hung from the ceiling and on displays around the tables and booths. As the door closed behind her a woman dressed as Marilyn Mongoose slowly glided up to her. “welcome to the Donni and Ronni diner. Can i get you a seat?”

She blinked at the woman before nodding. “I'm meeting some people here. For a camping trip?” 

The woman nodded and smiled. “ah of course, they're back here in the king's room. Follow me.”

She did as the woman asked. Having to jog slightly to keep up with her as she glided away on skates. Following the witness Judy found herself being led to a small private area that was hidden behind a shoulder high wall. As she rounded the wall she found a group of people already assembled. A few she recognized. A panther named Monchez she'd worked with once on a haunting. A muscular black and white cat named Fisk that Judy knew had been in the military before joining the hunters. A middle aged rottweiler missing his left ear. And-

“Dan. Good to see you.”

She watched as he turned to look at her, his striped tiger fur shifting and rippling as he smiled. “Judy! Now it's a part'a!”

She chuckled, Only he would think raiding a vampire nest was a party. She frowned slightly. “where's your brother?”  

He shrugged. “dealing with a Corpse Eater in Manehatten. He'll be so jealous he missed this.”

She nodded, moving to sit at the table. As she sat down dan gestured to a metal pot sitting on the table. “want some coffee?” 

She nodded. Coffee sounded great. Pouring herself a cup she heard monchez speak. “how many more we waiting on?”

Dan mentally counted for a moment before speaking. “Four I think. Jason, some new kid he's taken under his wing. Gregg who's bringing the toys and Ashly.”

At the last night Judy groaned. Her and the female sheep had never gotten along well. Judy thought she was a whiny little bitch. And Ashly…. Seemed to be jealous of Judy's inborn abilities. Next to her Judy felt fisk shift nervously. She could feel the calm nervousness coming from him. She knew he was good to do this. She'd seen him calmly slash his way through several Laskers even as they'd tried to claw his eyes out. And she knew that while he'd been in the military he'd seen hard combat. So it wasn't nerves of fear coming from him. No this was a kind of ambient nervousness, an anxiousness to get moving and finish the mission. She shifted, offering him a small smile which he returned; the feeling of his nerves lessening slightly.  

“so Judy, how'd you find this place?”

She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Mentally she blinked. The coffee wasn't bad. Better than the swill at the precinct anyways; then again that wasn't hard to do. Swallowing the mouthful of caffeinated liquid she spoke. “chased a robber into the warehouse. During the struggle a spirit showed up. Helped me subdue him and then pointed me into the building basement. Could feel the pain they caused from the moment i stepped down there.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “a ghost told you where to find a vampire nest?”

She nodded.  “yeah.”

Monchez chuckled. “sounds like a comedy show.” his voice became dramatic. “in a world where even the dead seek justice; GHOST COP AND THE FUZZ!”

she laughed at that, quickly setting her coffee down as she shook with laughter as monchez grinned. 

“what we all laughing at?”

The group turned towards the sound of the new voice. Just as Dan had said four people had joined their group. She nodded to jason, noting that a new scar had appeared along the black wolf's snout. Gregg towered over them all, his large muscular ursine body making him stand out; probably the only bear in this section of of the city. Ashly, her wool cut short but died a flaming shade of purple and pink that made Judy's head hurt. And…

She smiled pleasantly at the new guy. He couldn't have been older than 19 or 20. The young otter looked almost as nervous as she'd felt on her first day at the academy. And as he moved closer Judy found she could sense the nerves rolling off him like waves. As he sat down she spoke, nodding to him. “coffee helps the nerves. Have a cup.”

The otter shook his head but didn't speak. Dan frowned for a moment. “isn't he a little young Jason?” 

The large bear snorted. “whens that ever fuckin mattered? Sooner or lada he gotta kill something. Might as well be some leeches. We gonna do this or what?”

Dan nodded, draining his mug of coffee. “yeah. We got about 30 minutes till they start waking up. Just enough time to gear up, get in place and-” 

The otter spoke, his voice cracking with nervous. “waking up? We're gonna fight them awake?”

Dan chuckles before nodded. “yeah. Never fight vamps asleep. Great way to get killed.” The otter continues to look confused, and a moment later Dan explains. “when vamps sleep their bodies go into a kind of regenerative state. So nine times out of ten you cant cause enough damage to them before they wake up. Plus they're light sleepers. Better to hit them when they've just woken up. They'll be hungry. Not at full  strength, so we Toss in a few flashbangs, some smoke bombs, then we kick in the door and start blasting until everything stops twitching.”

A general murmur of agreement went around the table. The otter continued to look nervous. From where he sat Jason spoke. “so who wants what? I got an armory in my trunk.  Autos, semis, shotguns, even a few long rifles. Who wants what?”

Judy raised her hand. “shotgun.”

Jason looked at her. “think you can handle it?”

She rolled her eyes. “only if you can keep up fatass.”

That got her a chuckle. Soon enough the others hand made their ‘orders’. Fisk stood up, stretching his arms as he did so. “come on. Let's get this over with, i gotta pick up my sister from the airport at 10.”

The others nodded, draining their cups of coffee before leaving the private room. As they got up Judy dug into her pocket, tossing a few bills onto the table as a tip to their waitress. Turning to exit she found the otter was still sitting, his breaths coming long and hard. “nervous?”

He nodded. “y-yeah.”

She moved forward, putting her hands on his shoulder. “deep breaths. If you're gonna vomit, do it here. It's better than when you're fighting.”

He looked at her before shaking his head. “i… i'm not gonna throw up.”

She nodded. “good. Then get up and let's go.”

He remained seated for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. “o-ok.”

As they left the room she kept speaking. “want some advise?”

He looked to her and nodded. “y-yeah. Th-that would be… y-yeah.”

They left the diner, hurrying to the van where Jason was passing out duffle bags. As they joined the group jason tossed her a bag. “One Mr blasty for our resident bunbun. And for you,” he tossed a bag to the otter who staggered to catch it. “try not to shoot anyone still alive.”

The otter swallowed loudly, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Doing the same with her bag Judy turned to Dan who had started to speak. “the warehouse is a block up the street. Once we're insight of it, no one talks. Leave your phones, keys, anything that could make noise.I checked the city records, and the basement they're holed up in has two entrances. Its…” Dan glanced at his watch. “8:50. We have 10 minutes to get in place, split up and come at the building from all four sides. And then funnel down into the two ways into the basement  At 9 we go in and have our party.” Everyone nodded and Dan chuckled. “then after that its back to my place for booze, weed, porn, and anything else we want. Lets go.”

The group began to move, splitting up into teams of two as they headed towards the warehouse. Falling back so she could walk with the otter Judy spoke. “what's your name?”

The otter looked at her. “Tomas.”

She smiled. “I'm Judy. Nice to meet you.” He nodded, still looking nervous. She sighed. “nerves are good. They keep you alive. But don't let them panic you. Deep breaths that'll help.”

Again Tomas nodded. “h-how do you do it?  I mean… we’re going to go… kill… people… how-”

She cut him off. “vampires aren't people, Not anymore. They don't care about anything they did before, just feeding and eating. Don't feel bad about killing them. They don't feel bad when they kill.”.

Tomas remained silent for a moment. “i… I'll try.”

Judy shrugged. “do whatever you got to do, when this is over. Get drunk. Get stoned. Find some hot piece of tail and mount her… or him like a lion. Go pray. Hell go fishing. Just don't focus on what we did. You'll drive yourself crazy.”

Tomas chuckled coldly. “yeah right. No girls ever been interested in me. Just a skinny punk otter. No way they'd want to sleep with me.”

She chuckled. “well, impress me and maybe we could help each other out When the shooting stops. Been a while since I had a good lay.”

His head turned sharply to look at her, his eyes widening. “wh-”

But she put her finger to her mouth, before pointing up the street to the warehouse which had come into view. In front of them the other groups had fallen silent too. As they neared the warehouse they began to break off. Each team going to their assigned part of the building. For Judy and the otter that meant going back the way she'd gone earlier that day. Moving into the warehouse Judy checked her watch, they had three minutes to get into position. Just outside the room she and the weasel had had their shootout in. Hurrying to their spot Judy unslung the dufflebag she’d been given. Pulling it open she grinned as the arsenal inside met her eyes. Jason was the best sometimes. A pump action 12 gauge shotgun, a bandoleer of shells and three flash grenades, just what they needed.

Readying herself she glanced sideways, watching as the otter did the same with his weapon. A standard glock pistol similar to one she had been given by the ZPD. glancing at her watch she jerked her head, one minute to go. Her heart was starting to race now. She knew what had to be done. the other teams would be in place and all had the same information. In the next 60 seconds they'd swarm the building on a hunt and destroy mission. Hopefully they all survived. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was ready for this. The seconds ticked down, 50… 40… 30… 

She again looked at the otter, giving him another reassuring smile and a small wink. He was cute. And even if he was a lousy lay, the distraction would be nice. 20… 10…

Vaguely she wondered what other people were doing. Watching tv, playing video games, reading? Gods those things sounded so boring. 5… 1… 0.

Jerking her head Judy moved, planting the butt of the shotgun stock against her shoulder before moving into the warehouse; Tomas trailed behind her. 

 

\--------------

 

Nick wilde grunted in pain as the car he was in drove over a bump at full speed. The jolt lifted him off his back, slamming his head up into the hatch of the trunk he was currently stuffed in. From inside the car he could hear Gary and Steven laughing. Gritting his teeth against the pain nick tried to think of a way out of the situation. Ok, so yes; he'd tried to hustle Mr Big zootopia’s biggest crime boss. And yes… the rug he'd sold mr big had actually been stolen from mr big's own warehouse. And sure, maybe he shouldn't have overcharged the Mobster for it. But… this… he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected Mr Big's goons to grab him, bash him over the head with a crowbar, spend the last three days beating and pounding on him. And he certainly hadn't expected Mr Big to have him killed. But that was the situation he was in now, tied up, bloodied, bruised and about to be taken out and shot. 

He struggled against his bindings. Hoping that in last few minutes they'd become looser than the last time he'd check; they hadn't. He groaned, every bone in his body aching as the car jostled and shook. It wasn't looking good. He wasn't rich, so offering these guys money was out of the question. He Didn't have the kind of connections needed to play the association card. And his position wasn't good enough to bluff his way out of. 

**_“Looks pretty hopeless for you mortal.”_ **

He blinked, looking around to find who had spoken. “h-hello? Is someo-Gah!”

Again the car jumped and slammed him into the trunk. This one really hurt, making pain lance through his head as it connected with the metal hatch. From inside the car he heard someone call out to him. “almost there fox. Don't worry. You'll be out of your misery soon.”

As much as he hated to admit it… he was starting to get afraid. His legs and arms were tied up. He couldn't run. And even if he could,  he wouldn't get far cause of his injuries. It-

**_“Perhaps a deal can be made?”_ **

Again he twisted, trying to find the source of the voice. “wh-whos there?”

The voice responded a moment later.  **_“someone who can save you from your fate… if you're willing to give me something in return.”_ **

As far as he could tell he was alone in the trunk.  _ Great so they hit me so hard i'm hearing voices. Just greaaat. _

**_“i'm no mere voice mortal. I'm something ancient, powerful, but still bound by my station and definition as you are.”_ **

The car was slowing down now. Against his will nick felt his heartbeat quicken. This was it. He was about to die. 

**_“you don't have to die here mortal. I offer you a choice. Be my vessel. Give me presence in the mortal world. In exchange I shall save you from your fate. Or accept your fate, and die tonight.”_ **

The engine shutdown, he started to tremble as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. This was it, the end of his road.

**_“do you accept the deal mortal? Your life in exchange for my presence in the mortal wo-_ **

The hatch to the trunk opened. With a pained gasp nick found himself grabbed by the throat and dragged out of the drunk. He struggled to breath, his eyes watering as he choked. He could just make out the sight of trees around him. Above him Gary the polar bear grinned evil down at him. “the boss said to end you fast. Bullet to the back of the head. Said that much he owed someone like you. But you know,” Gary's grip around his throat tightened. “you always pissed me off. So i wanna watch you die you miserable piece of SHIT FOX.” again Gary's grip around his neck tightened while he spat the last two words,  his saliva splattering Nick's Face. 

His lungs felt like they were on fire, his mouth opened and closed uselessly and tears streamed down his face. His head felt like it was about to split open.  _ I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry mom… your son will…. See you soon... _

**_“your life for my presence mortal.  Do we have a deal?”_ **

His vision was starting to fade. He could see things flashing before his eyes. Being muzzled at the scout meeting. His mother struggling to pay bills. the doctors who had simply stopped caring about her as she'd lay dying in that hospital. Everyone who'd ever looked down at him, spit on him or called him a no good fox. In the pit of his stomach nick felt something start to burn, some last seconds of life anger at the world. How many times had he and his family been stepped on and pushed aside? How many times had they been treated like dirt because of their species. How man-

**_“DO WE HAVE A DEAL?”_ **

Maybe it was the rage that burned in his gut like a red hot coal. Maybe it was that he had nothing to lose and this point. Or maybe he was just desperate and hoping against hope that the voice wasn't just some hallucination.  Whatever the reason-

‘ _ YES! WE HAVE A DEAL!’ _

**_“very well.”_ **

Fire erupted through his body, flooding his veins, consuming his insides, writhing and twisting in a burning inferno that made him scream in pain. It felt like he was being cooked, like his insides were burning and engulfed in flames. His head snapped back as a anguished blood curdling scream ripped from his lungs and split the cold night. He felt gary release him, making him drop to the ground in a heap of fur and pain. It felt like barbed wire was wrapping around him, cutting him open, forcing its way inside him. He writhed and spasmed, screaming until it felt like his he was about to explode. He felt his control over his body vanished as a new sensation exploded through him; power.

**_“Thank you mortal. Now relax. I'm taking over.”_ **

His screams turned into laughter, loud echoing bellowing laughter. Suddenly he stopped writhing, slowly sitting up and smiling; his grin spreading from ear to ear. In front of him Gary and steven looked at each other uncertainty. “fuck this.” He watched as Steven pulled out a gun, aiming it at him before-

BANG

He felt the bullet slam into him; like a sledgehammer to the chest, and yet… the pain vanished almost instantly. He didn't flinch. He didn't scream, he barely even blinked. Steven on the other hand stared for a moment before-

BANG BANG BANG BANG

More bullets slammed into him, making him feel a split second of pain before vanishing after each shot. 

“You have five seconds to start running.” The pair of polar bears looked at each other. A second later Gary pulled out his own gun. Both of them unloading their magazines into him. It only made him laugh again. “times up boys. Now you're dead.” A second later the rope around his legs and arms burst into flames, quickly burning away; freeing him. Slowly he got to his feet, grinning sadistically as the polar bears stared at it. “do you know the sound and spine makes when it snaps in half?”

He didn't wait for response, instead he brought his fingers together and-

SNAP

Steven let out a scream that lasted only a split second before being cut off, his back snapping backwards with a horrible cracking sound that ripped through the night air. A second later he crumpled to the ground, his spine shattered like glass. Next to him him Gary screamed in fear, looking to nick before turning and trying to run away. “where you going gary?”

He Pointed to the running polar bear, allowing his will to spread around him. Darkness swirled and billowed, the shadows twisting and bending as they took form before shooting forward seconds later. The long black tendrils of darkness reached out, easily grabbing the fleeing polar bear and dragging him back. “no! No! NO!”

He dragged the bear back to him, spinning him around before pressing him back against the ground. He moved, smirking down at the struggling bear. Slowly a tendril moved, slashing across the bear's shirt, slicing it open to reveal his chest. Kneeling down he reached out, holding his hand over the bear's heart. “you should have made it quick.”

A second later his power surged up from under the bear. The bear screamed as his chest exploded, his heart jumping into nick's outstretched hand in a shower of gore and blood and viscera. For another moment the bear lingered there, his soul struggling to understand what had happened. But then the moment passed and his soul vanished. As it did so nick could smell the faintest hint of brimstone in the air. He stood up, dropping the bear's heart onto the ground before speaking aloud to the still alive but completely paralyzed second polar bear who he'd snapped in half. “smells like you and your friend are bound for the pit. Do Me a favor, when you get there; tell them that when i'm done up here, i'm coming back down there for them. That is, after you've had three days out here to think about your life choices.”

He moved, calmly walking towards the car the bears had driven him out here in. As he did so he caught sight of his reflection in the driver side mirror. Slacks? A blue tie? A bright green pawian shirt?! He glared at his reflection. “oh fuck no.”

He shifted, reaching up grip the base of his tie, straightening it and allowing his power to flow through the fabric. Instantly the cloth began to warp and change, turning black while at the same time molding and twisting into a suit and crimson red tie. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror this time. “MUCH better. Now then…”

The car roared to life as he sat down, seeming to come alive. He didn't even have take the wheel, the car just began to move on its own. His force of will being more than strong enough to make the machine go. As the car returned to the main road the radio kicked on, the sound of rapid fiddle music making nick smile again. 

_ Rosen up you bow and play your fiddle hard. Cause hell's broke loose and the devils here's at large. And if you win you get a shiny fiddle made of gold. But if you you lose the devil gets your soul. _

The engine of the car roared, sound more like a monster than a machine as it took off down the road and raced towards the nearby city.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Life Loving Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short story idea set in the modern world where magic has existed for centuries.  
> Judy is a biothesium going to school to learn more about herself and her abilities.  
> little does she know that not all magic users see their powers as a blessing.

Looking out the window of her room judy smiled as she found she had a good view into the courtyard in front of their building. She’d be able to watch people come and go from here. ‘ _ Perfect.’ _

Straightening up she’d been about to turn away and go back to unpacking her boxes when the window across the courtyard opened. The head of a red fox appeared in the window, ears flicked forward; clearly doing as she had and checking out the view. As the fox looked up their eyes met. She smiled, waving politely to him; they were going to be window neighbors, might as well be nice. 

the fox stared at her for a moment before disappearing back inside the window; the pane of glass closing a second later with a loud bang. She frowned, watching as dark black curtains appeared in the window.  _ ‘The was odd.’ _

 

\------------

 

The class was noisy, at least 30 students had been crammed into the lecture hall, all of them anxious on their first day in the class. From where she sat judy watched as some students chatted with those next to them, making friends that would hopefully last the school year or longer. Others stuck to themselves, burying their noses in books or work from previous classes. As she looked around the room she found her gaze drawn to a small section a few rows in front of her and to the red fox sitting alone. The spaces around the fox were empty, leaving a void around where he sat. the fox didn't seem to care about this. His feet were sitting up on the desk and he was leaning back in his seat looking bored. 

“ALRIGHT!” the sound of the teacher’s voice quieted the room instantly, the students quieting down and looking as the middle aged black cat slowly made his way to the  middle of the room. Watching the teacher judy watched as the feline brought his hand up, a glowing blue trail appearing where his finger passed. “My name is Professor Kinasar. I'll be your instructor for magical theory and application. In this class we’ll be studying the way magic works and interacts with the world; and how it can be used to benefit the world and blah blah blah. Now as we’re all going to be seeing each other every day for at least the next 4 months, lets go around the room and introduce ourselves. Name, source of power, and something special about you. I'll go first.”

The feline bowed slightly to the class. “As I said, my name is Kinasar. My powers are abyssal in nature, drawn from demons and chaos. Something special about me… I'm much MUCH older than I look. Ok, now young man you go.”

Leaning back in her chair Judy listened half halfheartedly as the students went around the room. When it was her turn she stood, feeling slightly shy as the attention of the class focused on her. “I'm… uh… Judy Hopps. I'm a Biothesium, so a healer who can channel life. Um… my family is the largest family in bunnyburrows.”

She sat down quickly after that, thankful when no one said anything about her introduction. She listened politely as more students introduced themselves; sorcerer, witch, warlock, witch, enchanter, wizard, sorcerer…

It was the red fox’s turn now. For several moments he was silent, still leaning back in his chair appearing bored. Then, softly he spoke. “I'm Nick, Nick Wilde. My powers come from a rare African bird called non-ya business.” he broke off here, looking around the room as if daring anyone to try and demand more. When no one did he continued. “Something special about me? I've been pretty much homeless since I was 10.”

A small buzz of murmuring went around the classroom at the fox’s introduction. Even Judy found herself curious. Homeless? Since he was 10? How was that possible?

 

\------

 

The sky above her was darkening now, the sun rapidly setting in the west. She quickened her pace a bit, doing her best to hurry back to her dorm room. She’d gotten caught up in her studies, the library here was much more extensive than what she was used too; over a million books, tomes, scrolls and other artifacts. She’d gone there… four hours ago meaning to find a book on the Goblin History. She’d been sidetracked by the History Of Enchantments Volumes 1 through 8. She’d barely had time to grab the actual book she needed before the library had closed and she’d been forced to leave. 

Now she was walking alone in the quickly dwindling light of the evening. She wasn't scared, not exactly. Her life sense would tell her if anyone was following her or nearby. As it was it was pinging softly each time she passed a building; reacting to the people inside. Moving down a flight of steps into the courtyard of her complex she’d been about to turn to head to her building with a voice behind her spoke. “Hey, rabbit...”

She jumped, startled by the voice as she spun around to find-

Behind her stood Nick Wilde; the fox from her Magical Theory And Applications class and the person who lived across the courtyard from her. She frowned at him. She hadn't felt him nearby, her life sense hadn't pinged him or indicated that anyone was behind her. How long had he been there for? She blinked as he stepped towards her holding up…

“You dropped this at the top of the stairs.” 

He was holding something in his hand, a wallet? Wait, her wallet. She frowned, checking her back pocket and finding that indeed her wallet was gone. She looked up, finding her was standing in front of her. “Oh… thanks.”

It happened a second later, as he moved to hand her the wallet and she moved to take it from him. Their fingers brushed against each other, the faintest of touches. A split second later emotions exploded through her, imagines flashing through her mind. The cold burn of loneliness, no one wanting to talk to the weird fox who spends all his time in his room alone. The Sharp stabs of pain as he heard people talking about him, calling him a freak, an untrustworthy fox. Pangs of anger and rage as he found his room trashed, his things thrown around, some of them them smashed to pieces. He wanted to hurt them. To make them suffer. No, no he was better than that. He wouldn't stoop to their level. He’d had his things stolen and broken before, he could fix them again. 

“DON'T TOUCH ME!”

A second later she staggered away from him, his paws having touched her shoulders as he’d shoved her away. The added contact made more images and feelings flash through her mind. Living alone on the streets, scaring away people so they wouldn't get hurt by just being around him. Being helpless as he was dragged to the ground and beaten by a group of people. Their faces twisted in anger and fear. He was alone, standing in a forest. Everyone was gone, there was no one for miles. He screamed not stopping until his lungs ached and his head throbbed and felt like it was going to split apart. 

“Y-you…” She blinked, suddenly finding herself back in her body, at school, on the ground with him standing a few feet away a look of… fear covering his face as he spoke. “Y-you saw?” 

Her heart was still pounding in her chest, the echoes of the scream he’d let out; alone in that forest. She nodded slowly, her throat aching from the force of the scream that hadn't been her own. “Y-yes.”

In front of her she watched as he looked at her, the expression of fear as clear as day to her before it vanished. A look of anger replacing it. “You better not tell anyone.”

A moment later he stormed passed her, vanishing from sight followed by the sound of a door slamming. 

 

\----------

 

The first time she'd seen her remunti she'd been a bit scared. Understandable since she'd only been six and barely understood what magic was. Suddenly having your appearance change and twist into something almost unrecognizable before your very eyes would scare anyone.

Since the  she'd learned though. She'd come to understand what she was. She was a biothesium, an exceptionally powerful and rare kind of healer. Healers themselves weren't rare, they were the second largest school of magic in the world. But most healers could only heal one thing; the body, the mind, the soul. But she could do more, much MUCH more. She could it all, mind and body and soul and that was just the simple parts of her powers. Her parents had noticed it first, that she was more than JUST a healer. when she'd been a little doe she'd liked to walk the farmlands, the plants growing faster where she walked than where she didn't. Her very presence could energize and invigorate people, giving them a gentle boost of energy that wouldn't have had otherwise. But it wasn't until she'd turned 8 that she'd learned how special she was. She'd had an imaginary friend; Buggy. In her mind's eye she'd always imagined him as some kind of floating almost flower looking thing. 

She could remember giggling and running as he'd lazily wafted through the air behind her as they played tag. For years she’d played with him, believe him to be just a figment of her imagination… until Gideon Grey had attacked her at the carrot day festival. He'd scratched her with his claws, she still had the scars. And as he'd stood over her laughing and calling her a dumb bunny when suddenly Buggy had appeared. She'd wondered if maybe she'd been knocked silly, why would she be seeing her imaginary friend at a time like this? That thought had vanished when Buggy had latched onto gideon's face making the fox howl and yelp in fear and surprise. The shouting and screaming had drawn the attention of adults, and after several minutes of effort they’d managed to dislodge Buggy from gideon’s face. 

Then the questions had come. He she summoned buggy? Had she conjured him? Where had Buggy come from. None of the local monster experts could tell what buggy was. None of the empaths could connect mentally to him either. It was as if he simply not there. In the end one of the town elders had been called and had used a powerful ward to ensnare Buggy and banishing him away. She'd felt sadness for that. He'd only been trying to help and he hadn't actually hurt gideon. Why did he have to be sent away? The town elder had taken her aside, had asked her where Buggy had come from. After she'd finished explained the elder had asked her to do something, to focus on buggy and try to remake him. She'd been confused by the task, but she'd done it and only after a few moments had buggy reappeared, floating in the air as he'd always done.

The elder had smiled, producing a small mirror for judy to look into. That had been the first time she'd seen her remunti. The first time she'd allowed magic to flow so freely through her, that it changed her. Her grey fur had turned green, seemingly to become grass. Flowers had sprung up along her back and shoulders, and a pair of what appeared to be wooden horns had grown from her head, making her look like a jackalope from the legends her brothers had told her years ago. 

In time she'd come to understand what she was and what she could do. But then and there, in that moments, she'd just been a scared little girl.

 

\----------

 

Looking out of her window Judy sighed softly. Why did homework have to be so boring? At least she wasn't alone, several of her friends from class sat around her room, each of them working on and helping one another with their work. Glancing down into the courtyard judy frowned as she watched a pair of wolves dragging a large box out of the building across the way. Were they changing rooms too? For the last few weeks she'd seen  a near steady stream of people leaving the building. seemingly moving to a new room or building. One or two people leaving wasn't uncommon. But…

“hey… does anyone know whats going on in that building?”

As she spoke she gestured to the building the wolves had come from. Clawhauser, a large slightly pudgy cheetah looked up at her from the floor where he saw hunched over his math homework. “building c?”

She nodded. “yeah. I keep seeing people move out. Is something wrong with the building?”

Another one of her friends, small artic shrew chuckled. “the building isnt the problem. Its something or… someone IN the building.”

She blinked at her friend. “huh?”

The arctic shrew shrugged. “one of my friends has a boyfriend who was staying in that building. He told her all about it. I guess since the start of the school year it's been hell living there. Everyone feels exhausted. But when they sleep they have terrible nightmares. Some of them say they feel dread of panic just standing in around in the building. None of them wants to stay there anymore. It's like the building is haunted or something.”

She frowned, looking out of the window. Across from her the fox’s black curtains were pulled shut, same as ever. 

 

\----------

 

“Today class, we will be studying The NecroMagik Lords. Now who can tell me who they were?”

From her desk judy looked around, no one in the class had raised their hand. In the front of the classroom Bellwhether sighed softly. “Very well, let us begin from the beginning. In 2300 BC and Egyptian pharaoh found his kingdom under attack by an unknown army. This army carried no banner, no colors, completely unidentified. They attacked quickly and swiftly, conquering villages and towns with ease. In response the pharaoh dispatched his armies, what they found was recorded later by the few survivors.” Bellwether paused, looking around the room before continuing. “They found an army of the dead. Thousands of corpses walking, marching, as if they were still alive, and unknown magic users commanding them.”

A Mouse from the back row spoke up, his voice low but firm. “Necromancers.”

Bellwether nodded. “Yes, the first necromancers. The Pharaoh called on his court mages. Several of them worked together, managing to capture one of the necromancers and interrogating him. “He told them of the Lords he served, how they commanded the very powers of death itself. How they sought to bring order and structure to the world. How they would cleanse the world of the living and bring about the age of the dead. And…” Bellwether paused again, this time for dramatic affect. “... They very nearly succeeded.”

A dull murmur went around the room. Bellwether smiled. “But then again, if they hadn't become a threat then we, magic users wouldn't have gained our freedom. If mortals hadn't needed our help they wouldn't have had any reason to sign the Abolisist Act, that allowed us to form the Arcane Regulators who would later become the Gonzin Magical council. Without the necromagik lords we would still be treated with fear and persecution. So, in a way we all owe our freedom to four mad men trying to take over the world.”

 

\----------

 

The heat from the fire was intense, so intense judy could feel it even a hundred feet away. The entire dorm building was engulfed in flames. Around the building students and teachers huddled around. Healers tended to the wounded and burned, while Aquatic based mages worked to try and put out the flames. Rushing forward just knelt down next to a lizard, her scaly skin peeling and blistered from the fire. She did as she’d been taught, focusing on her energy into her paws; allowing magic to flow freely through her and into the injured lizard. She’d learned long ago not to force something to heal. She could command the flesh to heal, true; but doing so could have side effects later on as the magic continued to work and run amuk. Instead she allowed the lizard’s body to guide her, using her magic as fuel when it needed it. 

She’d just stopped her healing and had been about to move on to the next injured student when she saw him. Half hidden in the shadows and light; obscured by the intense heat that made the air shimmer and wave. She watched as a door flew open, no exploded open; blasted into splinters before a form emerged. Judy’s eyes widened as the fox Nick Wilde slowly, almost calmly stepped out of the building. In his arms he was carrying someone, what looked to be a bobcat who seemed to be injured. “NICK!”

She said his name on reflex, intending to call to him and ask if he was ok. But her voice died in her throat as he turned to look at her. One half of his face, the half that had been turned away from her was blackened and burned. The fur had become solid, burning into harden clumps, she could see patches of his skin which had turned red and blistered. Yet he moved calmly, slowly. Walking away from the burning building as if he were going for a stroll. Her eyes widened again as he stood before her. Up close the burns were much worse. In addition to his face his chest and right arm had been burned to; so much so that with a sickening lurch judy found that the skin on his hands had cracked and when he moved to lower the bobcat she could see parts of Wilde’s muscles through the crack in his burnt skin. “Heal her.”

His voice was so calm that it stunned her. He stood there burned to a near crisp, probably in agony the likes of which she couldn't imagine, and he was calm? She watched as he turned and began to walk away, back into the darkness of the night away from the burning building. She looked down at the bobcat. She was injured true, but not so badly that she needed to be healed right away. Nick on the other hand…

She made up her mind in a split second. “HEALER!”

Instantly a healer, a grey wolf was next to her, kneeling down and looking over the bobcat. Jumping to her feet judy shouted as she ran. “HEAL HER!”

She ran as fast as she could away from the building. Where had nick gone? Somehow he’d simply vanished into the darkness. Looking around frantically Judy bit her lip. Focusing her magic she released a pulse, the wave of magic radiating outwards from her in search of life. Instantly she got feedback. Plants, bugs, feral animals, the people behind her, but no-

Then she felt it, as her pulse spread out even further; a burst of…

She felt her skin crawl and goosebumps erupt along her skin. What was this? It didn't feel like life. It felt cold, so impossibly impossibly cold. Like… like death. Her heart jolted as she began to run. Was nick dying? Were in his injuries killing him?  _ Shit! Fuck! SHIT! _ She ran as fast as her legs would go, racing around one of the nearby building where she’d felt the odd death energy. She could see something in the alley behind the building. She charged towards them, her eyes finding a small patch of orange and red fur in the darkness. She opened her mouth to call out to him, to say… something… anything. That she was there to help. That she would heal him. That he was going to be o-

But she stopped dead in her tracks as she watched black energy swirl around him, coming up from the ground like angry tendrils of black ichor. Her fur bristled and her skin felt like it was trying to crawl off of her and run away. Her breath somehow produced steam as she exhaled. She knew that spell, “channel negative energies’. She’d learned about it when she’d been a child. But why was he casting it?

She watched as the black tendrils ran along his body, almost lovingly caressing him as a mother would a child. She watched as a tendril came up from behind draping itself over nick’s burned shoulder before winding itself around the blackened limb. Why wasn't he fighting back? Negative energy attacks were supposed to be agony, they sucked the very life out of those they came into contact with, and yet… he almost seemed to be relaxing into them. Slowly the tendril began to uncoil itself from his arm. She wasn't sure what she’d expected. Maybe to see nick’s limb even more withered and dead? Maybe for it to just fall off? Maybe for it to have mutated and turned into some horrible monstrous limb?

None of those were the case. His limb looked fine, completely healed; his natural orange fur having reappeared along the once blacked and burned appendage. Everywhere the black tendrils touched this happened, as if the negative energies were somehow healing him and restoring the damage to his body. In less than a minute his body looked completely healed, or at least the parts of it she could see. Slowly the tendrils withdrew, sinking back down into the ground as she felt the magics that had conjured them dissipate. She stood completely still, her eyes wide, her mind struggling to understand what she had just seen. “Nick…”

Her voice was the softest it had ever been in her life yet His ears flicked in her direction and a moment later he spun towards her. She watched his eyes go wide, an expression of… fear rippling through his face. He was afraid? Afraid of what? Afraid of?  

“What did you see?” His voice was drenched in fear, more fear than she’d ever heard from anyone before. A moment later anger dripped into his voice, his tone becoming threatening. “You better not tell anyone! Not a single person!” his emotions were erratic, she could see them whirling inside of him like a hurricane, each one struggling and fighting to be the dominant emotion he was feeling. “Please, please you can't tell anyone.i'll do anything, please.” 

And then she saw it. That twitch, the small twitch that started in a person’s toes and rippled through them. The twitch that was immediately followed by-

Her heart stopped and her blood went cold, her brain locked up and her lungs refused to work. in front of her she watched as nick’s skin shrunk, becoming emaciated and dead looking. His stomach receded, stretching his skin tightly over his ribcage making it much MUCH more pronounced than anything she’d ever seen before. His fur sunk back into his skin, leaving only the pale almost grey colored flesh behind. But it was his face that had made her freeze. It had become rotted and decayed, one side of his cheek was completely gone, allowing her to see his teeth and inside his mouth all the way to the base of his jaw. His teeth had become brown and dead looking. His eyes had sunken in on themselves and now looked withered and decayed. 

He looked dead, like he was a corpse that was somehow still moving and alive despite having died. But she could still see it on his face, the look of fear. Somehow even with his features twisted, decayed and dead she could still see it. In a flash things became clear. His comments of being homeless. The moments she’d see when they’d touched of people breaking his things and trashing his room. The isolation he imposed on himself and his refusal to say where his powers came from. “Nick… you’re… a....”


	5. The Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own spin on a Zootopia with T.A.M.E collars and what some predators are willing to do to try and change the world

He sighed as he stuck his key in the lock, turning the handle a moment later and stepping into his house. Outside the weather had been dark and raining all day, making time seemed to drag at work. Shutting the door behind him he looked around. No sign of Hellin his wife, or Jacob his son. They must be in the living room. Hanging his coat and hat up on their hooks he'd been about to call out to them, to let them know he was home when the sound a calm cool voice met his ears. “Hello Mr Ruthers. We have much to discuss. Please, join me in the kitchen.”.

He blinked at the sound of the voice. There was something… off about it. Something strange in the calm it projected. Then again in his line of work he dealt with many strange mammals. Mentally he groaned. Was this another personal audit? Those had been happening a lot lately. The Zootopia government wanting to be sure all of the employees that worked in his field were completely trustworthy. He supposed he could understand that, if someone with his level of access were to be blackmailed it could do a lot of damage to the city. Sighing again he moved, speaking as he stepped into the kitchen. “Look I don't know why you guys keep....”

His voice trailed off as he took in the sight inside the kitchen. He'd been audited before, normally it was done by a rabbit or a rodent; a mammal who was good with numbers and keeping lots of little details straight. But it wasn't a rodent or a rabbit waiting for him. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the two mammals. One of them was a fox, his green eyes half glowing in the dim light of the kitchen; sitting at the island with a small cup of what could have been coffee before him. But it was the mammal standing next to the fox that drew his attention more. The tiger was massive, easily reaching the ceiling in height. Both predators wore black suits and were staring right at him. After a few moments the fox spoke. “Hello Mr Ruthers. As i'm sure you have guessed, we don't work for the city. Please, take a seat.”

His heart hammered in his chest as he stood there frozen. Predators, predators were here in his house. Which could mean only one thing. 

As if the fox knew what he was thinking he spoke. “Mr Ruthers I wish to have a civilized conversation with you. As such I feel it only fair to make you aware of a few things.”

His heart jumped several beats as the fox moved, dropping a mess of wires and chords onto the island. “Your security system has been disabled. The panic button under the mantel in the living room. The one in the office under your desk. And the one in your bedroom behind your dresser have all been disabled. You are welcome to go check for yourself. But please understand, I do not with for anyone to interrupt our conversation.”

Weakly he swallowed, feeling as if he were about to be sick. “M-m-my wife… and son… are… they… d-did you...”

The fox shook his head. “They’re alive Mr Ruthers. Your wife received a phone call from work with an emergency; one that required her to rush out right away. And your son has gone to a friends house for a sleepover. We are quiet alone.”

He breathed a small sigh of relief at that. After a few moments he spoke. “W-who are… you?”

The fox looked at him, his expression blank; almost bored. “My Name is Nickolas Wilde.”

He blinked. “And what do you want with me?”

The fox remained silent for a few moments before speaking. “Conner Ruthers, graduated top of your class at MIT and the University of Advancing Technologies out of Arizona. You have two degrees in electrical engineering. A masters in computer programming and system architecture. And a doctorate in behavioral psychology. In short, your a one man tech department with an understanding of why mammals do what they do. But I don't care about that; what I care about is that you are one of 17 mammals in the city who are allowed to has clearance to work on T.A.M.E collars.”

Conner bit his lip. They knew who he was. How was that possible? His identity was a secret. The city didn't even use his name in files; but an employee number. How had they found him? Taking a chance he tried to sound confident. “I… I don't know what you’re talking about. I don't work for the city.”

The fox shook his head. Next to him the tiger growled, a deep rumbling threatening growl that made Conner’s blood run cold. “Don't lie Mr Ruthers. We know who you are and what you do. It’s the only reason we’ve come to you.”

Conner took a deep breath, willing himself to be brave. “I won’t remove your collars. So do yourself a favor and… kill me now.”

The fox chuckled, a single soft “ha.” that felt as if he were forcing himself to make the sound. “Mr Ruthers, take a good look at my associate here. Notice, he doesn't have a collar on?”  His eyes went to the tiger and to his neck; sure enough no T.A.M.E collar was around his neck. His eyes widened at that. Removing the collars was supposed to be impossible. The collars were built to electrocute anyone trying to tamper with them unless they had a release key and the correct frequency to use it at. His mouth went dry as the fox moved, dropping what Conner could only assume was the tiger’s collar onto the island. “As you can see Mr Ruthers, I don't need your help to remove collars. I can already do that.”

His gaze went back to the fox, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the familiar green light next to the fox’s neck.  _ He’s still wearing his? _

Again the fox seemed to know what he was thinking. “And as you’ve noticed, I still wear mine. Why is not your concern. What is your concern is why I am here.”

Conner blinked. “And… why is that?”

The fox looked at him. “I want you to build me something…”

 

\-----

 

She’d never seen anything like this. Judy Hopps had been an officer for three years. She’d seen gangwars, drug deals gone bad, and savage predators attacks that left every surface covered in blood and Gore. but this, this was new. She looked at the bodies, each of them laid out next to each other. Each of them had been shot in the back of the head, and yet not a single drop of blood marked the room they were in. she recognized each body. The arctic shrew Mr Big. The polar bear Koslov. And The weasel Duke Weaselton. All of them were known to her, each of them being heads of major crime organizations in the city. 

Next to her, her partner Jack Savage spoke. “Holy shit.”

She remained silent, looking over the bodies. These men were supposed to be untouchable. The city had tried for years to get them, throwing almost any crime they could think of at them. Every time they had gotten away scot free. But their immunity went deeper than that. Everyone in the underworld of the city knew these men. Knew they were not to be crossed and if anyone did, that they would die slowly and painfully. So… how had they been killed? Who would have been smart… or dumb enough to take on the heads of the crime world?

She didn't know. But she did know one thing. The city was going to go through hell for the next few months. The criminal world would mourn for a time, maybe a day or two. Then new takers to the thrones would come out of the woodworks. Every thug would jostle and fight for their slice of the pie until three new kings were crowned to take over. She wasn't going to be getting any sleep for a while.

 

\------

 

Judy watched as the screens around the precinct flickered, a wave of static washing over them before suddenly displaying a fox. A quick look around told her it was on every screen, not just hers. After a few moments the fox spoke. “Hello Zootopia. You don't know me but I know you.” she raised an eyebrow at the fox’s words. There was something off about the way he was speaking. His tone was flat, with no inflection or personality, almost completely mechanical. “For to long predators have been forced to wear collars, a symbol of our second class status in a city that has no right to call itself a utopia. That changes today. To the politicians of the city, my demands are simple. You have 24 hours to repeal the T.A.M.E collar initiative failure to do so will result in the status quo changing. I'm done playing nice. I tried the right way, the peaceful way. Now we do things the hard way.”

A moment later the screens flickered and returned to normal. 


	6. Seeking release (ch 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks  
> chapter of my test story "Seeking Release"
> 
> this will be the last preview of this i post.   
> so if you like it and want to see more; leave a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT.  
> DONT WANT TO READ SMUT"  
> DONT READ THIS CHAPTER

_ Ok Judy. You can do this.  It's just dinner. It's not a date. He's just being nice. He said he wouldn't do anything. And if he does you can punch him in his cute face. Uggggg. _

She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was still damp from the shower, but no longer sweaty from her day of work. Now she struggled, trying to decide what she should wear when she went over for dinner. On one hand… it did feel kinda like a date, even if he had assured her it wasn't. On the other hand… he'd assured her it was.  _ Ugggg, just wear something normal _ . She barely had anything ‘normal’ most of her closet was taken up by her work uniforms. A few dresses and nicer outfits that she had to wear when the zpd forced her to go to some random charity event they supposedly supported but she'd never heard of until 15 minutes before. And a few sets of lazy clothes, jeans and shirts for the apartment. 

In the end she'd decided to say fuck it. it wasn't a date, she'd dress comfortable. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a slightly nicer than usual shirt before biting her lip. Nestled in her closet next to her clothes was a small bottle of perfume, a not so subtle hint from her parents to try and help her find a young buck to settle down with. He'd said this wasn't a date… and if he was being honest he might be taken aback by the perfume. The idea of catching him off guard was appealing, too much so to resist. She grabbed the bottle, misting herself slightly. A vaguely fruity smell wafted to her nose making her smile.  _ Ok ready. _

Leaving her apartment judy knocked on Nick's door, listening as she did so. She could heard footsteps a soft metallic click and then his smooth voice as he opened the door. “hello hopps.”

He stood before her, a pair of khakis and a simple black button up shirt his clothes of choice. As she looked at him she noticed the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, allowing his chest fluff to be a tad bit more prominent.  _ Mmmmm, not bad. SHUT UP IT'S NOT A DATE! _

He stepped aside, allowing her to step out of the hallway and into the apartment. “this way, the food is almost ready. You can wait in the living room if you like.” 

She blinked, slightly surprised by his apartment. She wasn't sure what she had expected. Maybe a bachelor pad? Maybe a sex dungeon? Maybe for women's underwear to be strewn about and hanging off the furniture? None of those were the case. The apartment was sparsely furnished but still managed to be cozy. Following nick down the small hallway judy noted a fancy wall scroll hanging along the wall. A few feet away from the door the hallway opened up into a moderate sized living room. On the far wall a small console table sat under the window that looked out over the city. A black leather couch and a few small chairs had been setup, all of them pointing towards a decent sized TV. “come, sit.” nick gestured to the couch, a small smirk flickering across his face. “just had it power washed this morning, so all the bodily fluids should be gone.” He chuckled at her expression a moment later. “just a little joke. Its clean.”

Judy half glared at him as she sat down; and promptly sunk teo inches into the soft cushioning. “so… how long till its ready?”

Nick shrugged and moved towards an archway that led to the kitchen. “perhaps five minutes? Did you want anything to drink? I have apple juice, wine, beer, harder stuff if you're interested.”

She shook her head. “the apple juice is fine.”

Nick nodded as he vanished into the kitchen. “as I thought.”

She could hear him moving around, humming softly as he worked to finish their food.  _ Now's my chance.  _ As quietly as she could she got up from the couch, looking around the room as she did so. The room certainly looked normal, actually… it was bizarrely clean. Cleaner than her apartment was which was an odd feeling. The console table under the window seemed to be mostly for decoration, no magazines of flowers adorned its surface. She frowned as she found no pictures in the room, none hanging from the walls or sitting in frames. In fact the only other think in the room besides the tv, chairs and couch was….

She frowned as she moved closer to the large tapestry. On its surface judy found a large intricate design of an ancient looking fox sitting between the sun and moon. Behind the fox nine tails fanned out, and below or maybe before the fox smaller kits and foxes ran around in what appeared to be a field of wheat? Below the tapestry a small table had been setup, A candle and some kind of incense bracket on its surface. Around the candle small baubles and coins had been left. Perhaps as offerings? To who? the fox in the tapestry?  _ Is he… religious?  _ She hadn't expected that. Most religions she knew of frowned on people who had sex, or certainly as much as nick seemed to have. Then what was the significance of th-

“the nine tailed goddess kurama.”

The voice came from right behind her, a gust of warm breath wafting against one of her ears. She jumped, her heart practically leaping into her throat as she spun around. He'd emerged from the kitchen and moved behind her, he'd even leaned down to speak so his breath had touched her ear. “i….uh…. This…” She fumbled for words, trying to think of a way to explain that she wasn't snooping. “th-this caught my eye.”

Nick nodded, straightening up and looking at the tapestry. “yes. I imagine it would. This,” he pointed to the nine tailed fox. “is the goddess kurama. She is the mother of all foxes, the watcher of the heavens, and wife to the father of creation.”

Judy looked back to the tapestry. “do you… pray to her?”

Nick shrugged “in a way I suppose. Its customary to leave gifts and trinkets in times when one needs help or guidance. It's also customary to give gifts when something good happens to you. Then at the end of the year the gifts and tokens are collected and… distributed.” She looked at him. Something about how he said that. It seemed… off. Nick gestured to the archway leading to the kitchen. “the food is ready. come along.” she watched as he turned away and motioned for her to follow; for a moment she stayed where she stood. part of her wanted to ask more questions. since she'd joined the ZPD she hadn't had many dealings with foxes. that was something she'd learned early on, that most foxes were INTENSLY private and didnt take kindly to outsiders meddling or interfering in their affairs.  


She followed him soon finding herself in a small dining room off the kitchen. Just like the living room this room had been sparsely decorated as well. Again, no pictures hung on the walls or sat in frames. The table was nice albeit simple as were the chairs, one of which nick pulled out and offered to her. Raising an eyebrow Judy nevertheless took the offer,  allowing nick to push her back in before striding into the kitchen to gather the food. “its smells good.”

That wasn't a lie. She could smell the warmth of the eggs. The faint musk of vegetables and a small hint of sourness that turned out to be a small cup of sour cream for them to use. gently nick set her plate down before her, smiling as her eyes widened at the seemingly restaurant quality dish before her. “you approve?”

She nodded. Grabbing her fork and moving to-

“oh… um….” she looked up at him. “do we… say grace or… anything before…”

Nick shook his head. “no. But I am supposed to ask you something before you start eating.”

She lowered her fork and cocked her head slightly. “what?”

Nick sat down across from her. “do you judy hopps accept this food as an apology and an atonement for the offense I made you feel before?”

She blinked at the question. He was being so form. It was… odd, compared to how he'd acted until now. After a few moments she nodded. “i… do?”

Nick smiled. “great. Dig in.”

She did so, bringing the first bite of egg and vegetables to her mouth. Instantly flavors exploded in her mouth. The eggs were light and fluffy, and she could taste shredded potatoes, mushrooms, some kind of pepper and…

She looked up at him. “carrots?”

He smiled and nodded. “yes. I figured you'd enjoy them. I kinda like them a too.”

She smiled at him. Probably the first genuine smiled she'd given him. “thanks.”

He nodded, digging into his own omelet. For a while their talk subsided, the clatter of forks and glasses and plates filling the room. The food was delicious, easily restaurant quality in taste. Soon enough the omelet was gone, her stomach giving her a warm sense of fullness that she sure and hell wouldn't have gotten from microwave carrots. Setting her fork down judy groaned softly. Across from her nick smiled. “would you like any more?”

She shook her head. “no. I'm full. Where did you learn to cook like that?”

he shrugged. “i've had a few teachers over the years. It's been useful, gives my guest lots of energy for what we do afterwards.”

She'd just started to take a sip of apple juice when he'd said that. Now she gagged, coughing as she quickly put the glass down. “you cook for them?”

He nodded. “yes, sometimes. It helps them to relax. A tense female doesn't enjoy things very much. Is one reason I invited you.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “i thought this was an apology dinner.”

He nodded and smiled. “it is. But if it helps you to relax a bit then all the better.”

She sat forward in her chair, her expression turning to a glare. “do you think i'm gonna sleep with you now? That i'm some cheap doe you can seduce with a nice shirt and some nice food?”

He shook his head. “no I do not. I think you're a beautiful woman who is very stressed and would benefit from a nice meal a relaxing night and maybe a little company.”

She rolled her eyes. “i don't think I could or would want to, afford your kind of company.”

It had been a casual comment. one that she'd said spur of the moment and offhandedly. She hadn't truly meant anything by it. She'd expected him to laugh, maybe to say something witty. What she had not expected was for his face to contort into an expression of anger. His grip on his glass tightened and when he set it down a moment later it banged loudly against the table. She jumped slightly at the noise, the sudden knowledge that she had very much said the wrong thing hitting her. When he spoke she could hear his controlled anger making his voice sharper than usual. “as i'm sure you've had little experience with foxes hopps I will allow THAT comment to pass without offense.” he still sounded as if she'd offended him as he continued to speak. “i am NOT a prostitute. And I would NEVER sully my services or insult those who come to me by asking people to pay for what I do.”

 

She bit her lip, very aware of how his playful expression had vanished. He was mad now, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrow. She squirmed nervously, unused to being the center of people's anger. Mockery; yes. Jokes; yes. Condescension; yes. But rarely their anger. “i… i'm sorry… i… I didn't mean… to offend y-”

 

He spoke over her, his voice cold and… hurt? “your ignorance doesn't offend me hopps. But I expected someone who gets generalized often to be above such snap judgments.”

She squirmed in her chair. The tone of hurt in nicks voice was unmistakable. “i… i'm...i…I’m….sorry….” she was stuttering, keenly away of his green slitted eyes and how they were glaring holes into her.

Across from her nick sighed, his expression softening  after a few moments.“perhaps... I… over reacted. That was not fair to you. I understand how you could think I am a prostitute. But rest assured, I am not. My services are free to any who wish them. Yourself included.”

She sighed softly, looking at him across the table. “can you explain what your ‘services’ are? I guess I just don't understand what you do.”

Nick shifted slightly, leaning back in his chair in thought for a moment. “i can try. It is… difficult to explain. I… provide… temporary companionship. Perhaps for an hour. Perhaps for the night. Never more than a few days though. And during that time I provide… release.”

Judy nodded. “ok… that's not so hard to understand.”

Nick shook his head.. “my companionship is not just sex… Although that can be a large aspect of it. My main purpose is to… allow those who come to me to throw off their shackles for a bit and to be free. In anyway they choose be it carnal freedom or something simpler.”

This time it was judy who shook her head. “ok… now I don't get it. you sound like some kind of priest.”

At this nick laughed. “is that what you think? I claim no special kinship to the gods and certainly not to our mother in the sky. I am more of a… helping hand.”

Again Judy raised an eyebrow. “so what kind of release is it that you think I need?”

Nick met her raised eyebrow with his own. “do you truly wish to know?”

Judy shrugged, trying to act casual. “well you keep offering. So i'm a bit curious. You act like I might explode any second now.”

Nick smiled slightly, probably in response to imagining her exploding. After a moment he spoke. “i look at you hopps and I see a woman who is bound As tightly as if she were wrapped in chains. You get up, go to work, be mrs officer of the law, come home, spend the evening alone and go to bed. Day in and day out, seven days a week. I have lived next to you for a month now. You've never had a visitor, never played loud music or stayed up late. No outlet for emotions or passions. You do nothing to relax or blow off steam… a side from masturbating when you heard me having sex that one time.” He smirked at her, seeing how she squirmed uncomfortably. “and i've not smelled or heard you since. so I can only imagine you've either stopped or… toned back the intensity in which you do. to be honest hopps, I think you need release more than most who seek me. I think you need it because if you stay this tightly bound, you'll either snap under the strain or you'll burn out and have a breakdown.”

She remained silent for a few moments after he'd finished speaking. She hadn't realized he'd been watching her so closely. It was true… she hadn't had anyone over in… ever… unless you counted her parents when they came to visit. she didn't play loud music or even stay up late. If she did she'd be tired for her shifts. After a few moments she spoke. “so… how would you… give me release?” 

Nick looked at her silently. “how would YOU want it?”

She blinked at him. He was smiling at her. A sort of half smirking half knowing smile. It annoyed her, made her think that he thought he already knew her answer. For a moment she wondered if he was playing with her.  _ Two can play this game. _

She smirked at him. “you, On your knees, head between my legs. Servicing me until I say you can stop. Then you bent over the couch and me with a strap on using you until i'm satisfied and worn. And then…” her eyes narrowed slightly, challenging him. “you have to thank me for it.”

Several seconds of silence filled the air. A smirk spread across her face as she watched his eyes widen a bit. Had she done it? Had she finally surpri-

“ok.”

_ WAIT…. WHAT?  _

_ “ _ w-what?”

Across from her nick shrugged and smiled. “i think that could help you. And I don't mind being a little submissive. If you like I have some stuff that could make the fantasy a bit more vivid. Collars and restraints and things like that. If your serious, go back to the living room and relax on the couch. I'll clean up here and be out in a bit.”

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the traces of him trying to hide a smirk. He WAS playing with her. Her eyes narrowed again.  _ Oh we'll see who pusses out first! _ She was a cop, she didn't back down easy. She stood up, doing her best to sound sultry but stern. “don't keep my waiting.”

Nick smiled and bowed his head slightly. “i won't.”

She could hear it in his voice, the tone of amusement. He didn't think she would go through with this. She ground her teeth together, moving from the dining room and back into the living room before dropping herself into the couch again. Her heart was beating a bit faster now, but her mind was set. Once and for all she was going to shut this fox up.  _ And who knows, maybe he'll be decent. _

A few moments later nick emerged from the kitchen. “shall I go get the collars and restraints? Or would you rather I start now?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “get them. I want you bound and helpless. completely at my whim.”

Nick smiled and again bowed his head. “very well.” she watched as he moved down a different hallway, vanishing out of sight and into a room for several moments before returning several things held in his paws. She watched half surprised half stunned as he laid the items he'd gathered out. Several styles of collars ranging from leather chokers to metal chains. Various restraints made of leather, rope, some kind of black tape and even a set of what appeared to be old fashioned stocks. 

She blinked, looking at him. “you just… have all this stuff?”

He shrugged. “never know what someone will want. Might I make a suggestion? Try this.” he reached out, handing her a simple black collar with a ring on it. A moment later she felt her heart quicken a bit as he knelt down in front of her before tilting his head back exposing his  neck to her. “go on. Collar me.”

She bit her lip. A thrill rushing through her as she turned the collar over in her hands. Was he really…

She moved, undoing the clasp of the collar before slipping it around his neck and relatching it. “i… how… is it?”

Nick smiled. “it's good. You can keep going. Next comes the restraints. Did you want to do my legs? My arms? My wrists?”

She blinked, her heartbeat speeding up again as she felt an all to recently familiar flame start to smolder and burn in her stomach. “i… your wrists I think… behind your back.”

He nodded, moving so his arms were folded behind his back. “since this is your first time id suggest the leather cuffs.”

She swallowed but nodded, her eyes going to the leather cuffs that matched the collar he was already wearing. She stood up, doing her best to keep her breath steady as she picked up the cuffs and moved to step behind hi-

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGGGG

the sudden ringing sound ripped through the oddly silent apartment making her jerk and flinch, her instincts making her spin around to see where the sound had come fro-

In a flash she felt something grab her right arm, bringing it behind her back while something strong and flexible looped around her wrist. A second later he grabbed her other arm, bringing it back and tying that wrist too. Wrapping them both in a tight bind before pushing her forward, making her stumble to the couch where she landed in a heap.

“WILDE! LET ME GO!”

she struggled against the rope, mentally cursing herself for letting him get the drop on her. She squirmed and wriggled trying to get free, glaring at him as he stood over her. He reached down, one of his fingers moving to-

“nnnaaa.”

She bit her lip. Struggling to keep the moan from slipping around as she felt him squeeze and slowly stroke one of her ears. “the funny think about you hopps, is that you tell yourself you need control. You need to always be in charge, always know what's happening and what you need to do to make it happen. Your like a clock. Everything has to work or it all comes crashing down. But you cannot hide from me. I know what you really want.”

She continued to struggle, growling up at him. “IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIG-”

Her voice died in her throat as his paw moved from her ear, going to rest gently on her neck before-

She inhaled sharply, her heartbeat jolting slightly as she felt the hard sharp prickles of his claws on her throat. Her eyes widened and her squirm stopped instantly. Above him nick chuckled. “you want someone to take that control away. To make it so you have no control over anything. That is what I offer you hopps. The release to be helpless and powerless. a plaything to be used however your master wants. You'll have no control. If you have limits i'll respect them. If you have boundaries i'll honor them. But you will be MINE.” again she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening again as her heart jumped into her throat. His claws were pressed right against her skin now, so firmly she swore she could feel her heart beating against them. “to do with as I see fit.”

Slowly his claws moved, trailing down her throat to her collar bone, pressing firmly against her skin. Not enough to break the skin but enough to leave small stinging trails where they touched. Against her will she shuddered, her heart continuing to hammer as his claws ran along her shirt, tugging at the fabric before…

She squirmed weakly, as she felt all but one of his claws leave her, slowly training down her chest, her stomach, her hips until…

“s-s-sto-stop.”

Instantly he froze, his expression softening as his hand left her body. She bit her lip, her heart hammering in her throat while her body cried out at the loss of his touch. After a few seconds nick spoke softly. “understand hopps. I can be aggressive and dominant, but i'm not a criminal. If you say stop. I stop. This all stops. I untie you and you can go. You never have to speak to me again. You don't even have to forgive me. So, think long and hard. Do you want me to stop? Or, do you want what I offer you?” As he finished speaking Nick's paw returned to her stomach, resting in an almost reassuring manner against her. “you decide hopps. We'll go no further until you do.

She didn't know what to do! On one hand she was nervous, perhaps even afraid. In the blink of an eye he'd tricked her, tied her up, and put her in an extremely vulnerable position. The ropes around his wrists dug into her fur and skin, showing no signs of loosening as she struggled against them. But on the other hand…. 

It was wrong. So completely and utterly wrong that it made her stomach twist and her breath shake. What he was saying and offering. To control her, to make her his plaything to use however he wanted. Him a predator, a fox. her a prey, a bunny! It was wrong. it was wrong and twisted and so sooooo perverse. Yet, She couldn't even remember that last time she'd been this horny. Her insides ached and burned, twisting themselves into knots of want and need. Her face felt like it was glowing as she felt the dampness between her legs. Gods it felt like she had soaked through her panties the second she'd felt his claws on her neck. 

She bit her lip, Struggling to understand what she wanted to do. She was afraid… just a tiny little bit. She'd never done anything like this. Sure she'd heard about it, she'd even been curious once. When 50 shades of prey had come out she'd given it a try. and while the idea had intrigued her, shed never thought she'd experience them herself. At the same time there was no denying the way she was feeling. Her heart was pounding harder than it had in months. Her sex practically ached from its want. And she was finding it hard… so very veeeery hard to find a reason to say no. “i… i… I don't…” oh gods she sounded like a virgin again. 

Above her nick spoke softly. “what if we just did some light play tonight. Just a taste, a sample. And if you find you want more, you can come back?” She bit her lip again. That sounded… ok. It would give her a chance to see what he had in mind without a full commitment. Slowly she nodded up at him. He smirked down at her. a second later she tensed as his claws pressed against her stomach. “say it rabbit. Say you accept.”

Her face burned with embarrassment as she looked up at him. Gods she hated that smirk. He was acting like he was better than her. Like he already owned her. She wanted to say something.  Something to wipe that smug, arrogant, condescending smirk off his face. And yet… she could think of one one thing to me. “i… ac-accept.”

He grinned down at her. “good.”

He shifted, kneeling down next to the couch, his free paw going to the back of her head and neck, the soft prickle of his claws making her gasp and shake with a mixture of fear and arousal. The paw on her stomach began to move, drifting down past her stomach, his fingers almost lazilly under her pants before-

She gasped, as suddenly her pants and underwear seemed to just vanished, having been ripped completely off her in a single smooth swift movement. She closed her eyes tight, a new level of embarrassment filling her as the suddenly cold air of the room washed over her womanhood. Next to her she heard nick growl. “no no rabbit.” a second later his claws pressed harder against the back of her neck. “open your eyes.”

She wanted to resisted, to fight back. She was a police officer damn it! Shed fought and won against animals 10X her size. Yet now she was helpless, truly helpless under this damn fox and his grip on the back of her neck. Without willing them to her eyes opened, his smirking arrogant face coming back into view. He smiled mockingly at her. “good rabbit. Now, spread your legs nice and wide so your master can play with you.”

_ Fuck you! FuckyoufuckyoufuckyouFUCKYOU!  _

Her legs spread apart, allowing his fingers drift down past her hips and-

“NNNNAAAA!”

The breath exploded from her lungs in a sharp gasping moan. He'd barely touched her. His paw pads had brushed against her with literally as little contact as possible and yet it was enough to make her body surge and crave more. Her loins burned and ached with want, as his fingers against went to her thighs. Next to her he chuckled. “oh my rabbit… so wet from just these faint touches. You must be more pent up than I thought. How long has it been since you've fucked? Hmmmm? A week? A month? Six months? A year?”

_ I hate you! Ihateyouihateyouihateyou!  _

Suddenly her body jerked and she yelped. a sudden blast of pain ripping through her as he smacked her needing sex. “answer me rabbit. How long?” again he smacked her sex. The wet smack making her face burn with humiliation as her legs spread wider and her lions burned, craving more.

“s-s-six months!”

He smiled at her again. “awwww. Poor bunny. Poor adorable horny bunny.”

She wanted to growl, to resist, to fight back. He was mocking her and she HATED being mocked. But her resistance waivered as she felt his fingers drift closer to her desire, slipping sideways to run gently just to the sides of her lips and entrance. Again he chuckled softly. “it always amazes me how hot bunnies can get. Its like you have a fire between your legs.”

If she'd had more of her wits about her she might have caught the meaning of that statement, but she was finding it very VERY hard not to focus on anything other than his fingers. They'd drifted sideways again and now were slowly running along the edges of her sex, making her whimper loudly in want. Gods she wanted him. As much as she hated him, as much as she hated that shit eating smirk, she wanted him to touch her. Her insides felt like they were on fire, her chest heaved as she struggled to breath and her sex was almost twitching with need. And then, the grip on the back of her neck tightened, forcing her to turn, to look directly at him as-

“aaaaaah!”

Lightning bolts danced through her body, crackling with pleasure as his fingers moved again, finally FINALLY touching her need. Against her will her foot thumped the couch as his fingers ran along the edges of her lips. Her head pressed back against his paw, her eyes drifting closed as she struggled to breath.  _ Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _

He was barely touching her, the tip of one of his fingers was ladily following the path of her lips’ edges and yet it had her quivering and shaking like a leaf. Her toes curled and uncurled and her right foot wouldn't stop thumping the couch. She felt his grip again tighten on the back of her neck. “open your eyes rabbit.” Again they sprang open, her body following his command like it was the law. In front of her she watched as he leaned in, her eyes going wide as he opened his mouth, showing her his rows of razor sharp teeth as he drew closer and closer to her. The feeling of his breath against her ear and his deep husky voice sent shivers down her spine, horrible decadent shivers that made her heart race even faster and goosebumps blossom under her fur. “scream for me.”

“wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Her whole body spasmed, her legs spreading wider while her hips bucked forward, her back arched and her head pressed almost painfully back against his paw. She could feel it, his finger buried up to his knuckle inside her. Her insides clamped down on it, squeezing and wrapping around the digit as it squirmed and moved inside her. And Suddenly she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Her hips bucked and thrust against his hand. Her foot began to thump the couch even harder as the pleasure she was feeling grew stronger. Her stomach spasmed and contracted, trying to make her sit up. while  his grip on the back of her neck kept her down and flat against the couch. Gods she couldn't be silent even if she’d tried. A gun to her head and she would have still been making these noises; grunts and whimpers and moans and gasps as his finger worked it’s way inside her. 

Next to her she heard him chuckle softly, his breath wafting against her face and neck. “Thats it rabbit. Let go. Enjoy yourself. Cum as much as you like. Let go of your control.”

Oh gods she was finding it so so soooo hard to resist him anymore. Her body ached and burned as the pleasure inside her grew, urging her hips to move faster and faster against his hand. Her lungs hurt from lack of air, each breath she managed to take only leaving her a split second later in a gasp or moan or grunt. Her insides felt like they were going to explode. He was smirking at her, that arrogant smug shit eating grin making her blood boil with a rage she barely ever felt. She wanted to resist, to defy. To make him understand that she wasn't just some horny bunny he could wind up and do whatever he wanted with. She was a police officer, a person of authority, she was in charge of her body and mind and what they did!

All of that vanished in a second as she felt his fingers move inside her, slipping just a hair’s breadth deeper inside her; finally allowing it to reach the bundle of nerves buried deep inside her. Her body went into overdrive, her muscles crying out in a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure as she ground and thrust against his hand. Her mouth was hanging open, a small trickle of drool hung from the tip of her tongue which was out and exposed. The sounds of her moans grew stronger, echoing around the apartment as the other female’s had done. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK! _

For a split second time seemed to freeze, leaving her standing on the very edge of the abyss of pleasure and want that she’d practically been dragged to. Her entire body shook and twitched, her insides writhing and twisting. Her eyes locked onto his. He was watching her, his expression amused as she’d frantically brought herself to the very limits of her release. 

“CUM.”

His voice was deep and husky. His tone telling her it was not a suggestion, but a command. One her body instantly followed a heartbeat later. Her head snapped backwards, her back arching painfully against the couch, her mouth flew open and her lungs exploded in a bellowing moan that seemed to shake the walls. Her insides clamped down, spasming and twitching around his finger even as he continued to move it, rubbing that spot deep inside her. 

_ ohgodsOhGodsOHGODS! _

She twitched and shook the pleasure making her body writhe and wriggle under his ministrations. It was all consume, mind numbing and nearly blinding. Her vision swam and blurred as she shrieked and moaned. She could hear him chuckling, saying something; but try as she might his words had no meaning to her. And then suddenly his finger vanished from her body, seeming to just disappear as he swiftly pulled it from her insides. She gasped and whined, a loud pleading begging whimper rippling through her body at the loss of contact and pleasure. Her hips continued to buck and hump, thrusting up into the air in a desperate attempt to recapture his finger. Through tears in her eyes she watched as he brought his finger between them. It was completely soaked, and it reeked of her arousal and juices. After a moment he brought the finger to rest in front of her face. “Clean your mess rabbit. NOW.”

The last word was a growl, not just a growl but a deep rumbling threatening growl. As if to emphasize his point judy felt his grip on the back of her neck tighten slightly. Before she knew what she was doing she’d leaned forward, her tongue coming out to lick gently at his finger. She shudder perversely as she tasted herself on him. Her sweet yet tart flavor making her face burn with embarrassment. in front of her nick’s eyes narrowed, slowly he moved, his finger; pushing it forward and-

“Mph!”

“KEEP CLEANING.”

Her face burned with humiliation as she did as he’d ordered, his finger now inside her mouth. She worked as quickly as she could, her tongue swirling and lapping at his damp fur. With a jolt she found she was sucking on it slightly, her head bobbing back and forth a bit to make sure she was cleaning it’s entire length. in front of her nick chuckled. “Good rabbit.” She wanted to glare at him. To tell him to shut up. To tell him how much she hated that smug smirk he was giving her. But with his finger in her mouth speech was impossible.

Suddenly he pulled his finger away, a soft popping noise echoing through the room as it pulled free from her mouth, a small trail of saliva clinging to it from her lips from a few seconds before it broke. She was panting now, her body exhausted from what she’d just experienced. She couldn't remember the last time she’d cum so hard. Her vision swam and blurred slightly as she felt her strength ebbing away. She tried to stay awake, to keep her eyes open as he’d instructed her twice to do, but again it proved almost impossible; her eyes drifting closed for longer and longer until…

“Sleep well judy.”


	7. Triangles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short little idea i had about a love triangle story with nick in the middle. 
> 
> the date of this posting has nothing to do with the story itself.  
> this is a real story I am considering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY M/M SMUT  
> DONT LIKE M/M SMUT?  
> THEN DONT READ THIS CHAPTER

Anxiously Nick waited at the train station, glancing around at the crowds in the hopes that they would distract him until the train he was waiting for came in. He was excited. How could he not be? It had been… almost a year now? Yes just a little over actually since he'd seen Jack. The silver and black striped rabbit was always running off, sometimes at the worst of times because his job demanded it. Of course Nick knew better than to protest.When they'd first met Jack had warned him that his job was absolute. He wasn't able to call in sick or say he didn't want to go. When he got a call he HAD to go, no matter what. That had led to some awkward moments where he and Jack would be out at a restaurant or at a movie and suddenly Jack would jump up, say a hasty “sorry!" Before dashing out. That's how it had happened last time. He and Jack had gone to a bar and had had some... a lot of drinks. They'd both crashed at Nick's apartment but by the morning Nick had found himself alone, a hastily scribbled note on the counter telling him Jack had gotten a call and had to go.

Of course Nick knew better than to hold these absences against Jack. After all, when your boss is the government you either do what they say or they'll find someone who will and then get rid of you. Although Nick would never admit to suspecting who Jack's employer was. He was pretty sure if he did Jack would have no choice to kill him and bury him in some unmarked grave where no one would find his corpse. And that was if he was lucky, the ZIA probably had a very strict policy about people knowing who their operatives were. So Nick played along, nodding and smiling whenever Jack would tell him about his latest trip to some random country as part of his job as a Private Banker for wealthy mammals and corporations.

The sound of a chime broke him from his thoughts, making him blink as a cool female voice spoke aloud. “The 7:43 Manehatten train will be arriving shortly. Please clear platform B."

Suddenly his heartbeat jumped, his tail swaying a few times before he made it stop. Indeed just as the voice had said he could hear the sound of the approaching train and sure enough another minute later it appeared. He watched as the massive yellow and orange train came to a stop at it's platform, dozens of people moving in to greet those getting off. He scanned the doors, looking at the labels above each one. Jack had said he was in car D. Finding the right car Nick moved, making his way through the crowd and towards-

“JACK!"

The silver and black striped rabbit looked in his direction, his eyes widening as they fell on the rapidly approaching red and brown fox. He rushed forward, his arms wrapping around the rabbit's shoulders before lifting him off the ground in a tight hug. He could hear a few people mumbling, no doubt shocked that a predator and a prey could be so close. _Well watch this._

A moment later his and Jack's lips connected in a soft and sweet kiss. The world seemed to fall away around them. He felt Jack move, his paws and arms coming to rest around Nick's neck while a soft moan made his chest vibrate slightly. Teasingly Nick ran his tongue along Jack's lips, smiling as he felt the rabbit shiver slightly. After several seconds they broke apart, both of them inhaling softly. “Welcome back."

Jack grinned at him. “GREAT to be back.”

They stayed like that for a moment more, enjoying the closeness the embrace gave them. Then after a few seconds Nick set Jack down, watching as the rabbit smiled up at him. “Your place? Or mine?"

Nick grinned. “Mine. Definitely.”

Jack chuckled falling in next to Nick as-

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Predator and prey touching in such a way and gay to boot? Why back in my day-”

Nick rolled his eyes at the older wolf who had marched up to them and was now glaring holes in them. He was used to this. The first few times it had happened it bugged him. But now he didn't even blink as the old wolf insulted him and Jack and told them they would both go to hell and burn for eternity and blah blah blah blah.

“Ma'am." Jack's voice was calm but firm as he spoke. “If you would be so kind as to move I have had a very long trip and would very much like to get home. So if you would kindly shut the fuck up and leave us the hell alone that would be great.”

Nick chuckled as the old wolf spluttered at Jack's words. Deciding to add his own fuel to the fire Nick reached down, taking Jack's paw into his own before speaking softly. “Oh Jack you're so aggressive and manly. I've missed you so much. Let's go home so I can feel you under my tail, it's been so long and hearing you be tough… mmmmm I need you NOW.”

It took all of his self control to not burst out laughing at the shade of red the wolf's ears turned. Whether it was anger or embarrassment Nick didn't know or really care. He did grin at Jack who grinned back as the wolf spluttered and choked on her words, her eyes wide as they sidestepped her and left the platform.

As they headed for the parking lot and Nick's car Jack spoke. “Still as wicked as ever I see."

He grinned. "you have no idea tiger fluff.”

The drive back to Nick's apartment was nice, the weather was warm and sunny, so they kept the windows down, allowing the wind to ruffle their fur as they drove. Jack spoke, retelling stories of how this time a company in Las Pegasus had wanted to do business with a large manufacturing conglomerate based out of Great Britain and that way why he'd had to run off in the middle of the night. “I'm really sorry. I wish I could have stayed."

It was an old line, one he'd used before. Nick smiled, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss against Jack's cheek. “It's ok jack. I'm not mad. I know you can't say no to work." As they came to a stop at a light Nick looked over. "But I do have some pretty big news for you."

Jack looked at him with curiosity. “Oh?"

Nick nodded, reaching over and pulling open the glovebox. He really was excited for this, it was actually one of the things he was looking forward to most. Pulling out his police badge Nick handed the piece of metal to Jack as the light turned green. As the car began to move again Jack stared at it the badge running fingers over then words printed into the metal. After a few moments he spoke softly. “This… this is… your's?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. Been on the force about three months now."

He watched as jack looked sideways at him. “Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" A second later the car swerved slightly as jack half tackled him kissing his cheek again.  Playfully pushing the rabbit back over to his seat Nick grinned as Jack spoke again. “so OFFICER Wilde. Tell me, what's it like being a cop on these rough and tumble streets of our fair city. Have you peered into it's seedy underbelly and seen black wickedness staring back at you?”

Nick laughed. “dark and seedy underbelly?” Jack laughed from his seat the sound making Nick smile widely. "it's been an adjustment to be sure. I spent most of my time on the other side of the law. But… it's nice to be helping people. Feels good. And the steady paycheck is nice too.”

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I'll bet.” They continued to talk on the subject of Nick's new job for the rest of the drive. With Nick telling Jack about some of the older cases he and Judy had seen as well as about his fellow peers. As they pulled up to the apartment complex where he lived Nick watched as jack frowned slightly. “I thought you lived a few blocks further over?"

Nick nodded and got out of the car. "thank the steady paycheck.”

Jack nodded and fell silent, allowing Nick to guide him up a set of stairs to the second level before slotting a key into the lock on the door marked 343. Pushing the door open Nick stepped in, allowing Jack to follow before closing the door. “Welcome to casa de ni-mmph!"

His words were cut off as jack leapt at him, his arms going around his neck while his legs wrapped around his sides and his lips crushed themselves again Nick's it was like taking a breath of fresh air. Nick's body moved on it's own, his arms wrapping around Jack's hips while his mouth opened to accept the kiss. he moaned into it, the feeling of Jack's body against his making him shiver with anticipation. he grunted as he leaned forward, pinning Jack against the door as the kiss deepened. he felt Jack's mouth open to, their tongues coming out to rub and dance together for several moments. they broke apart only when their lungs begged for air; both of them gasping and panting when they did. hungrily Nick growled. “I am going to WRECK you."

Jack grinned at him. "Good.”

he pulled Jack away from the door, their lips connecting again as he arrived his lover through the apartment and to the bedroom. he broke the kiss and second later, growling as jack playfully nibbled his lip as they pulled away. he dropped Jack a moment later, grinning as the rabbit yelped and flopped onto the bed. in a flash Nick pounced, springing up and on to the bed pinning Jack beneath him. he felt Jack's paws come up, running along his shirt and chest for a moment before drifting lower to the Hem of the shirt. Nick chuckled softly, burying his nose into the side of Jack's neck before inhaling a deep lungfull for his musk. “someone is impatient."

Jack whined softly, biting his lip as he felt nick's teeth brushed against his his neck. “I just spend a year dealing with  some selfish jackass and his wants. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW…” his words drifted off as Nick's own paw came up, slipping under his shirt to run along his stomach and chest, his claws prickling and teasing Jack's skin.

“Oh believe me, I do."

a moment later Nick moved, rolling off him and onto his back, his paws coming to rest behind his head while a smirk spread across his face. “I'm all yours."

Without an thinking or hesitating Jack clambered up, moving so he was straddling Nick's hips with his own. their rapidly growing arousals ground together, making them both groan softly as jack continued to rub and move his hips softly. “say that again."

he leaning in as Nick smirked wider. “I said,” a shudder rippled through Jack as Nick leaned up, his nose coming up to press against the inside of one of his ears. “I'm all yours."

he inhaled sharply, the scent of Nick's sweaty musk filling his nose while his paws went to the buttons of nick's shirt. gods he was almost shaking, he was so needy. his pants felt impossibly tight, like a prison for his arousal. but for the moment he could ignore that, a bigger need rushing through his mind as he slowly exposed more and more of Nick's chest and stomach. the moment Nick's shirt was unbuttoned his paws were on the fox, running through the thick fluffy chest fur noting how it was just as soft and warm as it had been over a year ago. For a moment he savored this feeling, pressing his nose into the fluff and inhaling again. Gods he smelled good.

Above him Nick chuckled, his soft touches tickling slightly. Part of him wanted to linger here. To keep running his paws through Nick's chest fluff while savoring the muscular rippling form underneath. Another part of him…

Gently he planted kisses along Nick's chest, slowly moving downwards to the Fox's stomach and abs. each kiss made Nick's muscles flex and ripple, sending a shiver up Jack's spine. the fox had always been fit, before it had been a kind of skinny fit. the kind a mammal got when they perhaps didn't eat as much as they should have been. but that had changed. now Nick was muscular fit; the police academy training honing and tightening his muscles and body to a beautiful degree. without hesitating his tongue came out, playfully lapping along the curve of Nick's abs. above him Nick chuckled softly. “like my new muscles?"

Jack's only response was-

Nick inhaled sharply as he felt Jack open his mouth, nipping gently at his stomach. “oh YES."

he opening his mouth to respond Nick fell silent as she felt Jack's paw drifted lower, gently rubbing and massaging the bulge that had sprung up between his legs. he squirmed a little as he felt Jack's paws moving, tugging the button open and unzipping his pants. the smell was almost beyond words. it reached into him; made his tail twitch almost as much as his nose while his mouth almost started watering. this went beyond want, it was a need. and as much as he wished he could savor this and be romantic a year of dangerous deep cover work had left him so pent up he couldn't stand it another second longer. his fingers hooked the edges of Nick's boxers, tugging them down until-

he pressed in, his nose going into overdrive; twitching and sniffing as he found himself drawn closer as if by and unseen force. he moaned softly as his tongue brushed against Nick's length. Nick mirrored the moan, his foxhood throbbing in appreciation of the contact. the sound of Nick's pleasure spurred him on, making him move in closer, his tongue lapping up the length of sensitive flesh while his paws went to Nick's bulb; massaging sensitive flare.

“J-j-ja-aaaah."

his words died in his throat, becoming a deep moan as he felt Jack's mouth move, going to the tip of his organ before slowly parting and working it's way down. he tried to keep his composure, to keep his breathing normal and to keep himself from tensing up. it proved to be futile; his breathing became ragged and his toes curled and uncurled in pleasure as jack slowly began to move up and down aking his flesh. with a grunt he managed to move, shakily propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch as-

“MMMMMMM!"

he watched as Jack's head moved back down, slowly making his foxhood vanished back into the warm wet tight mouth that hungrily awaited it. he could feel Jack's tongue working, lapping along his length, swirling around his tip and licking his head before lowering his back down with a soft hum.

“o-o-oh… j-ja-ahhhhh!”

suddenly Jack's head went down, not just down but lower than it had gone so far; encasing his entire length in his mouth and throat. fireworks burst in front of nick eyes, making the breath in his lungs explode into a deep shaking moan. _fu-fu-ohgods!_ He could feel Jack's throat tightening and clenching around his length making him clench his paws into fists as he felt his climax begin to build. he forced himself to breath, his head rolling back as jack slowly began to build a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down along his length. he missed this, dear gods he'd missed this. he'd missed the striped bunny's touch. the way he moaned and whimpered softly as he went about his ministrations; the small vocalizations telling him that jack was enjoying this as much as he was. he gasped sharply, his body tensing as a new sensation rushed through him, making the rapidly tightening knot in his stomach tighten a bit faster. “f-f-f-fuuuuck!"

the feeling of suction set his body on fire. his nerves itched and burned, his lungs aching as he tried to breath properly only to have the air forced from then in a sharp gasp. his organ throbbed and pulsed, achingly close to the release he so desperately…

he felt one of Jack's paws move, leaving his stomach where they'd been petting and stroking his fur and instead going to one of his paws, tugging it down and placing it on the top of his head firmly. with a great deal of effort Nick sat up, panting deeply as Jack's movement slowed, his gaze tilting up to look at him without ever removing the organ from his mouth. in a moment the silent please as sent between them; Nick understanding instantly what Jack wanted him to do. the paw Jack had moved flexed, his fingers spreading so they could pull Jack's ears slightly; tugging them into the tightened grip. “r-r-ready?"

it seemed a fair question to ask. below Jack nodded slightly, his lips puckering for a moment in a kind of mouthful kiss. Pausing for a moment Nick forced himself to take a deep breath. He knew Jack wanted this. The silver and black bunny loved this actually. But it still made Nick squirm a little with nerves, even if he was about to feel an almost blinding amount of pleasure. Exhaling softly Nick's grip on Jack's head and ears tightened, slowly dragging the rabbit back until just the tip of his foxhood was pressed against Jack's lips. in a single swift motion he pulled Jack's head forward, roughly forcing his organ back into the rabbit's waiting mouth. he did this again, pulling sharply at Jack's fur and ears only to roughly push him back down. he felt Jack's paws move, coming to grip and rest on his legs as he built up speed and force behind his grip.

the first time Jack had asked him to do this, it had made him so nervous. he didn't mind blowjobs. why would he? they felt amazing. but when Jack had asked him to be rough. to force his head up and down his length without and regards for how Jack might have felt; he'd been nervous. but that had been years ago; he was more confident now. he knew Jack's limits and Jack knew his. he groaned deeply, biting his lip as he forced Jack to move faster. a soft 'shlik’ sound coming from the rabbit's mouth as he was controlled. he changed his grip slightly, forcing Jack's head to tilt down slightly, making the top of his organ run along the roof of the rabbit's mouth with each thrust. THAT felt amazing, sending jolts of pleasure racing through him in a way few things could. he was panting now, his grip tightening reflexively on Jack's ears as he again speed up.

he didn't bother to try as stay quiet or muffle his sound anymore. a chorus of grunts and moans made his chest vibrate and rumble as his tongue came to and out the side of his mouth as he began to pant raggedly. fuuuuck, this felt good. his head rolled back, his eyes drifting closed as he felt the last of his worry slip away. Jack hadn't signalled him to stop and he was so….

he yanked on Jack's ears, slamming his entire length into the rabbit's mouth, making the top of his organ hit the back of Jack's throat with the force of the pull. a second later he forced Jack's head back, the feeling of suction from the movement making him moan again. he was getting close, the knot of pleasure in his stomach had grown tighter and not threatened to break if he continued much longer. “J-j-jack." he'd learned a while ago that a heads up from him was appreciated. he didn't want to choke the bunny… to badly.

with a deep feral growling grunt it started, his paw shifted, slipping to the back of Jack's head before forcing the rabbit's head against his hips. unlike before, this time he didn't pull back. instead he ground his teeth together, feeling himself teeter on the very edge of orgasm as he felt Jack's warm breath tickling his fur. a second later he felt it, Jack's throat tightening and constricting, trying not to choke on the long warm length of fox meat that had been so unceremoniously forced into his mouth and down his throat. that was all it took to send him over the edge. the air in his lungs exploded out in a loud moan that felt like it shook the walls. he felt his foxhood swell and grow hotter for a split second before his climax began. his organ erupted in a stream of warm sticky seed. the first load quickly being followed by another then another and another and another. each load coating the back of Jack's throat before being swallowed by the hungry rabbit. his grip on the back of Jack's head was almost painful, every instinct in his body telling him to keep Jack's head here until the last drop had been swallowed. for his part Jack didn't seem to mind this at all. the rabbit's eyes had drifted a closed in a look of pleasure that almost looked as content as Nick's own. his paws still clenched fistfulls of Nick's fur but not in a way that told nick he needed to stop and let him go.

Nick's chest heaved, his sides shook as he rode out his climax, the feeling of Jack's constricting and spamming throat only lengthening the pleasure even felt until he almost felt numb. with a deep rumbling growl he dragged Jack off his organ, the small rabbit actually letting out a soft whimper which Nick quickly silenced by crushing their lips together. he didn't wait for permission, his tongue forcing its way into Jack's mouth. a decadent almost forbidden shiver ran up his spine as he found he could taste a faint Trace of himself; a kind of salty musky flavor as his tongue claimed Jack's mouth. Jack's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling the booth deeper into the kiss until the absolute last second when they broke apart. he didn't say a way, instead staggering slightly to his feet while keeping his support on his lover. Jack's grip tightened, his legs again wrapping around Nick's hips as they had done the first time. a second later a new growl came from Nick; a deep aggressive almost feral growling as he felt Jack's small rabbit claws rake his back teasingly. the act only reinforced the urges rushing through him in that moment. He staggered to his feet, pausing for a moment to steady himself before carrying Jack from the bedroom and into the bathroom. He half slammed the rabbit down on the vanity, his paws going to jack's shirt. He growled at the small bunny. “Off. NOW."

His growl turned into an approving purr as jack quickly pulled off his shirt. Instantly his paws were running through the rabbits short thick fur. It felt so good to touch him again. He'd always loved Jack's chest. For such a small mammal it was so strong and muscular. Even as his claws grazed his skin he felt the muscles ripple and flex as jack squirmed under him. His paws drifted lower, going to jack's stomach before-

This time it was Jack's turn to moan, the soft shuddering sound coming from his throat as Nick tugged at his pants. He felt Jack squirm, his hips lifting and shaking as Nick tugged and pulled his pants and boxers down. Before they'd even hit the floor he was back in Nick's arms a warm embrace. He shivered as their fur pressed together. For a moment, for a single beautiful moment he held himself against Nick. He missed this, this feeling of intimacy and connection. He'd spent the last year in a country where half the people probably wanted him dead. And the other half would have turned him in just so they themselves wouldn't get killed. The feeling of nick against him, of the Fox's beautiful strong muscular chest against his. It was heaven, complete and utter he-

The feeling of warm water raining down on them made him rethink that last statement. THIS was heaven. Slowly he loosened his grip on Nick's body, allowing the fox to gently set him down so they were both standing together. He knew they weren't done, Nick's still rock hard organ and his own member would see to that. But for now the need had been sated slightly, enough so that the edge had been dulled. “I missed this."

Against him Nick nodded. "Me too.”

Jack watched as Nick moved away for a moment, grabbing the bottle of shampoo that sat on a small lip before sudsing up his paws. As Nick returned back leaned back, allowing his weight to press against Nick's stomach and chest as the fox's paws went to work.

“Mmmmmmmm." The feeling of Nick's paws rubbing and massaging his muscles as they worked the shampoo into his fur was probably the most relaxing thing he'd ever felt. He groaned softly, allowing his lover’s paws to wander along his head, neck and shoulders. The water was warm and soothed every ache and pain he'd felt for the last year. It felt amazing, like he could finally take a breath and just let himself relax. He leaned back against Nick's chest his head tilting up to look at the fox for a moment. “Hey..."

 He watched as Nick looked down at him and grinned. "hey.”

 Their lips met a move later, the soft gently warmth of the kiss making Jack feel as if he was wrapped in a blanket. One that smelled of fox. He groaned as he felt Nick start to pull away, his movements automatic as he stretched up to his tiptoes trying to keep the kiss going. Above him Nick chuckled. “Still so frisky.”

 Jack grinned up at him. "You ha-aaaaah!”

His smug come back was interrupted as Nick suddenly pushed him forward, pinning jack against the wall of the shower. behind him he felt Nick move, leaning in so his breath wafted across the back of his ear. “Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to search you. I suspect you're carrying a weapon of mass arousal.” he chuckled slightly at the bad joke, turning to say something only for Nick to reach up, his paw pushing Jack's head firmly but not painfully against the shower wall. “Sir, I'm going to ask you to keep your gaze forward until the search is over."

he groaned slightly, the sudden dominant grip Nick had him in making his organ only helping to stoke the fires of want inside him. behind him Nick moved, his free paw-

“mmmmmmmm." there was no holding back the moan as he felt nick's claws come out, prickling and teasing his skin as they left small stinging trails down his back. his tail twitched in anticipation as Nick's paw drifted lower and lower and lower until; “MMMMMMM!"

the feeling of Nick's paw on his tail, of his strong fingers firmly gripping and lifting it up made him shudder with excitement. he couldn't have been any harder than he already was. the feeling of Nick's thumb against his tailhole made him eat that last thought, his heart jumping several beats with excitement. “hiding anything in here sir?”

he chuckled softly, deciding to play along. “Maybe. you'll just have to do a cavity search to fi-aaaah."

his words ended abruptly as he felt nick's thumb invade his body. instantly his insides reacted, clamping down and squeezing the invading digit in an attempt to stop it. but Nick ignored this, his thumb slipping deeper inside Jack's body. “remember when I said I'm going to WRECK you?" jack nodded panting softly as feelings of pleasure rippled through his body. behind him Nick chuckled. “I lied. I'm going to DESTROY you. that's what you get for leaving in the middle of the night after ONLY a blowjob.” a second later Jack's yelped as he felt nick's thumb vanish from his body only for that same paw to strike his butt a second later. “on your toes Savage. NOW."

he was practically putty in Nick's paws; the deep threatening growl mixing with the normal husky rumble. I reached into him, making him shiver as it tugged at some deep ancestral fear. he'd been tortured before, refused to do as he'd been ordered while he had his finger's broken. and yet a few words from Nick in that tone and he did EXACTLY as he'd been told, slowly lifting himself up till he was standing on the very tips of his toes. he groaned as he felt Nick shift, half feeling as if the fox was going to leave him like this. but that thought vanished as he felt something long, warm and hard come to rest against his butt. he bit his lip, his body almost aching from want and need. behind him Nick growled again. “if you're feet touch the floor before we're done, I'm going to make you blow me on the balcony where EVERYONE can see.”

the threat someone only made him needier, his body aching slightly as he lifted himself a tiny bit higher. behind him Nick chuckled, adjusting his position before-

the sound of their twin moans echoed around the shower; bouncing off the tile walls and reverberating back at them. Jack grunted as he felt the tip of Nick's organ slip inside him, again his body reacted; clamping down around the invading organ. the first few times he and Nick had been together Nick's size had taken a long time to adjust to. requiring them both to move slowly and then rest for several minutes once Nick was fully inside. but after several long marathon filled nights he'd learned ways to help him adjust faster. he forced himself to breath, inhaling deep lungfuls of air through his mouth before slowly exhaling through his nose. his paws moved on their own, slipping backwards to grip Nick's hips as a kind of signal. if things went to fast or he was in pain, he could signal and they would stop. not that he wanted this to stop. the feeling of his body being stretched and filled as more of Nick's foxhood slipped inside him was enough to make his legs wobble slightly.

behind him Nick grunted softly. “f-fuuuuuuuuck."

another inch slipped inside and Jack's arousal was becoming truly painful. is own organ was had as a rock; sticking straight up after having been neglected for more than a year. now pre was dripping from it's tip, as it throbbed and pulsed in anger from lack of attention. “n-ni-nick…. p-pl-plee-please!” gods he sounded like a needy little virgin being fucked for the first time, but he couldn't help it. he NEEDED this bend words.

he felt nick's paw leave his head, instead moving downwards before wrapping around Jack's needing length. as Nick's paw brushed along his length fireward burst in front of Jack's eyes making him gasp and shake. he gasped loudly as one of Nick's finger's brushed along his tip, gently swirling around it; sending bols of pleasure racing through his body and up his spine. for a moment his body pressed forward grinding his hips against Nick's, his insides relaxing for a moment as a result allowing Nick's organ to-

again the shower shook from the force of their moans. in single motion the remaining length of Nick's flesh vanished inside Jack's body; only the bulb at the base remaining outside. instantly Jack hissed, his insides again clamping down around Nick's length. he felt drunk, or stoned, or maybe insane. it didn't matter; he could be dead for all he knew. the feelings rushing through him we're a whirlwind of pleasure, pain, and lust all of them drowning in the thick warm musky smell of Nick's wet fur. he felt Nick move in slightly, his nose coming to press between Jack's ears in a nuzzle. “y-y-you… ok?”

Jack nodded almost frantically against the wall. ok? OK, didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling at the moment. his insides felt stuffed, completely and truly stuffed by Nick's warm throbbing length. his own length was leaking like crazy, the small movements in Nick's paw sending ripples of pleasure through his body. the feeling of Nick's body pressed against his, of being pinned there against the wall and at his Mercy was almost beyond words. then a new feeling, one that made his dad snapback automatically, his breath exploding into a ragged pant as he felt the back of his head press against Nick's shoulder. his grip on Nick's fur tightened, his legs wobbling almost violently as Nick's fingers slowly moved along his length, massaging and squeezing it teasingly. behind him Nick purred softly. “Awww, the little bunny is so pent up. how CUTE.”

Jack's closed his eyes, at the use if the word, his ears tingling slightly with embarrassment. he knew Nick was only using it to tease, a way to add that tiny bit more to everything else that was happening. and yet… “I-I'm n-not -cu-AHHHH!"

mid protest Nick moved, pulling his hips back before roughly pushing them forward again, burying his length back inside Jack's body. “what was that? did the cute little bunny say something?”

again his ears burned; he could practically hear the smirk in Nick's voice. all he could do was growl weakly, his words melting away as Nick again withdrew from his body while his paws rubbing and caressed along Jack's length. slowly they began to settle into a rhythm with Nick gently squeezing and rubbing his paw and fingers along Jack's length. in response Jack's hips would move forward, grinding into the touches while at the same time Nick slowly withdrew a ways from Jack's body. then Nick's grip would change, firmly tightening around Jack's length before roughly driving his hips forward and buying himself inside again. soon the shower was filled with the sounds of their grunts and moans.

for Jack it was an almost impossible feeling. he was so used to being in control. he had to be as part of his job. he had to be able to walk into any situation and instantly be able to seize control. and yet he was completely out of control now; his body moved on it's own, his hips thrusting and grinding against Nick's paw wantonly. he was pretty sure he'd already climaxed within the first few moments of thrusting. But in the sea of pleasure that was battering and assaulting his body and mind it didn't really see to matter.

nick grunted, his hips speeding up their movements. fuck he'd forgotten how good this felt. he'd been with one or two other guys before, and yes that had felt good but Jack; gods Jack was on a whole other level. the rabbit's insides squeezed tightly around his length like a vice, making each thrust feel like a bomb exploding in his brain. the feeling of their bodies slapping together made him grit his teeth, his jaw actually popping from how tightly he was clenching it. he made sure to keep his paw moving, massaging, squeezing and rubbing up and down along Jack's length while occasionally running a ringer over the rabbit's tip. he'd cum a few minutes ago, his organ swelling and growing hotter before releasing it's pent up seed all over the shower wall. but that had just spurred him on, making him want to see how many more efficient could coax out of the bunny before his own climax hit him.

he could feel his control starting to sleep, the feelings of pleasure racing through his body making his hips speeding up again. gods how could anything feel this good? at some point one of Jack's ears had wound up in his mouth, making him bite down on it; earning himself a loud cry from his lover. he drove himself into Jack's body, making the rabbit cry out as their body slammed against each other all feelings of romance and affection gone; replaced by sheer lust and need. with a growl he pushed Jack forward, pinning the small rabbit against the shower wall before pulling him up of the floor. he heard Jack yelp but ignored it, his brain stead focusing on the way Jack's insides tightened at the sudden change in position. he growled into Jack's ears, the new position allowing him to drive into Jack with more feriocity than before.

fuck he was close, so sooo close. part of him considered slowing down, making this last longer; really work Jack over and make him pay for leaving in the middle of the night. that part of him was not in control though, the part that was desperate and horny and wanted to fill Jack with his seed was. that part of him drove him to move faster, their bodies roughly slamming together several more times a the ball of fire in his stomach grew hotter and hotter and hotter until-

with Savage almost feral growling he crushed Jack against the wall of the shower his entire length slipping up to the bulb inside Jack before that too vanished. instantly Jack's insides clamped down around him, quivering and spasming and providing him the very last push he needed to topple over the edge. he pressed forward, burning himself as deep as he could possibly get inside Jack's body, feeling him quivering and shake in response. and then suddenly it all vanished. everything that didn't involve him or beautifully impossibly tight warm hole his organ was currently jammed inside simply faded away. he purred  loudly as he felt Jack's body respond, the rabbit's head pressing against his shoulder as the first few splashes of seed entered his body. he kept his paw movie, pumping and polishing Jack's length while savoring the way it made the rabbit's insides clench and twist.

time melted away from them, the only marker of it's passing when he felt his bub begin to tingle and itch. groaning weakly Nick withdrew, his length a bit; shivering as the base of his organ began to expand a few moments later. he was panting now, his arms shook with the effort to hold Jack up and his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. against the wall Jack seemed to be feeling the same way. weakly he pulled Jack against his chest, slowly turning so his own back was against the wall before sliding down it until he was sitting on the shower floor under the torrent of water. against his chest Nick heard Jack speak weakly. “m-m-my feet… didn't touch… the g-ground.”

he chuckled softly at the rabbit's words. “I'll take that into consideration while we're on the balcony tomorrow.”

weakly they both laughed at that.

 

\-------

 

Judy Hopps groaned as she laid out on her bed. she was bored. not just bored, but bored and horn and lonely; the shitty trifecta. sighing to herself she rolled onto her side, her eyes flickering to the calendar next to her bed. today was the 12th, her eyes wandered down the line of days until they fell on the 22nd and the little note she'd made herself. HEAT STARTS

she groaned again, glaring at the calendar as if it was it's fault she was feeling this way. she hated this time of year. well, ok hate was a strong word. she…  disliked this time of year. everyday people made assumptions about her because of her species. That she must love carrots and lettuce. Tat she was cute. That she was a nympho. it drove her insane. most of the mammals at the precinct didn't do it anymore; at least not to her face. but this was one thing the stereotypes were pretty on the nose about. she wasn't a raging sex machine for 53 weeks out of the year. but for that one week…

“ugggg."

and it wasn't helping that she had a… special friend now. well, ok that would help 10 days from now. but right now…

her eyes wandered over to her phone. should she call him? no, that would make her sound desperate. maybe a text? _ugggg, you can't out dumb bunny. he said he was meeting an old friend tonight._ she knew that was true. he'd been very excited to meet the old friend. actually Nick had been practically giddy bouncing with each step he'd taken all day. it had been cute to see. vaguely she wondered who the friend was. she'd tried to ask questions, but all she'd managed to get out of here partner was that he was an old friend from when Nick had been younger. sighing again Judy rolled onto her back so she was looking up at the ceiling. _I wonder if his friend would like to one over too?_

a moment later he eyes widened. had she really just…

*Ding*

the sound of her phone was a welcome distraction. she practically pounced on the device, flicking the screen to unlock it before reading the message she'd been sent.

NICK: wants 2 chk inon u. u ok? 

she smiled at the message before typing out her response.

JUDY: Am ok, 4now.

a moment later he responded.

NICK: hang in ther.

she bit her lip, weighing weather or not to ask.

JUDY: r u still ok to… help me… in 10 days? 

she waited for him to respond, her heart beating oddly fast as she watched the three little dots that meant he was responding.

NICK: yes. promised I wood. 

she smiled at his response, a feeling of relief washing through her.

JUDY: thanks. 


	8. No One Prays For The Condemned (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks  
> part 2 of my preview for the story Idea "No One Prays For The Condemned"
> 
> if you like the story leave a comment and vote for it to be the next one i expand on.

“Mmmm!”

Her hum of ecstasy filled the room, actually making the walls vibrate slightly as it bounced back at her. Every nerve in her body was trembling, pleasure raced up and down along her spine, her lungs almost ached from how hard it was for her to breath and-

“Aaaaaaaah!”

Another orgasm slammed into her, her ninth one of the night making her eyes roll back as her hips bucked and hump against the face currently pressed against her sex. She could feel him, even through blinding numbing burning pleasure that was drowning her.  She could feel him him, His tongue lapped and thrust and licked inside her, always seeming to know exactly when she wanted it to be next. In a flash it took deep long licks from inside her. Making her gasp as her inner walls tried to clamp down on it. Another second and it swirled and danced along her clit, making her head pound as her hips bucked harder and the pleasure she was feeling became more violent. Next came her lips, he expertly ran his tongue along the entrance to her folds, making her bite her lip and shudder in want. And then suddenly back inside her, his tongue rushing in and filling her again making her gasp and jerk from the suddenly rush of new pleasure. “g-g-g-go-GODS!”

a second later she yelped, a feeling of sharp stinging pain lancing through the pleasure but instantly absorbed by it as he struck her rump firmly. From behind her she heard him growl threateningly, his tongue still inside her as he spoke. “Not even close.”

He attacked her with a renewed vigor, his tongue moving faster, pressing harder and seeming to grow hotter all at the same time. She felt it growing inside her. The fireball of pleasure that had been growing from the moment he'd grabbed her and thrown her down.  It grew hotter and hotter making her gasp and shake as it grew. She bit down on the pillow she had crushed against her chest. Her hips unconsciously lifting higher, pressing and humping back against him as he drew her closer and closer and cl-

“GAAAAAAAH!”

Pain shot through her body, somehow making the pleasure she was feeling even strong. He'd reached up and grabbed her ears roughly using them to pull her head back and away from the pillow she'd been biting. His tongue surged deeper and deeper, feeling as if it had reached the very center of her body. Her breathing shook and shuddered as she felt like she was being crushed under the weight of the building pleasure. She growled, a deep wanton feral growl as her hips thrust back against his face. Gods so was so soooo close to-

“NAAAAAAAA!”

She threw her head back, a desperate pleading begging whine erupting from her as his tongue vanished from insid-

“GAH!”

she yelped as she felt his hand connect firmly with her womanhood. sending a jolt of decadent pain that made her toes curl and her eyes water as it changed to pleasure. Again he pulled her ears, pulling her under she was bent almost completely backwards. “BEG.”

Gods his voice, it sent shudders through her. So deep and commanding almost threatening; challenging her to resist. It reached into her, half scaring the crap out of her as she struggled instinctively against his grip. “p-p-please-GAH!”

again he pulled her ears. “LOUDER RABBIT. OR ELSE…” to prove his point he spanked her entrance again. Making her shudder as the pain lashed through her.

“P-PLEASE!” again he spanked her. Her whole body jolting from the punishment.

“please WHAT?”

she was beyond herself. He could have made her do anything in that moment. She threw her head back, her voice dripping with desperation and need. “PLEASE, FUCK ME!! I NEED IT!” gods she sounded like a desperate horny bunny in heat. But she didn't care.  She was desperate, beyond desperate. she'd never needed anything this bad in her life. Her body shook with want and she could practically feel the juices dripping from her as-

Again he pulled her ears, this time to the side forcing her to turn and look at him. He was a fox, orange fur, cream and brown fur. His teeth were bared, sending a jolt through her as she took in the row of razor sharp teeth; twisted into a sneering cocky smi-

Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped as she found his eyes. For some reason she'd thought they were green. A deep almost emerald shade of green. But they weren't, they black; soulless and empty and jet black. The eyes of a demon. Before she could react he surged forward his hand shoving her face forward, pinning it to the wall as  he moved into position. Despite the panic growing in her gut she felt herself shudder in anticipation as his organ brushed against her entrance. She struggled weakly against his grip her eyes opening and… again she froze, her eyes going to the small mirror she'd hung on the wall and her reflection in it. Just like the foxes her eyes were jet black and soulless; the eyes of a demon.

“N-NO!”

With a blast of psychic energy she lashed out at the demon. In the past such attacks had made demons shriek and scream in pain, but now-

The world warped around her, the air rippling like water. suddenly she wasn't in her bedroom anymore, she was… oh gods… she was standing in the streets… surrounded by what looked to be a war zone. Cars had been flipped over and smashed. The concrete road had shattered like glass. The windows of the nearby buildings had exploded. Bodies lay around her. With a jolt she found she recognized some of them. Fisk with a hole through his chest. Dan missing his head. Jason with his intestines spilling out of his stomach. And a hundred others she didn't know, each of them ripped and torn to shreds as if my…

Something drew her attention to her hands, the feeling of warm slickness against her fur making her stomach lurch. Her hands were coated in blood. Not just coated but bathed in it. The warm crimson liquid was so thick it actually squelched as she moved her fingers. “you ok?”

She blinked turning towards the sound of the voice. It was the fox again, wearing a black suit a blood red tie, both of which looked immaculate despite the warzone around them. She felt her body move without her say so. “yeah… just… my friends…”

She felt her stomach lurch as she looked at her fallen friends again. The fox shrugged. "It had to be done. Come on.”

She nodded and-

The world warped and twisted again. the streets vanished. She was standing atop a building now. Above her the skies had turned blood red, the sun had turned black and seemed to radiate darkness instead light. Below them she could see the city; torn, twisted and mangled. Pillars of fire were arching into the sky. Building had shattered or been crushed. Sounds of screaming and fighting sounded like the wails of the damned. She could see things moving through the streets; demons, monsters horrors she'd never known were possible before. Horrible twisted amalgamations of flesh and muscles and evil the lumbered and prowled along the burned out destroyed streets . They were everywhere. Behind her a familiar voice spoke. “Judy.” She turned. The fox was there, an odd expression on his face as he looked at her. “thank you. Thank you for all you’ve done.”

His words brought with them a realization. A sweeping sickening realization that chilled her to her core as if someone had dumped an entire ocean's worth of ice into her gut. She had helped this happen. She had helped HIM make this happen. She-

She spun around as world shook. In the distance a wave had formed and was rapidly nearing where they stood. She heard the fox speak again as the wall of blood and pain and death and evil rushed towards them. "I lo-”

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!”

She woke up screaming, sitting bolt upright as the scream exploded from her lungs. She could feel it, it was around her, pressing in on her, trying to crush her; that wave. She flailed, the feeling of the wave making her arms and legs tremble as it washed over her, lifting her up and-

“Gah!”

She fell from the bed, hitting the floor in a naked shaking heap of fur and limbs. Her body was moving out of instinct, trying to crawl away from whatever was attacking it.

“Judy?! What's wrong?”

The voice snapped her out of her panic, making her blink as it cut through her bodies fear like a knife. She blinked, shaking her head, willing the tears that were welling up in her eyes to go away. She could feel him. Tomas, the otter's aura was tinged with fear as he looked down at her from the bed. “hey. What's wrong? Talk to me. Did I do something wrong? ”

She forced herself to breath, to think. That hadn't been a normal dream. As an exorcist her dreams were usually more intense than others. But this… this had been something else completely. Normal dreams didn't affect her like this. They didn't make her wake up screaming, or make her fall out of bed or make her tremble and shake. Only one thing did that. Psychic backlash, which meant…

She sat up, still forcing herself to breath as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand above her. She ignore Tomas's repeated question of “what's wrong?”

Her fingers danced over the keys of her phone, rapidly typing out a message to-

She was halfway through the message when her phone dinged; someone had included her in a text group.

What the fuck was that? Did anyone else feel that?! 

The message was from Nisha, a mountain lion and a well known psychic amungst the hunters. She'd barely managed another word when another ding hit her phone.

Anyone else feel that? That was insane! 

Soon her phone was dinging constantly as a dozen more messages came through, her eyes widening as more people began chiming in. It wasn't just her, dozens of others had felt… whatever that had been. And like her they were scared. Psychic backlash wasn't anything new. Usually the result of when someone became a ghost or when certain kinds of monsters were created… but… for one of this size… to have affected so many people… what could have caused it?

She blink as her phone let out a different sound, a low him that drew her attention back to the screen. Jasper had responded now, of course being an empath he'd be included in the chain. Unlike the other messages his was in all caps. With a faint smile she could almost see him growling in annoyance as he wrote.

STOP IT! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS 4:27AM! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DISCUSS WHAT HAPPENED COME TO RAVENHOLM TOMORROW. UNTIL THEN, SHUT UP AND GO TO BED! 

She felt her smile grow at that. She could just imagine Jasper throwing his phone across the room after having sent the text. He never did like being woken up. She'd learned that the hard way once or twice. Taking a deep breath she turned her phone to silence, looking up at Tomas who was looking down at her concerned. After a moment he spoke. "Is… everything… ok?”

She sighed softly before nodding. “yeah.... You good to go another round?”  

he blinked at her, his eyes widening.  “w-what?”

She smirked up at him. "I said…” she stood up grabbing his head and pushing it against her hips. “get to work.”

For a moment nothing happened but then; a wash of pleasure helped to distract her from the memories of the dream.

 

\----------

 

Walking through the precinct during roll call the following day Judy could not help but notice just how many of her fellow officers looked exhausted. Several of them were drinking from larger than normal cups of coffee. Others had their heads down on the desks until the chief walked in and began handing out their assignments for the day. As usual she was put on foot patrol.  Afterwards a everyone filed out of the room she questions a few of them subtly. Most of them told the same story, bad dreams that they couldn't remember. Others saying they'd felt restless or unexplained feelings of dread. A couple had mentioned a feeling of lingering tension or unease. As if something was about to happen that they couldn't put their fingers on. That made her concerned. She'd worked here long enough to know which of her fellow officers was ‘sensitive’ and which ones weren't. None of them were like her. But a few of them were sensitive, able to get feelings and intuitions influenced by psychic phenomena. Yet that didn't seem play a part in who was or wasn't affected.

She saw cops she knew to be sensitive both disheveled and seemingly unaffected. No what interested her were the others, officers who she'd never seen show any signs of sensitivity but seemed to have been affected by whatever had happened last night. She tried to be subtle, casually asking questions to others as they all got ready to go about their duties for the day. And as she set out to her route she pondered what answers she had been given. It had definitely been some kind of psychic backlash. So it made sense that she and other sensitive individuals would have felt it. But if it had been a normal backlash then why had some been affected while others hadn't. And why were people who weren't sensitive being affected? It didn't make sense, at least not to her. Mentally she prayed that others would show up at the Ravenholm like Jasper had told them too. She may have been the only exorcist in the city, but she was by no means an expert. Hopefully one of the more advanced psychics knew what was going on, or at least had some ideas. Her patrol was routine, actually it was pretty boring. Not that that was a bad thing. A boring patrol meant that the city was safe and nothing and was happening. That was always good.

In a flash the morning seem to vanish, her stomach growling loudly making her pause in her tracks. Her shift afforded her an hour long lunch. And she wasn't far from the avian district and Ravenholm. It would be easy for her to stop by, get info on what had happened and then grab a quick bite to eat on the way back. As if to agree with her thought process her stomach growled again. Radioing in her break grom patrol Judy hurried, bounding up the steps to the large dividing wall of the city sector and into the joining tunnel. She rarely visited this part of town. The avian district had its own division of the ZPD so rarely were they ever called to disputes or crimes here. But she had visited Ravenholm several times, so she knew a bit of what to expect. Stepping out of the joining tunnel the first thing that hit her was the sound. Unlike the mamailain sectors of zootopia the avain section was much quieter, not silent but quieter. No cars or trains making a full roar of sound. Instead, the soft clicking and clacking of talons on concrete and the rustle of feathers made a kind of low thrum.

Several birds stared at her as she hurried onto the path she knew led to Jasper's home. Above her giant towering trees grew, homes and business having been built into the interconnecting limbs and branches. The entire second had an oddly crisp scent to it. The large trees producing much more fresh oxygen than their smaller cousins in the other districts. The ‘streets’ were not as packed in this part of the city, she could move easily, a quick half jog half run as she made her way through the district. As she did so she ignored the still surprised looks she got.

Ravenholm was a bit of an oddity here. Unlike the other homes that sat or hung from the tree limbs high above, it was built on the ground. Then again it was a massive estate so it may have simply been to big to have built into the trees. Unlike most of the other homes which small or moderate sized structures Jaspers home was huge, a mansion with wooden walls and glass lined ceilings with easily 20 or 30 rooms depending on what one considered a room. It was built in an older style, more of a mammalian Victorian style than any modern avian building in the district. She'd asked him about it once. Why he, a bobcat would choose to live in a part of the city mostly inhabited by birds in a home that sat on the ground and clearly seemed out of place. He'd explained that the house had been built in a section of the city that was uniquely attuned to the natural energies of the city. That it sat right on the intersection of several ley lines as well as in the center of several confluence of magical, spiritual and psychic wellpools. And to top it all off, it had been built over an entrance to the old underground maintenance tunnels that spanned the entire city, a useful escape or smuggling route to have access too. Plus it was large enough house dozens if not a hundred or so hunters if there was some kind of an emergency.

Moving up the steps of the mansion Judy pressed the ‘doorbell’ and waited to be let in. She didn't have the wait long for the door to swing open, the sight of the aging bobcat coming into view. “Judy. It's good to see you.”

It was hard to describe Jasper. Not because he was complex, the aged bobcat was actually very simple. No the difficulty came because of the odd feelings she got when she was around him. As an empath Jasper had the natural ability to ‘tweak’ the energies he let off. Meaning he could make people feel certain things if he wanted them too. His voice was calm, smooth, and a bit deep. Rather like an old uncle or a friendly mentor. His presence was oddly reassuring, as if the years he'd spent hunting and learning and training others meant he could stop just about anything.  The faint smell of tobacco and sage reminding her of all those months she'd spent studying his lessons. She mirrored his movements, stepping forward to give him a tight hug. “good to see you too Jasper.”

Releasing her friend Judy watched as Jasper gestured inside. “come in. I assume you're here to talk about whatever the hell happened last night?”

She nodded, stepping into the house before shutting the door behind her. “y-yeah. I am.”

Jasper nodded, motioning for her to follow him down a long corridor leading into the mansion. She fell in line next to him, allowing him to lead her. “you and half the others in the city. We've had people coming and going for hours now. Each of them has their own answers and theories, but so far little is making sense. Whatever that… disturbance was, it was unlike any other in recent history.”

She nodded in agreement. “what is everyone else saying? Did anyone manage to get a reading on its source?”

Jasper nodded slowly. “partially. Some of Minerva’s followers,” at the mention of the serpent sorceress Judy felt her mood darken.  She'd met Minerva Dunwitty a few times, none of those times had she been happy to do so. The serpentine magic user made her feel wrong. Like she was seconds away from being tricked or lied to or caught in some trap. She'd told Jasper of her concerns of course. But he'd assured her that Minerva could be trusted. Remaining silent Judy watched as Jasper moved forward, stepping through a large doorway and into a large library. “come Judy. Sit. Would you like anything to drink? I have some brandy abouts here somewhere. Or perhaps a beer? I recall you enjoy them occasionally.”

She shook her head at the offer. “can't. I'm on lunch.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “very well. Tea then?” She nodded, taking a seat in a soft cushioned armchair watching as Jasper moved to prepare twin cups of steaming hot tea; one of which he handed to her. She took the tea, bringing it to her nose. A second later the warm smell of lemon and ginseng filled her lungs. “so, tell me Judy. What did you see last night?”

She took a deep breath. Taking a sip of tea a moment later to buy herself a little time. In truth… she didn't know how much to admit to. She knew Jasper wouldn't judge her, he was objective like that; only caring about things that grew their knowledge of what was happening. But…

"I won't judge you Judy. I promise.”

She frowned at him, sighing softly. “reading my aura Jasper?”

He shrugged softly, taking a sip of his tea. “yes.  Although I hope you understand that it is not on purpose. Unlike your abilities, mine cannot be turned off so easily. And… the conflict inside you is… sizable. Listen,” he leaned in to look at her. "I promise you. Nothing you say will be shared beyond the context of helping us to figure out what's happening.”

She remained silent for a moment, looking at her mentor. After a few moments she sighed, taking another sip of tea before speaking. "I had… a dream… maybe more… I don't know.”

Jasper raised an eyebrow. “more? A vision?”

She shrugged. “Maybe? It… it wasn't like any vision I've had before. In the past they've always been in the here and now. Something that's happening in another place. But this… I think… this might have been… the future…”

There was no mistaking the look of shock that flickered across his face. “the future?” She nodded, watching as he processed that. “foresight is a rare gift amongst exorcists but… and correct me if I'm wrong, you've never displayed this ability before.”

She nodded again. “you'd be right. Although,  to be fair I never displayed signs of being an exorcist… before I suddenly did.”

Jasper chuckled at that, nodding. “fair enough. So what did you see in this vision?”

She fell silent then, taking a long time to sip a mouthful of tea. The hot flavors filled her mouth; honey, ginseng, a vague flavor of raspberries all of them prickling and dancing along her tongue for several seconds. She didn't normally drink tea. She'd tried it a few times before, but always found them bitter or overly bland. But that night, when she'd seen her first monster and been dragged head first into this world… Jasper's tea had helped. And in the times she’d struggled; the night after her first hunt, the night before she learned if she would graduate the academy or not, his tea had again helped. Swallowing the mouthful she responded. "I was… having sex… with a fox.”

Next to her Jasper cocked his head slightly. “oh?” his voice was soft, no hint of judgment or disapproval in it. Even still she squirmed a bit at it. Vaguely she wondered… if he knew about some of the dreams shed had about him… would he use the same tone?

She nodded, doing her best to ignore the faint prickles of embarrassment that were making her ears tingle.. "I… it was… rough and… at one point… he grabbed me and made me look at him… and… his eyes… were black… like a demon's.”

That caught Jasper's attention. “a demon? Are you sure?”

She nodded, the memory of the fox's dark soulless bottomless eyes fresh in her mind. “yes, I'msure.”

She watched as next to her Jasper took a deep breath. “you say… the sex was… rough… Judy… I must ask… and believe me I wish I didn't… but… do you believe it was… consensual?”

She sighed, taking another sip of tea. "I… I don't know. It…” she squirmed a bit, embarrassed by the question. "It was rough; he was very controlling and aggressive. But… I wasn't fighting back.”

Jasper nodded. “but... It's possible this demon bewitched or entranced you. You may not having willingly given yourself to him?”

She bit her lip. Determinedly keeping her gaze on her reflection in the tea. “my eyes were black too.”

Silence met her words, silence that stretched on for several seconds before-

“well… that rules out a vision of the future then.” She looked at him confused. After a sip of his tea Jasper elaborated. “as an exorcist you have certain… resistances and immunities the rest of us do not. As I taught you, most mind control techniques or psychic attacks wont work on you, not unless they are particularly powerful. But your protections go deeper than that. As an exorcist your soul… it has a kind of… auto cleaning function if you will. Unlike the rest of us. Your soul doesn't not accumulate corruption. Therefore there is very little chance of you becoming a demon. Not unless you suddenly summon one whore yourself to him and then hand your soul over. also, one cannot simply force its way inside you and wear you like a skinsuit as they can with others. Therefore,” Jasper took another sip of tea. "If you approach what you saw logically, it is nearly impossible to be the future.” His words did make her feel a little better, but only a little. Sensing her uncertainty Jasper continued. “but there was more to your dream than this, I take it?”

She nodded. "I.. cried out… hit it with a mental attack and then….there was…. I saw… hunters… dead… their bodies laying in the streets as monsters roamed the city. People screaming… dying… being eaten and slaughtered… and… my hands… covered in blood… their blood… I think… and that fox… thanking me… for helping make it happen.”

Jasper remained silent for several moments. She felt her inside squirm as that silence stretched on. What was he thinking? Was he worried about what she'd seen? was he suspicious of her now? Wa-

“Judy,” she felt his hand touch her shoulder, her head turning to look at him. “listen closely, and know that what I say is true. Ok?” she nodded and he continued. “you've never faced a real demon before. Demonspawn, yes. Even a hellspawn. But never a true demon. So believe me when I say, demons are amongst the worst of the worst. They Are soulless uncaring monsters. They delight in pain and torture and suffering of innocent and the guilty alike and there is no line they will not cross. They will twist and infect every happy memory, every good feeling, and use them as a weapon. When something like that, encounters someone like us. Someone who is… uniquely sensitive, it's a delight to them. It's a way to cause even more pain than they could on just a normal person. Any demon can rape and murder, that some of their favorite pastimes. But to people like you and me they can do much worse. They can make us watch it, every idea, every sick detail while they twist us until we feel like we want it to happen. But that’s all it is, them trying to tempt us. I believe this is what you saw. A sliver of what it hoped to do to some poor soul. But when you resisted, you forced your mind deeper. I don't believe what you saw was foresight, there are to many inconsistencies. BUT I do think you've caught a glimpse into this demon's plans. For that I am grateful.”

She smiled weakly, nodding slowly. "I…”

He could still sense her uncertainty. As he leaned back in his chair he smiled. "I promise you Judy, there is an army of people standing between this monster and whatever its goal is. it won't succeed. Even if I have to send it back to hell myself, he won't succeed.”

That helped a bit more. She'd been about to speak again when the radio on her shoulder blipped and crackled to life. “attention all available units! Attention all available units! A riot has broken out at The Vermin housing projects on 44th and Lacard street. All available units please respond!”

Her eyes widened, the sound of panic was clear in the dispatcher's voice. Next to her Jasper chuckled. “Duty calls it seems. Go. make the world a better place. And… be safe.” She bit her lip, looking to the aging bobcat. She felt bad for rushing off like this. It had been months since they'd seen each other, and she’d hope they could maybe catch us. But now-

He smiled at her. "I'm not so old that I'll kick off just yet Judy. Go. we can chat another time.”

She nodded, draining the last of her tea before setting the cup down. “Keep me informed about what’s happening. Will you?”

He nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

 

\--------------

 

She could hear the sounds of the riot before she arrived. Sprinting down the sidewalk towards the house projects Judy could hear the sounds the snarling, screaming, roaring and fighting. Civilians had been pulled back and were now being forced further back down the street by several officers. Dozens of police cruisers, and even two SWAT vans had pulled up in front of the Housing projects. Rounding one of the cruisers Judy paused for a moment, taking in the scene before her. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. The courtyard area in front of the building was a sea of bodies. Even as she stood there she watched a wolf, the tattered and torn remains of his clothes barely hanging onto his body; lunged at one of the responding police officers like a wild animal. The wolf’s body collided with the equine officer's chest, knocking them both backwards and to the ground in a pile of fur, growling and bodies. If the officer hadn't been wearing a stab vest like she was, Judy would have been worried. As it was her attention was pulled to another officer, the Ram officer had been dragged to the ground and was currently being pummeled by a dozen different mammals. Her training kicked in, making her reach for the stun batton on her belt as she rushing forward. She hit the nearest mammal first, a meerkat who growled and yelled as the crackling baton connected with the side of his ribs. Instantly the blast of electricity made him stagger, an opening she used to grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him away from the Ram. even as the meerkat continued to twitch she moved, first pinning him beneath her and then securing his hands and arms behind his back with a zip tie from her belt.

It happened just as she got off him, in a flash he spun around. His arms were still secured behind his back, the tie being strong enough to keep a lion restrained; but his mouth was still free. He snapped at her, his teeth bared and his eyes slitted and furious as he tried to bite up at her. And for a split second she saw something, it was like  smoke covering his face, not formless but with shape. Even as she saw it the smoke took on a clearer form; two hollow circles for eyes and a pair of triangular ears coming into her view. Her eyes widened. The meerkat was being overshadowed. Someone or something was controlling it’s mind, bringing out it’s savage side. She took a step backwards, her eyes going to the still warring crowds of mammals and officers. She allowed herself to focus for a moment, letting her mind stretch out like Jasper had taught her. If the meerkat was being overshadowed, then-

More billowing black faces appeared in her vision, the same sets of hollow eyes and triangular ears met her gaze. Almost every civilian had one of them, hovering over the civilian’s face; making them look like they were wearing some kind of mask. But there were more, floating through the crowd, gathering around the responding officers, buzzing around their heads. Now that she was focusing she could hear them whispering, “let go.” “give in.” “rip them.” “tear them.” “feel their blood.” “feel their flesh.” “rip them.” “tear them.” “kill them.”

Even as she looked around she watched as another officer, a tiger let out a bellowing roar of anger. She watched as one of the floating faces moved, fixing itself over the officer’s face. A second later the officer dived into the sea of bodies, all sense of control seemingly gone. This was bad. Whatever was causing the overshadowing was powerful, it would have to be to affect so many mammals at once. She could dispel the overshadowed mammals, true. But doing so would leave her exhausted and weak. No, she needed to find it. If she could distract it, it might free up some of the affected people, might give the police a chance to subdue the mob; even if she couldn't beat whatever it was that was causing this. Turning her attention to the surrounding buildings she frantically searched fo-

The sound of an explosion made her jerk. Several floors up one of the buildings a window burst outwards. A second later her eyes widened as a body plummeted through the air, the rat screaming in panic before suddenly falling silent as it hit the ground. No sooner had the window exploded then she felt it; the whispering of the faces growing louder. There, the source was there!

She raced towards the entrance to the building, ducking through the broken glass doors before charging inside. The lobby of the building had been torn apart. Benches and chairs were smashed, pictures and painting and been ripped from the walls. Dozens of claw marks and gashes mired the floors and walls. Amongst the marks she could see several splatters of fresh crimson. She tried not to think about those. She raced through the building, quickly finding the stairway and bounding up them three at a time. It was times like these she was grateful for being a rabbit. Her physiology made it easy for her to run up flights of stairs. As she ran she changed weapons, her stunbatton going back to her belt as she instead retrieved her gun. Finding the floor she was looking for wasn't hard. As she came to the landing of the stairwell her eyes widened again as she found the metal door leading into the building had been blasted off its hinges and now lay half embedded on it’s side in the floor.

As she moved into the hallway she clicked her safety off. _Remember your training Judy. Don't think. Just react an-_

 "I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS RAT!” The sound of the bellowing voice made her pause, here ears taking a moment to find the direction it was coming from. Left. she moved in that direction, hunkering low and against the wall as she ran. "I ENJOY A GOOD GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON. BUT YOU’RE JUST DELAYING THE INEVITABLE.” she picked up the pace, rushing down the hallway as fast as she could. The voice was getting loude-

As she turned a corner in the hallway she came across a body, a rat; it was laying face down on the floor; a large pool of crimson under it telling her the rat was dead.

_Seems to be a theme here._

She ignored the body. Nothing she could do to help it now; she had to find the source and put an end to this. Before more people ended up like that. There were more bodies now. Some of them lay face down on the floor like the first. Others were slumped against the walls; their throats torn out or their insides ripped open. A few of them were riddled with bullet holes and at least one of them had had its head completely torn clean off it’s shoulders. She pushed them out of her mind. If she couldn't help them, they weren't important. That’s what her training and ta-

**_STOP!_ **

The ghostly warning came at just the right moment. For a split second she paused, her brain half wondering if she’d imagined the voice. In that split second the wall a short ways in front of her exploded; wood, plaster, wallpaper and debris flew through the air, along with a body. She ducked for cover, darting sideways and behind a planter. Down the hallway she watched as the body flew through the air, hit the wall on the other side of the hallway and slumped against it. For a moment she wondered if it might be dead, but then it slowly began to stir, staggering to its feet before...

“FUCK OFF FREAK!”

The sound of several gunshots split through the air, as the rat aimed it’s gun and fired at the unseen voice. For a split second a look of triumph spread across the rat’s face, no doubt thinking it had won. But that smile vanished a heartbeat later as another form emerged from the hole in the wall.

_IT’S HIM!_

Judy’s eyes widened as she found herself staring at the fox from her dreams. The same blood red fur, the same black suit and red tie; it looked exactly like him. In a flash the fox was on the rat, grabbing him by the throat before lifting him off the ground. The rat flailled wildly, his gun going off twice more in his panic. The first shot went wild, the second one struck the fox in the shoulder seeming to pass cleanly through the fox's suit and flesh as if it wasn't even there. The fox didn't even flinch. When he spoke his voice was completely calm. “Now then rat, enough games. WHERE. IS. IT?” The rat continued to struggle desperately slamming the side of the his gun into the fox’s face. Again the fox barely flinched. “SO BE IT.” with a simple flick of the wrist the fox sent the rat upwards; hurtling through the air and with a deafening crash up through the ceiling and into the floor above them.

Now was her chance, while the fox was alone and the rat wasn't in the way. She burst out from behind the planter she’d been using for cover, leveling her gun at the fox and shouting.  “ZPD FREEZE!”

The fox turned, perhaps startled by her sudden appearance. For a few seconds the hallway was dead silent. Was it just her imagination?  Or was there a look of recognition in the fox's face before, “DON'T INTERFERE MORTAL!”

It slammed into her a second later, like being hit by a car. The wave of force lifted her off her feet. sending her hurtling backwards down the hallway before landing in a heap on the floor. Every muscle in her body ached, throbbing and pulsing as if she'd just run the obstacle course back at the academy for the first time.  Slowly she struggled to get up, her arms and legs shaking slightly as she tried to get them under her. _Uggg. Feels like… haven't slept in…_

She watched as the fox bent his knees slightly,  pushing off from the floor and sailing up into the air and through the hole the rat had made when he'd been thrown through the ceiling.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers_ … _come on… move damn it!_

She allowed herself a moment of rest, a single silent moment where she forced herself to take a deep breath. Inhaling until her lungs ached before letting it go. She'd definitely been hit by some kind of entropic wave. She'd fought psychic vampires who had a similar ability, leaving their victims exhausted and weak. No way was the fox one of them though, they were not immune to bullets. The moment of rest had helped though, her muscles no longer ached, now they were just tired; she could work with that. She’d made that work her whole time in the academy. She took off back down the hallway, racing back to the stairwell and up to the next floor. She kicked the metal door open and took off down the new hall, racing to where she'd seen the fox vanish to. She paused against the corner, slowly peeking out to see what was happening.

The Fox had grabbed the rat and was again holding him by the throat, against the wall. The fox growled, his grip on the rats neck tightening, making the rat’s legs kick faster in the air. “Where. Is. It?”

For a moment longer the rat struggled before; Suddenly the rat changed, its head cocking sideways at an odd angle while a strangely calm smile spread across its face. “poor poor little foxy. Which way is up? Which way is down? Can you smell the dead things all around? You wasted your chance. I don't have it and I don't know where it is. You did all this for nothing. Now those that have it know you're here. You'll never be free. Just hell's little whipping rape toy forever and ever.”

The fox snarled, pulling the rat away before slamming his head so hard against the wall that the drywall cracked and cratered from the impact. The rat grunted in pain but began to laugh. “go a head. Kill me. We both know you want to. Kill me, i'll just go back to hell. Maybe when they drag you back they'll let me have first dibs on you. I'd love to take a few pounds of your flesh.” as he spoke the rat's eyes changed, becoming black as night and sin.

A smirk spread across the Fox's face. “oh no. You don't get to go back. I have something else in mind.” A second later the fox opened his mouth, seeming to take a deep breath. Instantly the demeanor of the rat changed. A look of confusing flickered across his face for a second. Then he began to struggle.

“wh-what are you do-doing?! What manner of magic is this? S-STOP!” Judy felt her eyes widen as black smoke began to billow from the rat's mouth. A thick black plume of demonic essence that billowed and writhed as it escaped the rat’s mouth only to be sucked forward into the fox's waiting maw. The rat continued to struggle, his claws coming out to scratch and rip and the Fox's arms, face and hands in a desperate attempt to free himself. The fox didn't move a muscle, his body remaining perfectly still as the whirling cloud of fell into his waiting jaw. “STOP IT! YOU CANNOT KILL ME! YO-”

the rat's body jerked, a kind of spasm rippling through it as the last of the smoke left its body. A moment later the fox dropped the rat, sending him to the ground in a silent pile. She knew she should seize the moment. That should should attack him. Perhaps with some kind of psychic attack? And yet…

She watched as the Fox's eyes drifted closed, his head rolling back to look upwards for a second before-

The air around the fox rippled, waving as if it were water someone had thrown a stone into. She watched as the lights around the fox flickered. The light sputtering and buzzing for a moment before exploding, showing the fox in a cascade of sparks. A second later she felt the wave hit her, like a storm of static that scratched and clawed at the inside of her skull. She grunted. her paws going to her temples to try and block out the noise. Over the sound of static the fox spoke. “you're a protector rabbit, a guard; I respect this.” Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized he knew she was there. She pushed herself around the corner, her weapon again pointed at the fox as he turned to look at her. With a jolt she found his eyes were not black as in the dream but… green. “BUT… continue to interfere and I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. She could shoot him. But she already knew bullets, at least normal ones had no effect on him. That left her with her knife and her psychic abilities. She made up her mind in a split second. She'd seen him toss the rat around like a ragdoll, so a physical assault was out of the question, that only left her one option. She focused on the fox, on the clawing scratching buzzing feeling she'd felt only seconds ago. And when she could almost feel it in her skull she released it, allowing it flow through her and-

The fox grunted softly, his face twitching slightly in discomfort. It was working, at least a little bit. She focused harder, recalling the time she'd broken her leg, the time she'd dislocated her arm, the time she'd been tased by a thug and the time she'd been shot in the shoulder. Pouring the memories of those moments into the fox, willing him to feel the moments as clearly as she had. The attacks had an effect, but not nearly as powerful as she'd had hoped. He barely even flinched, instead his face simply twitched in discomfort. She needed to do more. She nee-

The fox grinned at her. “cute trick. Let me show you one of mine.” A second later she gasped as an invisible force grabbed her, dragging her forward and into the fox's waiting grip. She choked as his fingers closed around her throat, just tightly enough to make breathing difficult. In front of her he smirked. “you're cute, thinking you can hurt me with such weak mental abilities. Still though… I'm impressed you had the balls to try...”

She growled at him reflexively bringing her gun up and planting it against his chest. Through his iron grip on her throat she managed to speak. “Don't. Call. Me. Cute.”

He continued to smirk at her, seemingly unphased by the gun pressed against his heart. “just the truth Fluff. But now I must be going. So….”

He lifted her off the ground, bringing her within a few inches of his  eyes. Struggling weakly against the grip Judy felt her eyes connect with his, the green orbs somehow capturing her gaze and forbidding her from looking away. A second later she felt the strength drain from her body. Her struggling stopped as her body went limp in his grip. He moved then, tossing her sideways as if she were a plastic cup or some other piece if random garbage. She slammed into the wall, her head connecting solidly with the hard surface making stars burst before her eyes. She managed to remain consciousness, though only just, watching as the fox remained for just a moment longer before seeming to dissolve into a pillowing whirling churning smoke that arced and spiraled down the hallway and out of sight.

Her body refused to move, refused to do anything. Gods she'd never, NEVER been this tired. Ever muscle, joint, bone and hair on her body ached and begged for sleep. Even as she struggled to move she felt her eyes drift closed, the inky blackness of unconsciousness washing over her.


	9. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gunna lie  
> this is just a blatant excuse for me to write a story where nick and judy go into heat and have A LOT of sex together 
> 
> there would be a bit of romance, but mostly just smut.  
> chapters and chapters of smut.

Nick groaned as he drank the bitter stinging liquid from his glass. Next to him judy did the same, draining her glass before leaning back in the booth they were sitting in. He could feel it, the faint tingling in the back of his mind. Of course it wouldn't stay that way, the tingle would grow and grow for the next week until finally it became to much and he'd be forced to take a week off from work. And for that entire week he'd be locked in his room, every hair on his body screaming at him to find a female and fill her with his kits. He groaned again, signalling a passing waiter that they needed another round of drinks. Next to him judy groaned. “ugggg. This sucks.”

He shifted, looking at her. “the drinks?”

Judy shook her head. “no. This.” as she spoke she gestured to herself. “we're in the middle of this case. And now because of stupid biology we have to hand it over to Rigs and Martins. Uggggg.”

Nick nodded. Yeah, it did suck. They'd worked on this case for the last month, tracking down leads, running them down. They had practically found the stolen jewelry but now…

“still… silver lining… a week off. With pay.”

Judy shifted to look at him. A second later she spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “oh goody. A paid week of being locked in my apartment, sweating like crazy and alone except for my little buddy that goes vvvvvv. Oh happy day.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her as the waiter returned with two more drinks. Taking his drink in hand nick spoke. “carrots, I think I'm rubbing off a bit to much on you, that was blistering. Even for me.”

She rolled her eyes again. “am I wrong? I bet you do something similar. Right?” as she spoke she looked at him, clearly waiting for a response. He squirmed in his seat. Hastily taking a drink to buy himself a few seconds.

She wasn't wrong. He could deal with the urges, those were simple. Just jerk off like crazy and they were dealt with. But the heat, gods it was like his room became an inferno. Every hair on his body would be drenched in sweat and no matter what he did he'd always been sweltering until his heat was over. But worst… was the loneliness. The feeling that what he was going through, that him being locked in his room struggling against his natural urges; was something he had to go through alone. Worst still were the dreams, the fantasies and ghosts that would waft through his mind. Fantasies of random girls, imaginary girls… of Judy; although under pain of death he'd never in a million years admit that. Even if his urges weren't wrong, THOSE thoughts; they were wrong. VERY wrong. As he finished his drink he sighed. “no. You're not wrong.” he looked sideways at her. “least you have a little buddy though.”

She chuckled. “they make them for guys too you know.”

He knew what she meant, but the chance was to much to pass up. “yeah I know. But have you seen them? If I'm gonna do something like that, then I want the guy to by me dinner. You know, before he bends me over and fucks me in the ass.”

He grinned at her reaction. At the way her eyes widened and her face went red. At the way she frantically shook her head. “N-n-no th-that's n-not what I…”

He couldn't keep it in any longer. He grinned at her. “joking carrots. Hehehe, should see the look on your face though.”

He took another sip of his drink, smiling to himself as next to him Judy fumed. “nick! Thats not funny!”

He chuckled at her. “I disagree. Your face was like a tomato.” he smiled at her again, letting her know it was all in good fun. She continued to fume at him, grabbing her own drink and taking a large drink from it. They fell into silence again. Both if them nursing their drinks and no doubt thinking about the upcoming week they'd have to go through.

“nick…” he looked at her. She was still blushing, her gaze on her drink which she slowly swirled in her hand. Her ears were back, and he could tell she was uncomfortable with whatever she was thinking about. He bit his lip, maybe he'd overplayed it just a bit. 

"I'm sorry carrots. That wasn't fun-”

“have you ever had a rut buddy?”

His mind froze. Had she really asked him that? If he'd ever had a… rut buddy. He narrowed his eyes a bit. “n-no. Why?”

He watched as she looked at him, a faint look of uncertainty in her gaze. “w-well...ohsweetcheeseandcrackers.” she brought her drink to her lips, draining the entire contents of the glass into her mouth and down her throat before continuing. “what if… what if we… were… rut buddies?”

He stared at her. This had to be a joke, revenge for his earlier prank. But as he looked at her he felt the back of his neck prickle. He'd learned to tell when she was joking. But she wasn't-

“I… i've thought… about it…” His eyes widened at her words. “last year… I… I couldn't help it. You… when you texted me to make sure I was ok. It… I… you got stuck in my head. And…” she squirmed again, chancing a look at him. “I… you're the only one I'd trust. I just… figured…. Id ask….” Her voice drifted off as she looked away. “you don't have to if you don't want too.”

He was staring at her. His brain still trying to make sense of what she was offering him. Rut buddies. Rut buddies? She wanted… with him… oh gosh. He bit his lip. It wasn't like he was against the idea. Far from it. And that was the problem. If they jumped into this… it could jeopardise everything they had. He took a deep breath. He needed to say no. To tell her that their friendship meant more to him than a few days of discomfort. That he respected her to much to- “h-how would it… work?”  _ no. What are you doing? _

She looked at him. Clearly started by his response before speaking a moment later. “well… I figure… we could stay at my place. And… while we're… out of it… we can help each other… handle it.”

He remained silent for a moment before, “what about… afterwards? How would we…”

She looked at him. “I…I'm not sure. I… I guess… we could treat it as… one friend helping another.”

Nick continued to stare at her. She was serious about this? It wasn't some prank or some joke or some con. She was really… asking.  _ Say no. This can only end badly _ . “i-if… we did this… we'd have to have… rules.”

She nodded. “of course. I… um… I…” she blushed a bit. “I don't… do… butt stuff.”

For some reason her words reached into him, into that part of him that found things extraordinarily funny when he was drunk. He started laughing. Not just small giggles but deep shaking laughs. It was to much. She was proposing they be rut buddies. That they fuck when their heats hit and then act like it was nothing. And then to top it all off, the cherry on top; judy hopps first bunny cop in the ZPD, savor of the city had just said ‘butt stuff’. It was to much. He dissolved into drunken giggles, His sides shaking as he struggled to breath. Next to him judy glared at him. “what?”

He shook his head still struggling to breath. It was to much, it had to be a joke. Or he was way waaaay drunker than he thought and he wasn't hearing what she was actually saying. She continued to glare at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. “forget it. If you're gonna be a jerk about it.”

The tone of hurt in her voice was like a slap  to the face, making his laughter end mid breath. She was moving now, already she'd manAged to leave the booth and was swaying slightly as she headed for the door. He staggered after her. “h-hey carrots wait!” The floor seemed to tilt under his feet as he moved. Yet somehow he managed to follow her out of the bar and down the street before. “hey!”

She ignored him, turning to move down an alley that he knew was a shortcut to her apartment. “j-jud wa-ah!”

His shout turned into a yelp as he stumbled over some random garbage. He hit the ground, hard. His jaw clicking shut as he fell. A dull aching throb pulsed through his body from the impact, making him groan weakly.  _ You deserved that dumb fox. That's what you get for being a je- _

“nick!” he blinked at the sound of his name.  She'd turned around and was rushing towards him now. slowly he stirred, trying to get to his feet. “are you ok?” He groaned in response. His shoulder hurt from the fall, but that was about it. His head was aching and his vision was slightly blurred. He leaned back, using the alley wall to steady himself. In Front of him Judy was looking at him concerned. “Nick, are you ok?”

He nodded slowly, taking several breaths before speaking. “Y-yeah. I'm… I'm ok.” He looked at her, biting his lip as he found an expression of worry covering her face. “Judy… do you really… wanna be my rut buddy?” His voice was low and unsure. 

In front of him Judy sighed, straightening up. “I… I don't know. I just… I hate being alone during it. And out of everyone I know I trust you the most. And I know you're gonna go through the same thing soon. So… I guess…” Judy sighed again. 

Seeing his partner so conflicted made Nick squirm a little. Taking a deep breath he took a chance. “Last time… I thought about you.” He looked down at the ground, unable to look at her during his confession. “About kissing you and holding you and… you know… with you.”

Judy felt her face heat up. Why was he admitting this? “I…”

But Nick held up a paw. "The thing is Judy… foxes… we get… crazy during our heats. Not just sex. But… possessive. We can't stand being away from our mates. Even if it's just the other room. You wouldn't have a moment to yourself the whole week. I'd always be there, or scratching at the door trying to be. I just… could you handle that?”

She remained silent for several moments, then slowly she moved. Planting her back against the same wall as Nick before drifting down to sit next to him. “Would you be able to handle me?" She spoke in the softest voice she'd ever used. 

“What's that supposed to mean?"

Next to him she sighed. “Nick… when I'm in heat… I'm a completely different bunny. I want sex… all the time. It's like I'm out of control. Day and night at least once an hour… sometimes more.” she forced herself to take a breath before continuing. “I worry… if you saw me like that… you wouldn't be able to unsee it. I'd forever be… THAT, to you.”

Next to her Nick shook his head. "Judy, you would never be JUST that to me. I… Judy you've done so much for me. You dragged me out of the gutter. You got me into the academy and now…” he took a chance, his paw moving to rest next to hers, their fingers brushing together gently. “You could do so much better Judy. I'm sure there's a 1000 bucks who'd give anything to be your rut buddy. But… if… if you want me… then I'm yours.”

She looked at him, the truth in his words clearly evident. “i do. But… only if you want me too.” 

His paw moved, coming to gently rest over hers. “I can't even tell you how badly I do." 


	10. Status Quo (chapter 2)

Sitting alone nick wilde looked out over the warehouse floor. From his spot on the balcony he can oversee everything that’s happening. It should fill him with pride, what hes managed to do was thought by most to be almost impossible. But it didn't bring him joy. Instead a feeling of remorse, of sadness. The movement below means his demands had gone unmet. The city had not taken his threats seriously. In doing so they had almost guaranteed that some innocent preys were going to die. Part of him wished he could stop this, that he could tell the predators below to stop working and to go home; to hug their families and try to live as happy a lives as they could. But he couldn't, not even if he tried.

“It’s time?”

Behind him a cool calm voice of his second in command, a large muscular black jaguar responded. “Yes sir.” he turned to look at his lieutenant.

“And they still have not complied?”

The jaguar nodded, sighing softly as he did so. “No. just as you knew they wouldn’t.”

Nick wilde sighed, again turning his gaze to the warehouse floor. It was true, he’d known deep down that his threats would go unheeded. That the city would ignore what it saw as another crazy predator trying to make things change. Maybe that’s exactly what he was or more precisely… what he’d been made to be. That had been the point of what they had done to him. To rob him of his credibility, to make it so no one would believe a word he said. To remove him as a threat to the status quo. “I suppose… I had hoped. But no matter, the plan is in motion?”

Behind him Manchas nodded, a small tone of excitement creeping into his voice. “Yes. the trucks are almost done being loaded, gas masks have been prepped and the gas is ready for release at your command. All we need is a location.”

Nick sighed, slowly pulling himself to his feet using the railing he'd been leaning against. “Middlesberg. The 300 block. You and your men know what to do.”

Again Manchas nodded. “Yes.“

Nick nodded again, turning to look at the black jaguar. “There is something i wish to add.” digging into the pocket of his jacket he produced a small photo before holding it out to manchas who took it a moment later. “This mammal, bring him to me.”

Manchas looked from the photo then up to him. “Who is he?”

Nick sighed. “Someone who delights in the pain of predators; in making their lives miserable knowing they cannot fight back. Bring him to me, he will be the first to feel the status quo shift.”

Again manchas looked to the photo before nodded. “Very well.”

Turning away from his lieutenant nick listened as manchas moved away to prepare for the plan. It had to be done. He knew that. And it had to be done with specific way; he knew that too. He’d tried to do things the right way, the civil way, the good way. What had it gotten him? His freedom taken without trial or justice, his sanity nearly ripped from his mind, his life turned upside down and shaken by the ankles until there had been almost nothing left. If anyone had the right to start what was happening it was him. But now as he stood there, watching his men climb into their trucks and drive off; he wished more than anything he could go back to how things were. How they had been. Back when all he had to worry about was which groupie had the biggest breasts and which venue they were going to be at the next night.

 

 

\--------------

  


Judy hopps had a bad feeling. Everything about today had set off red flags for her; red flags that everyone else seemed perfectly happy to ignore. The death of a single crime boss should have been enough to have the chief put the entire precinct on high alert. With one of the bosses dead there would be a mandatory mourning period, a day… maybe two given the influence the boss had. But after that was over the underworld would erupt into a warzone as criminals jockeyed and pushed to take the now vacant throne. The last time this had happened; a week after she’d joined the force, there had been dozens of murders a day, crime had run rampant and the ZPD had struggled to keep civilians safe. It had gone on for months, until one day it had all stopped. As suddenly as if someone had flipped a switch. That had been the day Mr Big had stepped onto the scene. The shrew had been polite but ruthless. He’d respected the spirit of the law, but certainly not the letter. He’d been the lesser of evils, one that she and ZPD had been forced to accept if they ever wanted to put things back together again.

But now; now things would be worse. SO much worse. All three of the heads were gone. Mr Big, Duke Weaselton, and Koslov; all of them dead. The response to the death of a single head had been a war within the criminal underworld; the death of all three… that would lead to an apocalypse. Her superiors knew this, and yet they seemed happy to ignore it. To bury their heads in the sand and make speeches and platitudes, to pretend like the city wasn't about to explode like a nuclear bomb. It made her sick and furious, made her want to grab them and smack them, or shake them; both. Made her want to demand that they see what a disaster this all was and what was about to happen ne-

The sound of a loud crash jolted her from her thoughts, her head snapping in the direction the sound had come from. She’d been starving when her shift had been over, and only one thing had sounded good; Lusiano’s pizza. Now she sat in the restaurant waiting for her slices of carrot and spinach pizza to be brought to her. From her table in the back corner should could see through a small gap in the kitchen door; and she watched as a skinny lion barely 14 frantically began to pick up the plates he'd been carrying a look of panic covering his face. The plates had shattered on impact, the shards now laying strewn across the floor of the kitchen like a minefield. The lion was almost in tears as he’d scrambled to pick them all up. He must have known what was coming, there was no one in the city who didn't.

“YOU USELESS PELT! YOU FILTHY FLEA RIDDEN GOOD FOR NOTHING PELT!” the voice of the owner was like an explosion, carrying through the dining room as if the goat had been standing there in the middle of it.

The lion moved, faster, frantically picking up the broken plate pieces while trying to stay calm. “I'm s-sorry sir. I-I'll-”

Whatever the kid had been about to say was cut off as again the owner’s voice bellowed out. “GET OUT! YOUR FIRED! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF SHOWING UP TO COLLECT YOUR PAYCHECK. YOU’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE THE DAY I HIRED YOU! YOU’-”

But a new sound caught her attention then, her gaze leaving the scene in the kitchen and instead going to the front windows of the restaurant that looked out to the streets. She watched as a several large black SUV’s came to a screeching halt, simply slamming on their brakes and stopping in the middle of the road. Instantly judy felt the fur on the back of her neck prickle. That bad feeling growing until it was almost a shout. A moment later the doors to the SUV’s opened, all 4 of them producing a predator of some species. Lions, tigers, bears, wolves; each of them with a duffle bag around their shoulders and-

A second later Judy reacted, her paws going to the standing table she’d been seated at; lifting it off the ground and flipping it onto its side to make a barrier between her and the predators. “EVERYONE GET DOWN!”

A moment later the sound of a deep gruff voice, that of one of the predators boomed out through the air. “DO IT.”

A second later the air was filled with more sounds; a kind of soft ‘thoomp’ as the predators moved; no doubt bringing the grenade launcher each of them had been carrying up and pulling the trigger. For a moment, a single heartbeat the world felt silent as she waited. She wished she didn't have to do this, wished she could stand up and just start shooting. But doing that would just make things worse. She knew the rules; when facing an enemy with unknown armaments and weaponry an officer was to lay low until they had more information about the situation. Each predator had been dressed in an formal black suit and red tie, under which could be several different types of body armor. Several of them rendering the predators immune to the small caliber bullets of her off duty weapon. Worse still were the grenade launchers. They were the same kind the ZPD used for crowd and riot suppression. Which meant they could be loaded with any number of ammunition types; anything from gas suppression canisters to rubber bullets, even high fragmentation rounds. And until she knew which, sticking her head up and returning fire would be about the dumbest thing she could have done.

Luckily she got her answer a moment later. The sound of the front window breaking broke the silence, a second later a series of thunks and thuds as the rounds hit whatever they'd been fired at followed by ‘FLOWSH’; the sound of gas canisters releasing their contents into the air. Taking a deep breath judy stood up, leveling her weapon at the predators. in front of her the restaurant was in chaos. Half the patrons seemed to be panicking, screaming and stampeding towards the exits. Two thick plumes of an unknown purple gas were billowing up from the canisters that had been fired. Judy watched as an otter ran through one of the plumes, starting to cough and gasp before he’d even made it completely through the cloud. Several steps later the otter dropped to the ground, as if he'd been a puppet and someone had cut his strings. The other patrons were starting to feel the effects too. Biting her lip judy ducted back down behind her table, listening to the soft thuds of bodies hit the floor; whether dead or alive she didn't know.

The door to the kitchen burst open, the young lion looking around frantically and in a panic. From around his neck his TAME collar let out a loud beep, a warning that if he didn't calm down he was going to be shocked. Indeed even as she watched the lion look around frantically the indication light on his collar went from green to yellow; a sign the collar was starting to build a charge.

‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’

More grenades, more sounds of breaking glass, of screaming mammals, of bodies hitting the floor. Judy felt the table she was hiding behind shake, a loud clanging sound telling her one of the grenades had hit the wooden surface. A second later the air changed, becoming sickly sweet as the gas inside began to billow outwards. _‘FUCK!’_

She moved without thinking, throwing herself out from behind the table, and towards the kitchen. She grabbed the young lion by the wrist, half dragging the boy through the swinging rubber doors. “What’s going o- GAH!!!!”

She barely had time to let go before the lion’s collar activated, his body jerking and twitching as a few hundred volts erupted through his limbs and chest making them twitch and seize uncontrollably. She practically ripped the collar key from her pocket, scrambling to try and get it close enough to the collar’s receiver for it to recognize her credentials. It took several seconds, but the collar beeped a few moments later, deactivating and going into standby mode when it recognized her as a member of the ZPD. the teenage lion let out a choked sob, his legs drawing in until his knees pressed against his chest while his arms and tail wrapped around them in a fetal position. As he did so judy heard the lion sob under his breath. “I'm sor-sorry. I'll s-stay ca-calm. P-please… i wanna g-go home.”

‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’ ‘THOOMP’

More grenades, more gas, more bodies. Her head snapped in the direction of the sounds, widening as she found a grey object flying directly at her. She ducked as fast as she could; even then still feeling the ‘woosh’ as the canister flew maybe inches from her ears. A second later the canister hit the metal stone behind them, falling to the ground before-

‘FWOOSH’

She’d been mid breath when the sweet purple gas washed over her. And although she managed to keep from inhaling much of it, she could still tell from the sudden itching and tingling feeling in her lungs that she had inhaled SOME of it. Instantly she felt light headed, her arms and legs feeling like they were being weighed down. The sound of the kitchen door banging open made her turn, the world spinning slightly as she did so. In the doorway stood a cheetah, formal black suit covering his body but leaving his tail exposed, covering his face was a gasmask, which wheezed as he took a breath and began to move heading towards the young lion.

“N-n-no. s-s-stop...z….z….ZPD…”

She felt exhausted, like she was back at the academy and being told to run the obstacle course for the 1000th time. She managed to move; barely, pulling herself so her back way against the lion’s side as she tried to bring her gun up to point at the approaching cheetah who stopped and looked at her. “Sleep officer, it will be easier for you.”

She shook her head, almost managing to make herself fall sideways as she did so. “N…..n…..no…. W….wont…..let...you….hurt…...him….”

Her arms were shaking, her eyelids felt like they were being dragged down by the weight of the world. in front of her the cheetah shook his head. “We’re not here to hurt him detective. We’re here to save him. Him and all predators like him.”

She tried to respond, but found that her voice wouldn't work. Involuntarily the paw holding her gun relaxed, dropping the weapon to the floor with a clatter. in front of her the cheetah moved in, firmly but gently pushing her side so she fell to the floor. Gods she was exhausted, so sooo exhausted. Darkness swirled in her vision, dulling her senses and making her brain foggy. A second later it enveloped her, dragging it down into its inky black depths and away from the world around her.

 

 

\-----------

  


Nick wilde watched as the warehouse door opened, sliding upwards as the truck he’d watched leave 15 minutes ago returned. In silence he watched as his men emerged from them; some of them whooping, some of them laughing and cheering, while others remained silent and stoick. He watched as the doors to the front most vehicle opened, producing Manchas a moment later who opened the back door of the vehicle and dragging out the target he’d been given. From where he stood nick called out to him. “Bring him to the office and get him ready. it’s time to go back on the air.”

Turning away from the warehouse floor nick moved through the balcony doorway and into the office. When this place had been an active factory it had produced fabrics and clothings, pred workers had made a living here, fed their families with their wages, they'd had hope that through their hard work a better life was possible. Maybe in a way it was fitting that he was doing this here. He was doing the same thing after all, trying to give all predators in the city a better life. Taking a seat in his chair nick watched as the door to the office opened and manchas appeared, carrying the old goat he’d been told to get over his shoulder before unceremoniously dropping him into the chair next to nick. A second later iron locking restraints clicked shut around the goat’s wrists and ankles. “How did it go?”

Manchas nodded to him. “Just like you planned. There was almost no resistance. Although one of the men reports a ZPD officer trying to protect a young lion; a prey officer.”

Inhaling deeply nick nodded. “Very well. Once he’s outfitted, start filming.”

Manchas nodded again, leaning over the passed out old goat for a moment before straightening up and moving to the camera that was pointed at the chairs they were in. “say the word.”

Taking a deep breath nick allowed himself a moment of peace before nodded. “Now.”

A moment later the red light on the front of the camera turned green.

 

 

\------------

 

“Hello zootopia. It’s me again. A mammal who keeps their word is a rare thing these days. Some-mammal who says they will do something and then does it regardless of circumstance. I like to think i am one of those mammals. I gave this city a chance. 24 hours to start removing TAME collars from predators. The city ignored me. So now i'm forced to keep my other end of the deal. I promised the status quo would change. And now it has begun to.”

Jack savage stared at his computer, watching as the red fox on the screen sighed before continuing to speak. “15 minutes ago my men drove into Middlesberg and opened fired. Do not worry, they report no one is dead. Killing wasnt their goal. Instead they gave everyone in the sector a gift. To the predators, when they awake they will find that their TAME collars are no longer there. I've had them removed.”

Instantly jack felt his blood run cold. Predators without their collars; there would be blood in the streets within the hour. “But more importantly are the prey. When they awake they shall find their shiney new gifts firmly placed and locked around their necks.” the fox gestured and after a second the camera moved, focusing on a limp form sitting in some kind of medical examination chair. Jack felt his eyes widen in horror as he found he recognized the captive mammal. From off screen the fox continued to speak. “This, as some of you no doubt recognize is Vincent Lusiano, owner of Lusiano’s pizza. As everyone also knows, a notorious abuser of pred labor. Yet no one stops him because under the law what he does isnt illegal.”

The fox appeared on the screen, breaking something in his paws before holding it under the goats nose for a second. Lusiano gagged and coughed, his body slowly moving as he came to as a result of the smelling salts. Weakly he groaned, his voice slurred and half garbled. “Wha...whas go-going on?”

The fox on screen reached out, gently shaking the goat's shoulder. “Wake up Mr. Lusiano; you're about to make history.”

The goat’s head shifted, turning to look at the fox for a moment. “Wh-what? Wh-who are you? Wh-where am i?”

The fox took a step back. “Id remain calm if I were you Mr Lusiano.”

But the goat wasn't listening. As his strength returned jack watched as he began to struggle against the restraints of the chair, his voice growing louder and more angry. “What is this?! Where am i?! What’s going o-GAH!!!!”

Jacks eyes went wide as the goat jerked, his entire body seeming to lock up in pain. A second later his head snapped back revealing a TAME collar firmly strapped to his neck; its light clearly red. For a few moments the goat could only gurgle and twitch the electrical current passing through it’s body preventing it from doing anything else. But after the standard seven seconds the charge dissipated and his body sagged, going limp in the chair as he panted and struggled to breath. Next to him the fox began to speak. “How does it feel Mr Lusiano? This is what your employees feel everyday. They couldn't fight back when you abused them, when you cheated them, when you lied to them. This is exactly what they felt. Helpless and trapped; this is what all predators feel. And now, some prey too.”

The fox looked into the camera. “My men have fitted approximately 100 TAME collars to prey in middlesberg. Now those 100 mammals will know what it’s like to live as a prisoner in your own city. Trying to remove the collars will result in the same consequences as if a predator were to try and remove thei-”

The fox fell silent as next to him Lusiano again jerked and locked up, his collar again activating and delivering another shock to him. “GAAAAAAH!!!!”

Next to the goat the fox spoke softly. “Please relax Mr Lusiano otherwise you may not survive the hour.” the fox again looked at the camera. “My demands are the same. The city has 24 hours to repeal the TAME initiative and remove the collars from all free predator citizens. If they do not… the status quo will change again; and more prey will learn what it is like to live as preds do.”

A moment later the screen went blank.


	11. A Fox's Den (part 2)

His paws were a blur; scraping, clawing, tearing, ripping and digging at the earth that surrounded him. He was making progress, the den was coming along nicely. After shed initially woken his mate had fallen asleep again, no doubt still exhausted from their ordeal and her injuries. He'd stayed with her for a time, ensuring she was truly and deeply asleep before returning to his work. A little ways away he'd found the perfect spot. The hard stone floor of the cave gave way to soft brown earth, and after a bit of testing he'd found that he could easily excavate the area. And so he'd started working, pawing and digging into the dirt, slowly building a hole and then angeling it so it gently declined into the ground. He'd made that tunnel a bit longer than was perhaps normal, wanting to make sure no long arms predators could reach in and threaten him and his mate or their kits. Then he'd started work on the actual den, clawing and tearing at the earth until he'd made a nice round hollowed space for him and her to lay in. Once that was done he'd worked on the floor, ripping at the earth beneath his paws to soften the hard dry dirt into a soft powder that would be more comfortable for her to lay on. 

He'd paused then, laying down next to his mate for a few minutes to rest and make sure she was ok. She was shivering slightly, so he'd laid his tail over her again. Using his body heat to warm her until she wasn't shaking anymore. He'd checked her wounds again, gently licking them and finding that for the most part they'd stopped bleeding. Good, progress. But he needed to hurry. Shivering and being cold wouldn't help her recover.

Only once he was sure she would be ok, did he leave her side. He wandered the cave they were in, looking for something to line the den with to help make it warmer. Leaves or maybe grasses. If need be he could rub and shed his fur against its walls. After searching for a time he found something, some kind of soft colored mat or pad. He bit down on it, grunting and pulling at it to pull it down into the den and into place. It certainly made a difference, almost instantly the den began to warm up. Yes. Just what she needed. Someplace warm and alone and safe. Perfect.

He scurried out of the den, yipping slightly with glee as he rushed to her. Nuzzling her neck he kept yipping, watching as she slowly began to wake.

 

\---------

 

Judy groaned, her eyes opening from the sound and contact with her body. She blinked slowly, Nick was grinning at her. His tail wagging happily behind him. “w-what is it?”

Nick yipped again, his head dipping down to press against her side, his nose trying to work under her stomach as if trying to lift her. After a few moments he stopped and looked at her, yipping again. “move? You want me… to move?”

Again he yipped, repeating his attempt to lift her up. This time she moved a bit more, understanding what he wanted. She was still weak, her muscles groaned in protest as she managed to get to her hands and knees. She gasped softly as a cool breeze wafted between her legs and against her womanhood.  _ Gotta steal his shirt. _

She felt him move, his head leaving her side. Making her arms and legs support her whole body weight. A second later she gasped feeling his nose brush against her thigh, embarrassingly close to her privates. “n-n-ni- ahh!”

She couldn't help it, a soft gasping moan slipping past her lips as she felt his head and back move under her, rubbing and passing just under her entrance as his body squirmed and wriggled until it was under her before-

“wh-whoa!”

Nervously she clung to him as he shakily stood up, lifting her into a kind of piggyback ride. Slowly he began to move, carrying her from the cubby she'd been in and to the other side of the room. As they moved Judy looked around slowly. They were definitely in some kind of abandoned building. Graffiti and vandal marks lined the walls. She could see bits of trash and garbage scattered about. She groaned weakly. Clinging to Nick a little tighter as their position changed, angling downward into a hole dug into a section of exposed dirt.  _ Is this… why he's covered in dirt? Has he been… digging? _

She took a slightly sharper breath as they ducked into the hole. It was a tight fit, occasionally her back would brush against the roof of the tunnel. The air was dusty and she could easily smell the musk Nick had left behind as he'd dug this place. At the bottom of the tunnel she found that Nick had hollowed out a large space, easily big enough for them to both lay down and stay in. Somewhere he's found an old towel or blanket, having dragged it down here and now seemed to be using it as some kind of insulation. She groaned softly as he hunkered down, slowly working his way out from under her before curling up against her. Smile smiled weakly at him. Even as a feral fox he was looking for ways to help. “Nick…”

She felt as his tail wagged gently at the sound of her voice. The den he'd dug was certainly nicer than sleeping on the floor of an abandoned building. Buuuuut….

She moved, her arms shaking slightly as she tugged at the edge of his shirt. He squirmed, clearly unsure of what she was doing or even how his shirt worked. But after several moments she managed to work him out of it. Gods… just taking off his shirt had left her so tired. Her eyes fluttered as she held his shirt against her chest. She groaned softly. The den was certainly warmer than the warehouse had been. With just the two of them it was already heating up, but not unpleasantly so. Actually it was VERY pleasant, almost the exact temperature she liked her apartment.

“ooo? Ooo? Ooo?”

She felt him nuzzle her neck, cooing softly to her. She groaned again, her body enjoying the warmth of him and the den. Maybe she'd close her eyes for a few minutes. Just enough to get her strength back. Then she'd put Nick's shirt on and see if she could figure out what was going on.

 

\--------

 

Chief Bogo sighed, running his hands over his horns in exasperation. 13 hours, how the hell had the ZPD not managed to find Hopps or Wilde in 13 hours?! He was a savage fox and she was the most obnoxious bunny in all of history. Yet somehow no one could see to find them. So far he'd managed to keep a lid on what exactly had happened in the museum. Bellwether was in solitary confinement so there was no chance she'd tell anyone what had happened… for now. And he'd made it very clear that any officer who spoke to the press about this would be on parking duty for the rest of their career. And he'd even managed to convince the media and press that Nick and Judy were recovering in the hospital from injuries sustained in the chase and capture of bellwether. Now if only he could make that true.  He sighed again, looking at the map that he'd spread out over his desk. He had teams scouring the nearby blocks. If Wilde and Hopps were nearby they'd be found. 

He didn't like ‘if's.

 

\-------------

 

Food. They needed food. There was no denying he was was hungry. His stomach growled and rumbled every few minutes as a reminder. And if he was hungry his mate must have been starving, she'd need extra food to help her heal and recover. And so he'd left her and the safety of the den, nuzzling and cooing softly before he did. A promise to return with food for them. Now he was scurrying through the large stone valley they were in. He could smell food, the strange piles of black rocks stacked along the valley walls reeked of it. But they smelled rotted and sour, their rank smell making his nose curl slightly as he passed them. No, no. rotten food bad. Make mate sick. Might cause infection. Need good food, fresh food. He scurried through the valley, darting from cover to cover, doing his best not to be seen. 

Above him the dark night sky helped to hide him, his night vision a blessing in this setting. At the end of the valley he found some kind of flow, odd black rock smooth and rough under his feet. He peeked out from the valley, finding no other creatures around him. Across the flow he could see green. A place of grass and trees and… he sniffed the air; a faint scent filling his nose. Food.

He rushed across the rock flow, noting the stone was oddly warm under his paws. Darting into the green place he hunkered down low, stalking through the bushes and shadows. His nose twitched as he moved, slowly following the wafting smells. He froze as a sound reached his ears, a kind of grunting chirping sound that made him slowly look out from the bush he was hiding in. Before him he could see a raccoon. The raccoon was on its hind legs and was making Wilde gestures with its hands. In front of the raccoon a large metal bit where the smells were coming from. His stomach growled loudly as the smell of meat met his nose. He could see other things hanging from a kind of covering over the bin, bags smelling of sweetness and spice. And some kind of musky smell that he knew wasn't meat but went with the meat. First thing first though, he had to get rid of the raccoon.

He growled, the fur along his hackles and spin rising. Slowly he stepped out of the bush, growling louder to attract the raccoons attention. It worked, the raccoon jumped, its eyes widening as it spotted him. It tried to resist, the same growling chirp coming from its mouth now directed at him. Clearly trying to threaten him, to keep him away. He growled louder, his lips curling back to reveal his teeth. Mate need food. Wont let raccoon keep from food. Suddenly He snapped at the raccoon, darting forward to snap his jaws just in front of its feet to scare it off. The act worked, the raccoon turning and running away into the darkness. 

Now alone with the bin he moved, quickly hoping up onto the surface. He staggered slightly, paws finding it hard to grip the cool smooth surface at first. He grabbed at one of the bags hanging from the cover, feeling it crackle and crunch in his mouth as he did so. Next he sniffed around, his nose twitching and slowly leading him to the musky smell that went with me, finding another bag with some kind of long tan-

His ears flicked in the direction of grunting chirping, more than JUST the raccoon could make on its own. He grabbed the two bags he had, quickly scurrying off the bin and back into the bushes, through the green land, back across the warm black rock flow and back to the cave. Darting into the den he let his finds go, nosing them towards his mate. She eat first. He could wait. He watched as she looked at him unsure. He yipped, nosing the crunchy bag towards her. 

 

\-----------

 

Judy blinked, watching as Nick nosed the bag of carrot chips to her. She'd awoken to find herself alone. And Although she was warm and her head had stopped hurting. There was no denying one thing, she was hungry. It still hurt to move more than a little bit though. So crawling out of this place and finding food was out, for now. She'd just started to really wonder where Nick had gone when he'd reappeared,  a bag of carrot chips and hotdog buns held in his mouth. She looked down at the bags. How had he gotten them? He wasn't in any condition to pay for them. Had… had he stollen them? Wait… could it be considered stealing? He was feral. Feral animals had no concept of theft. May-

Her stomach rumbled loudly, putting an end to the internal debat. She moved slowly, pulling open the bag of chips before starting to eat. The chips were a bit stale, and the saltiness made her lips tingle slightly. But there was no denying they were good. She’d just finished her third one when a soft rumbling met her ears, making her look to Nick. He'd backed away from her a bit, giving her space and now sat with his back against the den wall. But she could see the hunger in his eyes, and with a small jolt she realized he was probably hungrier than she was since he'd dug this den. Taking a chip from the bag she held it out towards him. 

It was kinda cute actually, like watching a baby discover what food was for the first time. She watched as his nose twitched and he cocked his head before slowly stepping forward to sniff at the chip in her hand before tentatively taking the chip with his teeth. She watched as he chewed the chip taking large bites, his teeth flashing at her every now and then. She bit her lip, hastily looking away and instead to the bag of hotdog buns. Pulling the bag open she she bit into one. It might not have been a balanced meal, but she was honestly just grateful he hadn't come back with a dead rodent or some other mammal. She watched as he slowly stepped forward, his nose twitching as he sniffed at the air at the buns she'd opened. She sighed softly, realizing that he wouldn't eat unless-

Grabbing a few of the buns she pulled them from the bag before setting them on the ground in front of him. “there. Those are yours.”

She watched as he looked from the buns to her. After a moment he whimpered softly, his eyes flickering over her wounds. She watched him for a moment.  _ Wait… does he feel guilty? _ She bit her lip. None of the other animals that were feral seemed to be able to think or feel anything. Why then was Nick different? Why hadn't he killed her but instead brought her here, dug this den, gone out and got her food and now was looking guiltily at her? Could it be that the nighthowler serum didn't affect all predators the same? Could the pellet have been damaged and not at full strength letting Nick keep some semblance of his mind? Or…

She watched as he looked to her and then to the buns she'd given to him. Again she heard his stomach rumble, making her her clench slightly. “Nick…” he looked at her, his eyes filled with longing and hunger but also uncertainty and guilt. “its ok Nick. I'll be ok. Eat.”

Slowly he moved, leaning down to step on the bun and pull off a large chunk of the bread before working to chew it. She watched him,  noting how everytime he would go for another bite his eyes would flicker to her, as if making sure it was ok.  _ Is he… deferring to me? _

That was certainly not what she had expected. Nick was usually… well a smartass and cocky. Could the nighthowler serum have done this? In bringing out his more feral side had it also changed his personality? She bit into her own bun, finding the bread to be soft and decently fresh. As they both ate she began to workout her situation. A bag of hotdog buns wasn't something you'd just find lying around on the ground. He must have gotten them from somewhere. The museum they had been attacked in was near the city center, in a small tucked away section near several parks and other educational buildings. From what she understood several vendors sold food after dark there, catering to the nocturnal workers who helped maintain the area. He must have gotten the buns from them. Meaning she probably wasn't that far from the museum. Maybe she could-

She tried to move, to pull herself towards the entrance to the den he'd dug them. Almost instantly pain lanced through her side, making her hiss loudly. Instantly he was next to her, whimpering softly as his nose twitched and sniffed over her body trying to find the source of her pain. As his nose brushed against her cheek and neck she smiled weakly. “i'm ok Nick.”

He looked at her, worry still reflected in his eyes even if they were feral. She sighed softly. She wasn't in any condition to go anywhere,  yet. Maybe… in another day or two. She sighed again, settling into a small sunken divot in the floor of the den. He'd done a nice job making this place. the floor was firm but not hard. Vaguely she wondered where he'd gotten the tattered old blanket that now lined the den. She licked her lips slightly. She wished she had something to drink. the chips and bread had made her thirsty, but more… she was sleepy. She yawned slightly, as her fatigue began to grow again. In front of her Nick moved, pawing at the ground next to her for a moment before…

“n-Nick?”

He flopped down onto the ground, rolling onto his side so his back was facing her chest before scooting back against her. His head came up and back. A soft almost purring sound coming from him as his fur seemed to poof up. His tail coming to lay over her body in an almost loving way.  _ Nick… what are you doing? _ It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite in fact. The close proximity to him made her feel safe, secure and had a reassuring quality to it. Before she knew what she was doing her arms had come to circle his sides, her paws gently running through his chest fluff. Again he let out that purring sound. Did he enjoy being this close to her? She groaned softly, her eyes feeling heavy as his body heat mixed with hers, his scent slowly filling her lungs. Without realizing she had done it, She found her nose pressed softly against the back of Nick's neck. His scent was musky and sweaty, a masculine scent that made her feel…

She held him a little closer, allowing his heat and his scent to encircle her, guarding her and keeping her company as she slowly drifted off.

 

\--------

 

Sighing deeply Bogo sat back in his chair. This was starting to become a little ridiculous. They were the ZPD. the best and brightest cops in the city, yet they couldn't find one feral fox and an injured rabbit? He glared at the map spread out over his desk. He'd called in nearly every canine unit in the precinct, and even called in several teams from the surrounding districts. He had over 150 officers out scouring the city. But they'd found no trace of Wilde of Hopps anywhere. They-

“Chief! Chief!” His head jerked up the sound of Clawhauser's approaching voice. Indeed a moment later his office door burst open and the large feline officer was huffing and gasping in the doorway. “ch-Chief… ch-chi-oh gods…” 

Sighing and rubbing his forehead Bogo spoke as calmly as he could. “Clawhauser. There is an intercom at your desk for a reason. so you don't have to run all over the precinct.”

Clawhauser nodded, still gasping for air for a few moments before managing to stutter out, “th-th-there's t-two people in th-the station. They s-say that a crazy fox at-attacked them last night.”

Bogo's eyes went wide. “get me there statements. NOW!”

 

\-------

 

She groaned softly as she began to wake. She was warm, so very very warm. It was heavenly. Something soft was laid over her, making her groan again as she huddled under it. And there was something else, something… warm… and wet… it licked at her cheek, her neck. Almost like a mother cleaning its child or…

Slowly she opened her eyes. Light was glowing down the tunnel that led to the den, illuminating the space Nick had dug. Next to her Nick had turned and was no laying on his stomach. His tail was laid out over her body like a pillow and…

She felt him move, leaning in to gently lick her cheek softly. “m-morning.”

He cooed at the sound of her voice, his lick turning into nuzzle that had him pressing his nose and forehead against her cheek and neck. She couldn't help but giggle slightly. This was so… unlike him. Before he was gruff, sarcastic and a smart ass. When they'd first met he'd made her blood boil with almost every other word. Made her want to pull at her ears and punch him in the stomach practically every 10 minutes. Then she'd gotten to know him. She'd learned about him, about his past. About what people had done to him and how it had destroyed the hope he'd had as a kit to be seen as anything other than a fox. She'd felt for him then, in that moment, in the skytram above the city. She'd touched his arm, worried that was all he'd accept. In reality she'd wanted to hug him, to pull him into a warm loving embrace and… to apologize to him. 

Despite what she'd faced in getting here, in becoming a police officer and dealing with others and their prejudices she’d done the same thing. Even before she'd even spoken to him she'd been suspicious of him. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel a tad justified, even if it was still wrong of her. As it had turned out he WAS a con man and HAD been up to no good when they'd first met. But now…

She giggled again as he returned to licking her face, his tongue running along her fur in a gentle and loving way. She bit her lip slightly. Not that she was complaining but… his behavior was odd. All the other predators who had gone savage were wild, out of control and violent. Even Mr Otterton hadn't recognized his own wife and had been aggressive and hostile. Why then was Nick different? He wasn't wild or crazed. He seemed… apart from being feral, to be mostly normal. Albeit a tad bit more affectionate than she'd expected. Maybe it was a diluted dose? She'd been shot too and she wasn't feral, not any more at least. Maybe-

But her train of thought came to an abrupt halt as Nick moved, his nose and tongue drifting up from her cheek to her ear. Her eyes widened in shock, her breath becoming a sharp gasp as she felt tongue lick around the base of her left ear. ' _ O-oh gods…' _

There was no denying that the touch felt good. It did, really good. A rabbit's ears were an erogenous zone, they all knew that. Her ears had always been… a little more sensitive than others.  She tried to keep calm, he wasn't trying to turn her on. He wasn't doing this on purpose. He was trying to take care of her, to keep her clean so she would heal and get be-

Another sharp inhale as his tongue pressed firmly against the base of her ear, his breath  ghosting through her fur making her feel…

_ 'C-come on j-Judy. Keep it t-together. He's just cleaning he doesn't kn-know how g-good this feels.' _

She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as his tongue moved to her other ear. His tongue was stronger than a rabbit's, wider and warmer too. Each lick sent a shiver down her spine making her heart beat a little faster and her nose twitch. It did feel good. Really, REALLY good. How long had it been since anyone had touched her like this? Since… high school for sure… maybe… just before she'd left for the academy? She could vaguely recall some buck… Justin? James? Tony? She hadn't been big into dating, but she WAS a rabbit and she did have certain… needs… needs that she certainly had been neglecting the last few months. ' _ S-sweet cheese and cr-crackers. How can this feel sooooo good?' _ His tongue was heavenly against her ears, strong and warm and able to curve arou-

With a gasp she felt him move. His tongue no longer licking around the base of her ear but instead; she squirmed as she felt heat begin to build inside her. His tongue pressed in, gently  licking the soft fleshy pink inside of her ear. It was almost overwhelming. His warm breath, the occasional glance of his teeth against the back of her ear combined with his tongue’s ministrations. It sent shudders up her spine, her mouth opened in a vicious pant that made her chest rise and fall raggedly. She could feel the fire inside her growing, the flames drifting lower, moving past her stomach and-

_ 'O-oh g-g-god!' _

She could smell her arousal now, the faintly sweet smell jarring her from her pleasure slightly. This… wasn't right… he wasn't doing this to turn her on. It was… wrong even… even if it felt so soooo good. It took all of her strength to move, an unconscious moan escaping her lips and she pressed her face firmly against the ground, turning her ears away from him. Instantly her body protested, her heart pounding in her chest as the fire between her legs surged and burned in anger. She forced herself to breath. To take deep breath trying to-

She could feel him nosing her shoulder and neck. He was cooing softly, his nose nudging her; trying to get her to lift her head up. No doubt so he could finish his work on her ears. She ignored him, focusing on her breathing. In through her nose, out through her mouth. Just as her mother had taught when she'd first started to notice her urges. He's nosing was becoming stronger, pushing against her head and neck insistently. He was probably worried he had hurt her again. That thought made her heart swell a little. He was so sweet. Even though he was feral he was still thinking of her. His nosing had become more insistent now, she could feel him pawing at the ground next to her, his soft coos having turned into annoyed huffs of-

It happened a moment later, Judy felt Nick's nose dig under her shoulder, his nose managing to get under her while he planted his foot and gave her a strong shove. She yelled in surprise as she found herself moving, flipped over onto her back in shock. she yelped, moving to try and roll back over; but before she could move she felt Nick move. she gasped, her eyes partially rolling back as his weight pressed down on her, half pinning her on her back to keep her from escaping while his tongue returned to her ears. she couldn't help it, her heart was already pounding, her breathing was shaky and the spot between her legs…. 

_ 'F-fuuuuuuck.' _

it felt good, so impossibly good. it made her toes curl and her paws move, gripping his chest fur as she squirmed and wriggled under his touch. Her body moved on it's own, her hips grinding against his sending lances of pleasure racing up her spine. Above her Nick startled, his head pulling back from ear to look down at her curiously his nose twitching furiously.  _ Oh gods he can smell the arousal. _ Somehow that made things 10X worse for Judy whose face burned with humiliation as the knowledge of the situation washed over her. She was getting turned on by her one and only friend in the city who had turned feral and was trying to help her recover by cleaning her. 

_'This is a red letter day for you Judy._ _Here Nick is trying to something nice and you're making it weird. Way to fucking go.'_

 

_ \------- _

 

He could smell it. The faintly sweet scent that wafted through the air made his nostrils flare and his heartbeat speed. His nose twitched as he looked down at his mate. He knew that scent, it meant breeding; that his mate was interested in breeding. From inside it's sheath his foxhood tingled in anticipation. But he stayed his own excitement, he had to make sure. Had to be positive his mate was ready to breed. Otherwise kits might not be produced and they'd have to try all over again. He had to be sure. He pressed his nose against her fur, inhaling her warm sweet musk. She certainly smelled ready to breed but there was only one real way to be sure. His muzzle drifted downwards, slipping between his mates legs while his tongue coming out to-

"Naaaaaaa!"

The blast of pleasure that wracked her body was enough to make her toes curl. She tried to squirm away but found herself still half pinned underneath Nick's body as he again licked her sex; sending another wave of pleasure through her body. ' _ Oh gods. It's feels soooo good! _ '

Against her will Judy's hips ground upwards against his tongue, shuddering violently as pleasure overtook her. Her mind was a storm of emotions; lust, embarrassment, desire, humiliation, worry and need all swirling around inside her leaving her almost paralyzed with what to do. It was wrong, it was wrong on so many levels that she was being turned on by this. Nick wasn't in his right mind, even if he did seem to want this no court in the world would say he was able to truly give consent. But on the other paw… she wanted it. She'd wanted this since she'd gone back to bunnyburrow and realized just how important he'd become to her. Since she'd dreamed about him every right and the life they could have had together. Since-

But a new sensation pulled her from her internal debate, her eyes going wide as she found Nick too seemed to want this. Unconsciously her eyes raked his organ, noting with a kind of decedent perversion how it was bigger than any she'd ever seen before. Her eyes ran along it's throbbing length, noting the tapered tip and the slight bulge at the base. As he lay there half frozen Nick was moving, bringing himself to stand over her so their hips were closer together. "N-no. Nick y-you have to stop! P-PLEASE!"

Her paws gripped the fur on his chest, desperately trying to push him away and yet somehow managing to only draw him in closer. She didn't want this. She wanted their first time to be special and romantic and tender. She wanted the Nick she'd grown to know, the sly sarcastic arrogant fox who had shown her the real world of Zootopia.

"HOPPS?! WILDE?! ARE YOU IN HERE? I SWEAR I HEARD A VOICE!"

the sound of voices made her eyes snap open. Above her Nick's whole body tensed a fierce protective growl rumbling through his chest. The sound of footsteps was getting closer, making Nick growl louder as he turned to face the entrance to the den. Seizing the chance Judy shouted. "WE'RE DOWN HERE! Nick IS STILL FERAL BE CAREFUL!"

There were several seconds of silence, then a new voice; the Chief's voice. "Hopps, how long can you hold your breath for?" 

Judy bit her lip. In the academy they'd trained her to hold her breath for two whole minutes. Admittedly she had struggled a bit with it, but she could do it. "TWO MINUTES!"

There was another moment of silence. Then the sound of something metallic being pulled from something. "Take a deep breath Hopps."

Doing as she'd been told Judy inhaled, doing her best to fill her lungs as much as possible. A second later she heard something hard thud and roll across the ground, down the tunnel and into the den. For a split second she could just make out the silver and grey canister with the word 'knockout' on the side of it. But a moment later her view of it vanished as the canister opened, releasing it's contents of compressed gas. 

Instantly she felt Nick press down against her  trying to cover her from why he thought was danger. The grey and silver gas billowed out of the canister, quickly filling the small den. The moment it came into contact with her Judy felt her eyes start to water and her nose tingle and burn. Knockout gas was standard issue and she'd been forced to be exposed to it a few times during her training. But that didn't mean she had any kind of immunity to it. It would knock her out just as effectively as anyone else. Above her Nick's growling changed, becoming a half gurgle as the gas washed over him. She felt him away and stagger, his growl turning to a confused whine and then a whimper as his legs shook and wobbled before-

"Ooof!"

He collapsed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her lungs as his full weight pressed down on her. She yelped and coughed, the reaction automatic and uncontrolled. A moment later she clapped her paws to her mouth struggling to keep herself from trying to draw breath. Her lungs ached and burned from the lack of oxygen and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Then the sound of paws on dirt, scrambling and clawing. Her eyes went to the entrance of the den, a shadowing form appearing in the fog. After a few seconds the form began to focus, officer wolfford appeared, face covered by a rebreather while he clutched another one in his paws. For a few seconds wolfford froze, probably taken aback by the scene before him. But he regained his composure a few moments later, scrambling forward to press the second rebreather against Judy's muzzle finally allowing her to take a breath. It was like being reborn, air rushed into her lungs making her feel almost light headed as she gasped and breathed. Above her wolfford spoke, his voice muffled and distorted by the rebreather he wore. 

"Hopps, what did he do to you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you are going to point out that if nick was truly savage he should have attacked people and not just defenseless chips and hotdog buns. but i have a plan to explain that, if the story ever gets made into a full fledged story.


End file.
